


Control

by RoyalWinterBear



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWinterBear/pseuds/RoyalWinterBear
Summary: 「我……」他对上艾达的视线，顿了顿，紧张令他的话语有些结结巴巴，「你知道的，你是我永远不能割舍的一部分。」他小声的嘟囔着，以至于不太确定自己究竟有没有将这句话真正的说出来，还是仅仅在脑海中过了一遍，「我知道。」在一阵令里昂窒息的沉默后，艾达才不紧不慢的在他焦急的注视下给出回应。介于特工在私人岛屿上的表现，艾达想，她倒也愿意给出些‘甜蜜’的奖励，她眨了眨眼，抽出被里昂抓握的手，一把扯过他的睡衣衣领，「我和你凑巧有着相同的想法，帅哥。」她的尾音被淹没在了一个过于热切的吻中，她注视着对方漂亮的蓝眼睛，仿佛世界只剩下彼此。他们之间的爱情早已化为本能，融入骨髓。





	1. 1

-1-

她背靠着墙壁，麻利的抽出微型冲锋枪中已经空了的弹匣，她因为疲倦而微喘着气，为所剩无几的弹药感到烦躁。一个失误让她比起原本的计划不得不耗费更多的精力从陷阱中逃出来，但幸亏她已经得到了自己需要的东西，所以这大概算不上太令人无法忍受。沉重的脚步声自隔壁响起，是她几分钟前才摆脱掉的B.O.W，块头算不上大，不过足够难缠。艾达降低了自己的呼吸声，耐心的等待失去目标的生化武器离去，它不是一个挑战，可惜她非常不喜欢在顺利的任务中节外生枝。

大概有几十分钟的时间，她在脚步声消失了后又等了等，才用磁卡打开房门。

即便是有令人恼怒的陷阱和一只B.O.W，她这次的任务依旧稳赚不赔。对方开出的价格远高于她手中这个小小的芯片所应该拥有的，她有点怀疑这期中是否有什么东西是她所忽略的，但正如同她对自己说过的——没有节外生枝。

她穿过几扇大门，掏出口袋中的手机大致扫了一眼，被黑入的摄像头没有表现出什么异常，这也就是说明目前为止她设计的逃脱路线还算安全。艾达为此感到满意，她收回手机，按下电梯的开关开始等待。当然，如果不是只有这唯一的一条道路，她可不会选择电梯。

电梯来自上层，这使她往侧边小心翼翼的迈出几步躲入视线盲区，同时握紧了手中的微冲。来者八九不离十会是敌人，而唯一的分别只是对方究竟是生化武器还是人类，但是这对于艾达来说没有任何的差别，她所需要做的仅仅是扣动扳机。

电梯门在近乎凝固的气氛中缓慢打开，位于内部的人察觉了不正常的楼层停留，在五分钟的静默后终于忍不住缓步走了出来，他谨慎的举着枪，警惕的环视四周。他也许走的有点远了，电梯门因为过时而关闭的一瞬间，枪口从后头抵上了他的脑袋。

她真的不是特别喜欢出现意外，艾达挑了挑眉，让自己的枪口从对方的脑袋滑到他的背部，并且小心着途中不会走火，也许这就是她的委托人加重酬劳的原因？毕竟不是每个间谍都能够自如的应对一名经验丰富的美国特工。

「我甚至都要开始怀疑你偷了我的工作表了，肯尼迪先生。」

她饶有兴趣的发现对方在听见她声音的瞬间条件反射的松懈了背部紧绷着的肌肉，肩膀似乎跨下了那么几度，而下个瞬间他猛地意识到在战场上放松警惕的不正确性，即便是对她，又再度挺起了脊背，但他并没有重新抬起已经压低到不可思议角度的手枪。

「我倒认为应该是你总喜欢配合我的时间线，」他思索了一会才缓慢的开口，任凭自己被枪口指着，没有任何躲避性质的动作，「说实话，如果你真的这么想念我，我猜你能够给我打个电话，总会有正常的约会场所供你选择。」

对方难得在这种情况下出现的调侃令她发出一声嗤笑，这很大程度上说明了特工的任务不仅简单，而且还异常顺利——这是当然的，她替他解决了那些天杀的陷阱，甚至引走了本该以特工为目标的B.O.W。

他们僵持了一会，好几次对方发出了几个意义不明的音节试图说点什么，不断地尝试着转过头，可惜最终都败给了感觉上有些严肃的气氛。认为差不多了的艾达让视线划过他后脑勺翘着的几根发丝，收回了微冲，她不介意耗费一整天的时间，但这可不是个好地方。

她的动作让从刚才开始全部注意力就一直集中在抵在背上的坚硬物体上的特工终于能够松一口气，他可没有百分之百的信心认为女间谍绝对不会扣下扳机，特别是在他说了那番话之后。

「怎么？我还以为你想和我一起待的更久一点。」他近乎是在她枪口移开的下一秒就转过身，灰蓝色的眼眸中一如既往的充斥着警惕和疑惑，他握着的手枪早就已经换成了危险性十足的匕首，这令丝毫没有察觉他这份动作的艾达讶异的扬起了眉毛。

艾达不得不承认她在近身格斗上要比特工要差上一点，仅仅是微弱的差别，可惜在战斗中已经足够致命。他确实把那柄匕首耍的不错，这点她在西班牙那次任务就成功的感受过了，虽然她不认为这次她会被相同的招式牵制。

「被枪抵着是你的嗜好吗？」她再度按下电梯按钮，递给对方一个讥讽的微笑，「如果是，抱歉，我可没时间陪你玩太久。」

「所以是你按下的？」里昂迅速反应过来，紧跟在艾达的后面快步跨入电梯，「告诉我这只是和巧合。」

他眼眸中所剩无几的警惕又再度升起，随即条件反射的摸了摸口袋以确保自己的任务目标还乖乖的待在原位。老天，他可不想在撤离的时候发生些什么让他的任务失败，他受够了上司没有止尽的训话，写不完的报告和停职——噢，这个除外。

「如果你坚持……」她偏头看向他，对方的动作让她感到一丝好笑，她想她看上去应该不像是会用这么愚蠢的方式拦截下他，然后夺走资料或病毒的蹩脚间谍，「这只是巧合。」她用一种无奈混合着嘲讽的语调说道，后者比例较高。

里昂低下头，轻晃着脑袋，目光不定的四处扫视着，他在思索着艾达这句话可信度究竟有多少。这可不能够怪他，对吧，毕竟他被对方欺骗的次数不得不使他在任务中彼此相遇时变得小心翼翼——但无论他再怎么提高自己的警戒心，到了艾达这里还是会丧失效用。

「好吧，那你又是为什么出现在这里？」当里昂确定他们的任务目标并不是同一个的时候，就开始对女间谍的感到好奇。他肯定对方的工作是有与美国政府所无法得到的情报有关，假使对方的心情不错……

「因为我想你了？」她几乎是紧接着里昂的询问回答，没有丝毫的停顿，声音沙哑，尾音上扬。

这可能代表着她的心情还真不错？里昂叹了口气，不安分的抓了抓自己有些过长的刘海，他倒是很愿意听见艾达说这句话，在除去任务以外的情况下，不过这也表示着他在艾达这里是得不到答案了，也或许他能够趁现在问些别的。

「艾达，」电梯在此刻叮的一声停了下来，「小心！」

她只能够感觉到猛然扑向她的特工紧紧地勒住她的腰，将她压低后躲过了袭向他们的一排子弹。过于接近的距离让她闻到了对方身上难以忽略的血腥味，看来他所经历过的并没有她之前意料的轻松。

「棒极了，」她听见里昂在她耳边小声嘀咕出抱怨，呼吸喷洒在她的皮肤上，「现在每种生物都学会了为自己配上些武器。」

这可不是她先前遭遇过的，但她宁可让那一只站在他们面前，而不是这种自带武器的高智商怪物。里昂在它扫射完，准备进行下一轮攻击时放松了压住她的力道随后将她拉了起来，他将手枪塞回了大腿上的枪套中，换上了一直背在身后的步枪。

她与他对视了一眼，发现彼此所剩无几的弹药不足以解决面前这个家伙。

「走！」里昂在艾达还没有反应过来的时候迅速开枪，并且开始往与她相反的方向移动。这很简单就牵制住了敌人，对方根本没有理会多出来的她，而是嘶吼着朝特工追了过去，这其中里昂本身就作为它的目标大概占了很大的成分。

她很轻易就利用绳枪离开了里昂与生化武器的交火范围，安全的，同时携带着她的任务目标。她毫不犹豫的往预计的撤离道路跑去，试图将刚才的小插曲抛至脑后。她听见了更多的枪响，B.O.W沉重的脚步声回荡在周围，其中还伴随着一些空白的停顿，这无疑是一场艰难的战斗。

在她拐入走廊试图离开时交火声已经微弱到几乎听不见的程度，不过她依旧能够分辨出属于里昂随身携带的手雷的爆炸声——他应该能够照顾好自己，对吧。

她可能为里昂感到了一点担忧，这种情绪一直持续在她穿过那些光线暗淡的走廊，解决掉几只不知道从哪个通风管道爬出来的感染者，用磁卡划开最后的大门，抵达建筑物的外围后为止。漆黑一片的天空中，军用直升机的灯光格外明显。看来他的外援并没有迟到，她想到，使用绳枪翻越了环绕着建筑物的围墙，穿过几条弯绕的小巷来到她事先停靠跑车的位置。

她掏出了手机想要尝试着与雇主联络，但短信的提示音很快打断了她的动作。

「选一个你喜欢的地点？」

这或许是说明他已经安全了，而且看上去还想继续他不久前随口说出的玩笑。艾达猜测到，同时为此勾了勾嘴角，她确实有一个不错的选择。


	2. 2

-2-

当艾达将后续工作全部处理完，已经是十几个小时之后的事情了。她长舒一口气阖上了笔记本电脑，抬起手揉了揉自己的太阳穴。此时她也终于想起了被她晾在一旁的手机，属于肯尼迪特工的短信正孤零零的待在上面。她似乎是忘记回复对方的短信了，艾达拿起桌面上的手机并为此颇有歉意耸了耸肩。当然她不认为里昂会在意这些，她敢打赌对方也并没有对她会有所回应抱有希望，这条短信与其说是一个邀约，倒不如说更像是告知他已经从B.O.W的手中活着逃脱了。

她感到有些累了，但这比起前几次的工作来说简直不值得一提，她没有受伤，甚至连肌肉酸痛都没能够出现。她从椅子上站起来，犹豫着不知道应该做些什么，她或许该为自己准备一份热腾腾的早饭——或是午饭，然后再好好地睡上一觉，可惜来自特工的短信依旧占据了她思维的很大一部分。

她迅速的泡了个澡，换上了一套干净的衣物，在灌了一瓶冰牛奶后带上了自己的绳枪准备出门。这期间她意外翻找到了另一个武器，是里昂交给她的沙漠之鹰，这能够追溯到三个月前的生化战场。那是一场无比艰辛的战斗，能够侥幸逃离完全依仗着他们两个老练的战斗技巧与超乎寻常的默契。

最后她并没有选择带上那把属于里昂的武器，反正他也从来没有将RPG-7还给她。

她花了点时间抵达里昂的公寓，毫无疑问，安全有保证可比所谓的浪漫地点要好的太多了。她拐了个弯直径走上前，没有任何犹豫的掏出钥匙打开了公寓的防盗门。她不太记得里昂究竟是什么时候将备用的钥匙交给她的了，但不可否认的是那一刻特工的表情格外可爱，说真的，她有点好奇他究竟是怎样才能够在连脖子都红了的情况下，表现出一副对她如何处置这串钥匙都漠不关心的模样。

她关上门，让视线从玄关地毯上离开的时候，正巧对上了因为听见动静而出现在她面前的特工的，那双略微讶异瞪大的灰蓝色眼眸。他穿着一条洗涤的有点泛白的陈旧牛仔裤，赤裸着上半身，腹部绑着一圈绷带——意料之中，艾达为此细微的蹙了蹙眉，他看上去想要说些什么，不过嘴里塞满的汉堡阻止了他。他可能才刚刚结束了面对DSO上司的连番轰炸，顺道外带了汉堡回家后，匆忙洗了个澡。

「也许你该将嘴里面的东西先咽下去，再试着说话。」就在里昂第二次发出无意义的，含糊不清的声音后，她忍不住提出建议。 

对方因为她的提议而愣了愣，随后艰难的试图一口全部下咽，这也致使她不得不无奈的叹了口气，快步走上拿过被遗忘在桌台上的可乐，塞进了里昂空闲着的另一只手中。对方感激的看了她一眼，略带艰难的咬开盖子，猛地将可乐倒入嘴中。他拍了拍自己的胸口，咳了几声才终于缓过来。 

「艾达？我以为……」他顾不上自己还处于差点被噎死，一只手举着可乐一只手抓着剩下的半个汉堡的模样，急匆匆的开口。

「是你让我选一个喜欢的地点，没错吧？」她发出一声嘲弄的低笑，挑了挑眉。

「对，没错，但……」里昂为她的话而停顿了，似乎在想办法组织自己的语言，「但你没有回复我的短信。」他突然间想起这件事，声音变得有些委屈，他朝她眨了眨自己的眼睛，里面充斥着显而易见的控诉，他甚至是在与上司汇报工作的情况下小心翼翼的，冒着危险检查手机，而结果当然是意料中的。

她朝假装表现出一脸受伤的里昂挑了挑眉，没有给出回应，她当然不会真的认为对方一直在等待她的回复。随后她直径越过站在她面前的特工，往客厅走去。她可不想陪着傻兮兮的，拿着汉堡的特工一起愣在门口。 

随后她看见了对方摆在茶几上，还没有来得及整理好的医药箱，立刻转过头上下扫视着跟在她身后的特工。不过老实说她还挺喜欢对方的这种个人英雄主义：「所以你的伤？」

她已经尽可能的减少语气中的担忧，但视线依旧克制不住的黏在对方的绷带上，他看上去包扎的极其简单，但茶几上散乱的针线告诉她对方的伤口会比想象的更加狰狞。 

「我已经处理好了。」他随着艾达的视线低头，并且挺为自己的包扎感到满意。

除去看上去有些渗血的绷带，他的肋骨处同样存在着一大片的淤青，艾达为对方满不在乎的态度轻哼一声，却也因为目测他肋骨并没有断裂而松了口气。「我可不能够总是做你的私人保镖，肯尼迪先生。」她说到，想要触碰那片淤青的念头在脑海中一闪而过。 

「噢，我能够对付那个家伙，轻松自如。」他嘟囔着为自己反驳了一句，他相信艾达和他一样，他们的经验令他们能够在最短的时间内选择最佳方案。他现在开始后悔了，他应该抢在艾达进入客厅前将药箱藏到沙发底下，而不是犯傻的跟在她后面，好了，现在他该如何向艾达证明这些伤口并没有影响到他，像是他依旧能够活蹦乱跳。

「轻松自如。」她嗤笑着重复到，开始考虑是否该继续这个意外的约会，随后她注意到里昂因为她审视性的目光而变得紧张，那个汉堡甚至被他捏的开始变形了，「不请我喝一杯吗，帅哥？」

她大概没办法在那双闪烁着期待的灰蓝色眼眸下说出拒绝的话，更别说他身上还可怜兮兮的挂着彩。 

里昂花了点时间抑制住自己将手中的可乐递上前去，他也许该为留下艾达而倒上一杯威士忌。他将视线移动到自己的酒柜，空的，他愣了愣，猛然间回想起了不久前被他丢掉的最后一个空瓶——棒极了，他叹了口气，你搞砸了，他对自己说，等着吧，她很快就会离开，我看见她腰间的绳枪了，然后你只能够独自一人继续吞咽你难以下咽的汉堡了，他在内心补充。

「我想你该停止折磨你可怜的汉堡了。」她在里昂沉默的间隙出声提醒，毫无疑问，她大概能够猜出对方究竟在想些什么，至于酒精——她再度扫了扫特工的绷带，酒精对伤口愈合可没有任何的帮助，当然这也不是说她赞同特工手上的垃圾食物。

他望进她似笑非笑的金褐色眼眸，再度叹了口气。

随后他试探性的往前走了一步，紧紧地注视着她不放过任何一点她表情的细微变化。他们挨的足够近了，他小心翼翼的朝她伸出双臂尝试着环住她，他手上还抓着被捏的有些扁的汉堡和没喝完的半杯可乐，这挺奇怪，或许他应该先将手中碍事的玩意处理掉，不过那倒是有点浪费时间和时机了。 

几秒钟后艾达就被一脸谨慎的特工搂在了怀中，皮肤蹭到了对方扎手的绷带。他将脑袋虚埋在她的颈窝，水顺着还没完全干透的发丝滑落下来。随后她听见对方不满意的咕哝声，她想这大概是特工正在嫌弃自己手中的食物。

不会被打断的，安全无害的拥抱大概是他这段时间最想要得到的，里昂蹭了蹭对方的皮肤想着，他喜欢透了艾达的这个惊喜，把备用钥匙交给她简直是自己做出的，最正确的决定之一了。 

他侧过头用嘴唇触碰着她的耳廓，随即很快又再度直起腰来。没有办法用手触碰到艾达简直是糟糕透了，里昂再一次想到，如果想要继续下去，他必须扔掉手中的东西。嗯……也许艾达会给他一个继续进行的机会？他忽然又有点不太确定。

就在他打算跨出一步绕开艾达走向垃圾桶的一刻，对方伸手环住他的脖颈猛地将他拽了回来。随后他得到了一个短暂的亲吻，艾达在他打算将舌头挤进去的时候毫不留情的结束，后退一步与他拉开距离，「别把你的可乐洒到了我身上，里昂。」

里昂瞪了一眼漏到地板上的可乐和完全变形的纸杯，摇了摇头。「告诉我还能够继续下去。」他在甩掉手上的食物同时不忘记抬起头对艾达说道，并且努力朝她表达出自己的渴望，假使不是他实在是腾不出手，他说什么也不会轻易的终止那个吻。

「如果你的表现足够令我满意的话，帅哥。」她漫不经心的回答道，寻思着是否应该再给与特工一个吻……或者两个。当然他们也能够耗费更多的时间在这一方面，毕竟在此次的任务结束后，她可以为自己放个短假。

「嘿，这么看来我得认真的为自己争取一下了。」他就像是为了避免艾达逃开似的迅速凑近对方，在她没来得及有任何动作前重新紧紧地搂住她，低声回应道。


	3. 3

他侧过头亲吻着艾达细白的脖颈，嘴唇贴着她的肌肤像是感受着隐藏在下方跳搏的动脉。她的皮肤有些冰凉，里昂能够闻到对方使用的沐浴露香味——这有点熟悉，他想，也许艾达所使用的牌子刚好与他浴室里摆放着的是同一个。

里昂瞟了一眼不远处的沙发，而后又想起了他舒服的卧房，但按照不久前任务结束与艾达抵达他这的时间来算，她大概还没来得及填饱自己的胃。里昂深吸一口气，有点不甘心的咬了咬近在咫尺的肌肤，直到留下一圈牙印后才缓缓松口。

「我们或许能够晚些再继续，」他在艾达耳边不满意的嘀咕着，异常不情愿的、慢腾腾的放开了对方，「你该吃点东西。」他可没少尝试过因为饮食不规律而出现的胃痛，这样的情况大概频繁的出现在他刚从浣熊市逃出来那会。

冰箱里面应该还有些能用的食材，他想，这会他也许不能够偷懒仅仅用汉堡凑合过了。

「真贴心。」她轻哼一声挑了挑眉，随后在里昂还没来得及转身的同时又再度缩减距离，她环住对方的脖子，抬头凑近含住他的耳垂，「你确定不需要我先……喂饱你？」她小声呢喃着询问，让自己的一只手从里昂的胸膛滑至他的腹部。

介于她在来的路途中吃掉的能量棒，老实说在饥饿程度上她没有多大的问题。

老天，他还真没办法拒绝这个。里昂在自己不断加重的呼吸声中想到，热度开始不自然的从艾达舔吻的耳朵处蔓延。他努力的组织语言想要继续说些什么，但在脑海中一片空白的情况下索性选择了以动作为此做出回应。

他指挥着自己的双手抓住艾达的臀部，企图用力将她托起来。显然比起待在客厅，卧室会是个更棒的选择。他偏过头有些迫不及待的亲吻上对方的嘴唇，他用舌头小心翼翼的舔过对方，就像是在等待女间谍准许的信号。下一秒他就听见对方发出一声轻笑，艾达将舌头强硬的挤进里昂的口中，划过对方的上颚致使他动作有了一瞬间的停顿。随后她抓住了这次的时机，转了半圈改变两人的位置，同时跨出一大步，这令没来得及反应过来的特工一个趔趄摔坐在身后的沙发上，而艾达则及时跟上前去，在能够继续这个吻的情况下跨坐在里昂的腿上。

她没有忘记特工身上缠着的绷带，小心翼翼的留了些距离避免自己碰到。

但忙着应付这个吻的里昂显然不在乎这些，他主动迎击指挥着自己的舌头缠住对方的，他扶在艾达腰部的双手顺着她优美的线条开始下滑。她穿了一件衬衫，这真不错。里昂在将手探入女间谍衣服中时分心想到，这倒是能够让他以最快的速度毫无阻碍的触碰到想念已久的皮肤触感。

他很快感觉到艾达抚上他的后脑，抓住他的发丝按向她试图继续加深这个吻，对方的软舌灵巧的在他的口腔内滑动，按照自己的节奏游刃有余的挑逗着他的敏感点。他为此不受控制的溢出近似于呜咽的呻吟，他不安分的扭动了几下。

「耐心些，帅哥。」艾达在双方呼吸变得急促时不情愿的结束了这个吻，她伸出舌头舔过自里昂嘴角溢出滑落的津液。随后她轻柔而又缓慢的吮吻着对方的下唇。里昂正腾出一只手胡乱的试图解开她的扣子，艾达丝毫不怀疑对方只要再加大一些力道就会撕毁她的衣服。

「艾达。」在尝试了几次都没办法弄开最后两颗之后，里昂寻求帮助的、不满意的嘟囔着。他灼热的勃起正隔着睡裤抵在艾达的大腿根部，他挺腰蹭了蹭对方，但依旧没放弃想要脱下她衣服的想法。

特工毫无办法的眼神很好的娱乐了她，艾达轻笑了几声后抬起头，停下了在里昂脖颈上留下更多印记的动作，终于决定从他手中拯救自己岌岌可危衬衫。对方在她处理衣扣的同时急躁的伸手探向她的后背，解开了她的内衣。

「我可没办法耐心点。」他在吻上艾达胸脯的时候嘀咕道，随后他毫不犹豫的将女间谍的衣物扔至地上。里昂用舌头划过对方的胸部曲线，留恋于她肌肤的触感。当他将自己的唇舌移动到对方乳尖时，艾达的呼吸猛地一滞，下一秒开始加重。

里昂让舌头围绕着乳尖开始打转，口腔内较高的温度在触碰到微凉的皮肤时给人感觉格外明显。他很快就听见了艾达压抑着的低声呻吟，就在他轻咬着对方挺立的乳头时候。她抓着他手臂的力道不受控制的紧了紧，接着她低垂下头喘了口气，指挥着右手往下移动，隔着睡裤轻巧的划过他的勃起，甚至恶趣味的揉了揉。

「迫不及待？」她故意提高了些呻吟的音量，随后满意的感受到对方身体的颤动，「做你想要做的……里昂。」

后者呜咽一声猛然咬上了女间谍的肩膀，他犹豫了一秒钟后决定粗暴的扯去艾达的裤子。他费了点时间解开她休闲裤的扣子，一只手从后面伸进去抓住她的臀部将她托起，连拉带扯胡乱的脱掉了她的裤子。

里昂的手抚摸上对方奶白光滑的大腿，将目标定位在她湿润了一块的内裤上。他一只手搂住艾达的腰用力使她倾向自己，另一只手探入她的内裤。

他炽热的手触碰上她的阴部，试探性的让手指进入她的体内。这令她溢出一声不受克制的甜腻呻吟，而后在里昂开始摩擦着她的内壁，翻搅时发出更多，「哈……啊哈……」她断断续续的喘息着，搂紧他的背尝试让自己的赤裸着的肌肤贴上他的，「还不打算……脱掉你的裤子吗……帅哥？」

她扭头在里昂的耳边低声调侃着询问，蒙上了一层水雾的金褐色眼眸已经没有了先前一开始的游刃有余。

里昂侧过头迎合着艾达的亲吻，对方的呻吟全数被他吞没，他已经不知道自己是如何将睡裤强行往下扯了一截，但他确实成功的把自己硬的发痛的阴茎从睡裤中解救出来，毫无阻碍的翘起。

随后他又听见了对方戏谑的轻哼——被淹没在了这个吻中，艾达的手指以一种折磨人的速度磨挲着他的冠头，挑逗着他又胀大一圈的阴茎。

里昂的肺部因为这个令人窒息的吻而燃烧着，他倒吸一口气抽出了被对方滑腻的液体浸湿的手指，艾达的双腿正试图收拢着夹住他，她不想让里昂的手指就这么离开，而特工依旧坚定地进行着自己的动作，他托起艾达的臀部，让阴茎的前端抵着女间谍的穴口。

他缓慢的将艾达放下来，让自己的阴茎能够一点点的推进去，过程有些艰难，他舔吻着对方的脖颈，尽量让自己的动作显得没那么急切。整个没入后他与艾达同时喘了口气，对方条件反射的绞紧他，被撑满的感觉令艾达蜷起了脚趾。

里昂收紧了拥抱着她的双臂，就像是想要缩减他们之间最后一点少的可怜的距离，她的乳房正压迫着特工的胸肌，而事实上他们也确实正紧密的结合在一起。

他偏头轻吻艾达的脸颊，然后开始了动作。他将对方慢腾腾的抬起来，下一秒猛地放下，甚至不顾自己的伤口而小幅度的挺腰，往深处推了推。他再度吻上艾达，吮吸着对方的舌头，他们交缠着的舌头所发出的水渍声与抽送时产生的交织在一起。

「啊哈……啊……」艾达的呻吟在亲吻的换气间隙溢了出来，对方重重撞击敏感点而产生的异样快感令她的思维变得迟缓，她喘息着感受到里昂的温度以及惊人的尺寸，「唔……」她在另一个吻结束后胡乱咬着面前的肌肤，她随着里昂抽插的节奏而上下起伏，她抓着对方的背部，可能会留下爪印的念头在她的脑海中一闪而过，随后就再也找不到了。

她的双腿因为快感而不断地打颤，痉挛似的颤抖着。她闻到了血腥味，随即她强迫自己找回少的可怜的理智并且低下头，里昂白色的绷带上渗出扎眼的红色。她反应过来准备说些什么，但又不得不随着对方加剧的动作以及抚摸而抛至脑后。

她只能够分神与应对更多无法克制的呻吟及喘息，因为高潮的到来而颤栗着。她恍惚间听见里昂在她耳边沉重的喘息着，对方在她为此而收缩绞紧的内壁间继续了几次猛烈的顶入，拥抱使彼此间粘腻着汗水的皮肤紧密的贴靠着。

艾达放任里昂射在了她的体内，她抚摸过特工汗津津的发丝，闭上眼睛听着对方低沉的呻吟。

「所以你还想要更多吗？」她半舔过对方的耳廓，用她略带沙哑的性感嗓音低声的询问道。下个瞬间她感受到对方为此顿了顿，小幅度的点了点头。


	4. 4

-4-

她在迷迷糊糊中蹭了蹭床铺，从窗帘缝隙中渗透过来的阳光让她逐渐变得清醒，充斥着里昂气息的空调被异常的舒适，一夜无梦，老实说她已经很久没有这么尝试过了。当然了，也有可能是她实在是累透了的缘故，她倒是没想到特工居然如此精神奕奕。她再次闭上眼睛，伸出手随意的摸了摸她身边的位置——空的。

这有点不太寻常，艾达想，她哪一次不是在里昂类似八爪鱼的拥抱中因为太热而迫不得已醒过来。她愣了愣，低血糖让她的思维变得比平时要缓慢，随后她低沉的呻吟一声，再度埋进了被子中。 

他不在床上，那么他在哪？

她闭上双眼，半分钟后终于完全清醒过来。她又在床上躺了一会，才不怎么情愿的掀开被子坐起来。她身上套着的是里昂宽大的睡衣，这么看来他在她累的睡过去后，还抱她去了浴室进行了简单的清理。

这名特工对她的信任总是出乎意料的，艾达在洗漱完毕后，并且在公寓中没能够寻找到熟悉的身影后思索到。虽然她有着对方的备用钥匙，不过显然让一名国际间谍单独的待在他的私人空间可不是一名优秀的特工该做的——但身份可没能够阻止他们互相吸引，彼此渴望。

她换上了自己的衣服（感谢带有烘干功能的洗衣机），顺着食物的香味来到了餐厅。她发现了一杯还算温的咖啡，烤至焦黄的吐司（老天，他是用番茄酱在上面画了一颗爱心吗？）和几片培根。她将视线移动到桌台上的咖啡机，他起的应该很早，甚至有时间浪费来帮她煮咖啡。艾达为此哼了哼，抿了一口后开始解决对方留给她的早餐。

这很好的安抚了她的胃，要知道她从昨天开始除了牛奶和能量棒外并没有其他的进食。而她也恰巧在餐桌上发现了被压在盘子下面的纸条，毫无疑问，来自DSO工作，并且还是紧急呼叫。这让艾达不得不开始检讨自己在特工面前太过于放松的状态，以及缺失的警戒心。

开玩笑的吧，他甚至还带着那道被他胡乱缝合的伤口。

她走到书房打开了对方的电脑，没有任何密码，好极了，他究竟是怎样成功毕业成为一名合格的特工？她有些无奈的摇了摇头，对笔记本进行了一次快速的检查，还算是能够使用。她检查了一下自己的邮箱，没有任何特别的消息，更别说她想要找到的，有关于里昂紧急任务的情报了。 

她该相信对方身为特工的专业性，对吧。艾达叹了口气关上电脑，不再去关注心底微弱的担忧。她一口气喝完了剩下的半杯咖啡，阖上笔记本电脑。随即她注意到书桌边上的一叠文件，内容大概是与他上一次的任务有关——她见过这个，艾达挑了挑眉，虽然她并没有接下那单工作，但雇主很明显与不久前，或者说两天前她刚结束的是同一个。

她又再度翻了翻，夹在文件中的、里昂乱糟糟的草稿报告上阐明了病毒样本并没有回收成功。任务失败了？还真不像他。她不以为意的低哼一声，将文件放回了原处。

她没有接到任何工作，那么假期理所应当的继续。假使里昂足够幸运能够在她的假期结束之前赶回来，说不定她能够将自己的安排稍微做上点改变，添加一名特工进来应该算不上太难的事情。

「那么祝你好运了，我的特工。」她在跨出防盗门的前一秒回头，对着空荡的公寓留下了一枚飞吻。 

「我的运气简直是糟糕透了。」被迫空投至感染区域的特工低声的咒骂一句，高跳低开，完美落地。当然，朝上帝发誓现在的他最想做的事是抱着艾达好好睡上一个回笼觉，享受他的假期，而不是在如此美好的清早，接到休假通知以外的电话，「我才刚刚结束一个任务。」 

「事出紧急，里昂。」电话那头的联络员有些无奈的回应，「我们真没办法在短时间内找到与你同样优秀的特工。」 

「这就是我必须出现在这里的理由，很好。」他努力的减少声音中的嘲讽——目前为止不太成功，他脱下身上的降落伞，将它甩在一旁，「来自政府的剥削从来不会停止，说实话，你们究竟打算什么时候给我涨工资？」

他掏出了手枪，神情重新变得严肃，他总是能够很快的进入任务状态。

「还记得你三个月前的那次任务吗？」哈尼根没有理会对方的讽刺，而是继续将话题转回到正经事上面。

「难以忘怀。」他没有犹豫的回答。 

那对于他来说可不仅仅是一次失败的任务，他同时还被对方狠狠的戏耍了一通——麻醉剂，还有感染者。他记不太清楚自己在麻醉剂的作用下究竟支撑了多久，当那些麻药发作的越为过分，以至于他没办法很好的将准星对上那些感染者的时候，生存小刀成了他唯一的依仗。他几乎是拼尽全力躲过了感染者的啃咬，那些该死的，带着病毒的唾液。

他凭借着十几年的经验成功逃离，狼狈的躲在角落等待着药效减退。

「它们之间大概有着一定的联系。」电话那头继续说道，既然里昂曾经接受过此类任务，那么他应该会更加的熟练。 

「行吧。」他叹了口气，关掉通讯，不怎么美好的回忆令他的身体僵了僵。经过那次之后，麻醉剂理所当然的成为了他心目中最为厌恶的药品，对方想要的或许只是让他在痛苦无力中成为感染者的牺牲品，但他活下来了，死里逃生，「我发誓我不会犯同样的错误。」

他紧贴着建筑物将自己藏匿在阴影处，视线的死角，盯着远处几只游荡的感染者。毫无疑问这是一片遭受到感染的区域，人烟稀少并且被紧急封锁，这看起来可一点也不像是紧急情况。他思量着，按照官方的说法，这大概是三个月前病毒样本改良后的，一块倒霉被选上的试验地。

该死，如果他三个月前的任务能够成功——

他抬起头，送他来到这的直升机早已经不见了，空荡荡的道路除了零散的感染者之外，甚至连汽车都少的可怜。毕竟只是在建设中的开发区，而其中最为完善的建筑，应该那栋展览馆了。

有了之前的遭遇，他不得不减缓了自己的移动速度，他可不想在被麻醉剂来上那么一下，并且他也很相信自己的逃离肯定被始作俑者视为了威胁。他腹部的伤口还在持续疼痛着，跳伞可不是一个对伤口愈合有效的运动。他没来得及拆下乱七八糟的线重新缝合，也没来得及为自己换药。他深吸一口气迅速的往前跑去，躲在了一辆卡车的后头，打定主意忽略那道伤口。

他也许不应该开枪惊动那些感染者，但在面对下一步不确定的情况下，减少感染者的数目是相当有利的。他将手枪抛至左手握紧，右手灵巧的翻出小刀——他在内心读着秒数，在距离他最近的感染者背过身的瞬间冲了上去，悄然无息的解决掉对方，然后翻滚上前划过另一只还没反应过来的感染者的脖颈。

他与身下的几只靠的过于接近了，对方发现了他，这令里昂不得不开枪射击，所幸这附近的数目算不上多，他耗费了两梭子弹，也终于再度回到了建筑物的隐蔽下，与目的地的距离又再度缩短了。

半个小时后他走上了展馆前过长的楼梯，击碎了阻挡住他的淡蓝色玻璃，顺利抵达。

他警惕的四周环视着，在有了一次不愉快经历的情况下靠着掩体移动。展览馆的内部比他想象中的还要复杂多了，奇形怪状的墙壁阻碍着他的视线，展示台上的玻璃倒映出他的模样。他听见了缓慢的，拖沓的脚步声和野兽般无意义的呻吟。这使他能够大概分辨出感染者的方位，并且避开它们。 

除此之外他还听见了大型设备运作的机械音，这可能是唯一一个能够表明他并没有来错地方的证据。他紧张的吞咽了一下，直觉告诉他这个展览馆应该不只有他一个活人，他带了手雷，这或许会为他解决一些突发状况。 

就在他即将抵达最后一个展区的时候，突如其来的枪响扯断了里昂紧绷的神经，他猛地向后退了几步躲过了高处的狙击，将自己藏身在圆弧的展示台后面。这很不对劲，他的思绪正在快速运转着，消音的狙击可比这个要致命多了——现在他必须先确定那名狙击手的位置，也许……

对方象征性的开了几枪，就像是失去兴趣般的转移了目标。子弹毫不留情的击打在了运作中的机械上，很快电流所产生的火花便冒了出来。

「该死！」场内的感染者被寻找声响追了过来，曾经的记忆片段在里昂的脑海中一闪而过，他的呼吸停滞了几秒。 

他的注意力全在那个机器，还有逐渐从阴影中出现的感染者身上。他几乎是在十几秒的时间内就反应过来狙击手的举动极其不正常，可惜还是太慢了，他被人猛地抓住，随后狠狠的撞击在了展示台上。他还没来得及处理自己的头晕目眩，对方又再度给他来了一下，让他彻底陷入黑暗。


	5. 5

-5-

一个月后，华盛顿郊区，安全屋。

这段时间对于艾达来说可能过于悠闲了，她原本以为自己的假期计划总会与某位忙碌的DSO特工有着关联，但对方似乎依旧在执行任务，除了三周半前的那条含糊其辞，不知所云的短信外，她再没能够收到里昂任何的讯息——不得不说她有点想念来自对方老套又笨拙的邀请了。 

她坐在沙发上，将保养完毕的狙击枪放到一旁，不自然的拿出手机，扫了一眼屏幕，用手指随意的划了划后，重新将手机扔到大腿边上。她原本该定下机票，然后充分的享受这次来之不易的假期，而不是在定下后又兴致缺缺的取消航班。

可怜的特工就要错过他难得一次的机会了，她心想。

下一秒她腿边的手机猛然间的震了震，并且闪烁了几下。她为此挑了挑眉，解锁后滑开了短信栏。并不是她预想中属于里昂的短信，而是工作，当然，她耸了耸肩，这并不令她感到意外。

她打开电脑开始检查自己的私人邮箱，简略的看了看最新的邮件，上面仅仅是标注出了地点以及物品。也是时候该结束这个漫长而无趣的假期了，她思量着，没有太多的犹豫就接下了工作。对方给出的酬劳看上去挺不错，但这很简单就和她的准备工作相互抵消了，她还必须亲自收集更多的情报，策划路线，以确保任务的成功，还有她本人的生命安全。 

「算不上太麻烦。」简单地回复完邮件后，她自言自语道。

如此频繁的接触到有关于生化武器的工作其实并不太常见，毕竟不是时时刻刻都有人想着研制病毒，或是爆发危机。她的生活中当然也存在着其他正常的，属于普通间谍的工作，窃取机密可比将寄生虫装在特定的容器中交给委托人要轻松多了。

不过这次的任务大约也算得上是轻松，正如她所说的，病毒可不是什么随处可见的玩意，除非是极为特殊的情况下，不然想要接触到也极为困难。但她还真没想到这间公司居然与病毒有着密切联系，假使不是这一次的委托。

她需要得到手只是一份普通的、有关于病毒的资料，这与她之前的几次任务存在着一定的联系，她应该采取些行动，例如私自调查吗？她皱着眉思索到，这次的雇主并不是上次那位，而他们显然在围绕着同一样东西打转，老天，她可真不希望被卷入了意外的麻烦中，她的意思是，不是谁都喜欢类似于蓝翔那次的烂摊子。

她轻呼一口气，眨了眨因为长时间注视着电脑屏幕而酸痛的眼睛，从沙发上站了起来。她理了理自己有些凌乱的黑发，移动至桌台前为自己倒了一杯咖啡。有些苦了，她啜了一口想，能够下咽，但与特工的相比还是差了点。她有些好奇里昂究竟是什么时候摸清楚她的品味，经过他处理的食材总是极对胃口。 

她用冰箱内储存的食物填饱了自己的胃，从衣柜中捞出了一套黑色的潜行服。她准备好了经过保养看上去崭新的弓弩，犹豫半响后顺手带上了里昂的沙鹰，她想她大概不会愚蠢到惊动保全，不过杀伤性较强的武器能够更好的应对突发状况。

驱车前往目的地大概会耗费她半天的时间，也许她能够在凌晨赶到，顺便进行简易的调查。

太阳在她驾驶着雪佛兰行进的途中落下，她不想花费精力为自己找一辆新车，而里昂的汽车则成了最佳的选择。特工廉价雪佛兰所拥有的隐蔽性要比她的跑车好的多，没有什么人会在意它不自然的，在一片漆黑的深夜停在了某栋大厦的不远处。

艾达透过车窗紧紧地注视着自己的目标，盯着建筑物偶尔闪过手电光芒的窗口。不正常的巡逻，她在心中默念，她可不认为这间公司会值得如此频繁巡逻，森严的戒备。无论如何，她必须先得到建筑图纸，黑进大厦中存在的监视摄像头，弄清楚巡逻的路线与频率。

她发动汽车，打算在明天一早继续进行。

而这一念头很快就被对面大楼的不速之客打断。 

是狙击手，即便相隔的距离有些远了，艾达还是在第一时间认了出来。她不动声色的熄灭发动机，等待了一会——对方没有开枪，只是单纯的待在那里，很快她就发现对方这么做的目的大概与她更加相近些——观察那些巡逻的警卫。

看来她不是唯一的访客，她也许不能将琐碎的准备拖至明天早上了，艾达哼了哼，发动汽车掉头离开，很明显他们都是冲着那栋建筑物中唯一具有价值的资料而去，而她一向不喜欢同行的捷足先登。

得到设计图的过程比她想象的要容易多了，抵达酒店后她就开始尝试着联络雇主。并且提出了这项需求，出乎意料的是她在十分钟内就得到了邮件回复，上面甚至还贴心的标注出了目标楼层，这令她有些怀疑对方是否已经察觉还有其他势力正窥视着这份资料。

这大概算的上是加班，她盯着被黑入的监视器视频，不耐烦的动了动尝试着找到一个更加舒服的姿势。她在手边描绘出的草图上修修改改，期间捂着嘴打了个不明显的哈欠。她有点困了，并且迫切的想要躺倒在那张看上去品质还不错的床上。

稍晚一些的时候她得到了这次机会，可惜时间实在是少的可怜，不够充足的休憩让她在清醒时感到头晕脑胀。

行动的时间自然是定在夜晚，当然这并不是说她不能在白天完成，也许这才是技术含量要求较低的那个，只是后者的准备时间需要更久，而从另外一名不速之客来看，时间应该是现在的她最为缺乏的。

她在白天时顶替了一名客户的预约成功进入大厦，并且在轻易的甩掉接待后对内部进行了实地的调查。存放资料的楼层被严格封锁，电梯的按键需要密码，紧急通道同样需要刷卡解锁。但这算不上太大的问题，她在黑入电梯内摄像头的同时就已经得到了密码，虽然她为此盯了屏幕整整一个上午。

当午夜来临时她换上了那套干练的潜行服，她将沙鹰塞进了大腿上绑着的枪套中，绳枪则是一如既往的待在腰间原本的位置。她在仔细检查一番被她放在后备箱中的弓弩，有些意外的在后备箱不怎么惹眼的角落发现了一柄匕首，黑色尖头，绑腿款，里昂的品味。

「丢三落四？」艾达轻挑起眉毛，扬起一抹细微的笑容，「难怪他总是抱怨自己的武器消耗的太快。」

然后她迅速合上车盖。

在为了避免被追踪的情况下，她绕了点路，在市内兜了几个圈才抵达目的地。她打了打方向盘拐弯将汽车停在了楼与楼之间的窄小巷子里，随即下车从后备箱中取出武器。她避开了路灯，在黑暗的遮蔽下往前走，来到了大厦的紧急逃生出口，掏出了白天离开前顺来的磁卡。 

她的时间点向来控制的不错，交班的间隙让她能够毫不顾忌的直径走到电梯门口。她按下了目标点的下两个楼层，端着弓弩靠在电梯的角落等待着。她不能够完全保证使用电梯的安全性，也幸亏她的运气足够好，往上移动的期间并没能碰上其他的小意外。

伴随着电梯抵达的提示音，她在电梯门开启的一瞬间扣动扳机，飞速划过的弓箭准确无比的射进了站在电梯门前，举着步枪还没来得及反应过来的警卫的咽喉。电梯跳动的数字太容易引起怀疑了，艾达注视了几秒地上的尸体，面无表情的跨过。

她也许应该将尸体藏起来，但那实在是太麻烦了。如果她的情报没有出错，在距离敌人发现前她还有十五分钟。她开始往楼梯的方向跑去，两分钟后划过磁卡，熟练的输入了密码。她等待了一会，随即闪入门内，她继续往前小心翼翼的走了几步，脚尖踢到了某种物体。

是被破坏了的感应器。

她猛地反应过来，毫不犹豫的打开了夹在耳廓上的微型手电，灯光令她眼前的景象一览无余——她的视线掠过被击倒在地的警卫。

该死，她来晚了。 

她几乎是立刻往存放资料的房间跑去，同时开始庆幸自己已经背熟了路线。她已经没办法分神去掩盖自己的脚步声了，她的预计出现了一点偏差，没料到对方居然如此的迅速，要知道换班前的警戒可比后半夜要严多了，更别说楼下的保全对这次袭击根本毫无察觉。

她朝右手边拐去，目光锁定在被打开的门前，微弱的光芒溢了出来。这扇门有三重加密，声纹锁和眼球识别大概是那名倒在门口的、受伤的研究员会出现在这里的原因。她的心跳开始不自然的加速，这使她不得不深呼吸一口，才端起弓弩走了进去。

除去那些发散着蓝色光芒的实验器材外，整个房间都凌乱不堪。她所收到的邮件曾经给出提醒，对方素来谨慎的性格只会留下一份纸质版的资料，而现在，艾达扫视着四周，发现了被打开的，已经空无一物的保险柜。

也许这个房间内还有其他与其相关的东西——

警报器刺耳的声响打断了她下一步的动作。

她迫不得已离开了全封闭式的房间，朝着与电梯相反的方向躲去，感谢她带上了沙鹰，用这家伙来击碎玻璃实在是再简单不过了。 

她在枪响逐渐传来的时候一跃而下。


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

艾达将车开至酒店的停车场，熄了火，她在车内待了一会，确保自己没有被跟踪之后才走下车。

她可没办法为这次的行动找任何的借口，她太过于大意轻敌以至于让资料被其他势力的人抢先一步夺走。而无论是从对方的手段和效率来说，都不太像是政府的官方人员，当然了，在没有任何正面交火的情况下，这些倒也只是猜测。

手机铃声在她前脚踏进房间，关上门的下一秒响起。艾达掏出后偏头看了看来电显示，陌生的号码，毫无疑问，并不是她期望的那个。

「你们得到消息的速度出乎意料的快。」艾达哼了一声率先打破沉默，她打赌这应该算不上是巧合，对方肯定是有着自己的渠道在第一时间得到情报，而监视则是最佳方式。她走上前在落地窗前站了一会，在没有发现任何的不寻常后拉上窗帘，转身弯腰从房间内的冰箱中取出了一瓶矿泉水。

「别误会了，」电话那头听出来了她不着痕迹透露出来的厌恶，略带诚恳的解释道，「我们只是纯粹得到消息的速度要快上那么一点，仅此而已。」

艾达挑了挑眉，打开免提后将手机放置在一旁的桌面上，她拧开瓶盖灌了一口冰水拯救自己干涩的喉咙。如果她的速度再快上那么一点，兴许就能够抢在对方之前得到那份资料，她想，也可能不行，毕竟她根本不清楚对方是什么时候闯入那栋建筑。更别说那间实验室的三重密码锁，她还真没有提前准备任何与眼球有关的工具。

「看来你也不能够保证万无一失，」对方也没有去等待艾达的回应，反而自顾自的继续说道。他虽然在称述任务失败的事实，但听起来并不为她没有得到资料而感到意外，甚至连责怪都没有出现在语气中，就像是毫不在意她的失败所造成的损失，「没有提前给出警告，是我们工作的失误。」

她为对方不寻常态度挑了挑眉，有些怀疑他的企图，包括那份资料是否如同他说的那么重要。

「也许你该告诉我这究竟怎么回事。」她将瓶盖盖上，回头注视着被她摆放在桌上的手机。在做足准备的情况下发现被其他人抢先一步，老实说这种感觉可不太好——她不太清楚里昂有时是否会有这种感觉——或许没有，毕竟他们之间的任务并没有太多的冲突。她的雇主朝她隐瞒了一些事，当然，在一般情况下她也不会去特意打探些什么，但如果这是导致她任务失败的原因，她不介意问上几句。

「就像是你所猜测的，竞争对手。」那边很大方的回答了这点，并再次为自己的隐瞒感到抱歉，「我们并没有料到他们会如此的……迅速。」电话那头的声音突然变得杂乱，艾达隐约还能够听到几句粗暴的争吵，所以她靠在沙发边上耐着性子等待着。

这倒是有点无聊了，她想，争吵正在逐步的升级，音节有些模糊以至于很难准确的分辨出他们究竟在谈些什么，但她还是能够从混乱的交谈中听出几个熟悉的关键词，不外乎是资料、病毒，和几个地点的名称。

她等待了大概五分钟，当属于里昂的黑色小刀已经能够被她在手上熟悉的耍出花样的时候，电话的那头终于停歇了。他们感觉上去就像是达成了某些共识，艾达为自己的猜想叹了口气，希望不是什么会让她招惹上麻烦的共识。

「虽然我们很看重那份文件，但眼下似乎没有别的选择了。」她这次的雇主，也可能只是两者间的一名联络员，再度沉声严肃的开口。他虽然一直试图表现出从容不迫，但艾达依然发现了被隐藏的焦躁，「文件只是作为辅助性的钥匙，而我们真正需要得到的是另一个。那么作为补偿——」

「你们需要我做什么？」艾达很快打断了对方的话，她实在是没有那个闲心——说实在的她已经耗费了相当多的耐心——去听他们长篇大论。任务确实是失败了，在这点上她不会进行更多的狡辩。

「我们会将详细内容用邮件传送给你。」对面满意的说道，他们还在苦恼该如何让这名间谍接下所谓真正的目标，他们准备了许多筹码，不过现在看来似乎用不太上了，「别让我再一次怀疑你的专业性，女士。」

艾达走上前挂断了电话，解开身上的战术背带扔在一旁后仰倒在床上。她当然听出了对方显而易见的威胁，可惜这并不能够对她造成任何影响，当然她也没打算让任务再度失败。她举起手机删除与对方的通话记录，无意间看到了不久前的一通来自DSO特工的未接来电——她可没办法第一时间接起只响了一声的来电，对吧。

冰凉的水令她的胃开始有点抽痛，她换了姿势尝试让自己好受点。她盯着浴室发了会呆，几分钟后万般不情愿的从床上坐了起来。她可不想在风尘仆仆的情况下躺进被窝中睡上一觉，更别说她衣服上还沾着没有散去的硝烟味。

没有什么能够比热水更加令人感觉舒服的存在了，艾达将自己埋进充斥着热水的浴缸后想到，她盯着墙面白色的瓷砖，热气让她变得昏昏欲睡。老实说她已经很久没有经历过失败的任务了，而连任务目标都没见到还是第一次。就在这不久前她似乎还嘲笑过里昂的报告书，特工难得一次告吹的任务。

当她擦着头发从浴室中走出来的时候，最想做的自然是躺倒在床上昏睡过去。但在犹豫半响后还是打开了自己的笔记本电脑，她从行李箱中翻出一截巧克力试图安抚自己的胃，甜腻的味道让她在吃第一口的时候就感到难以下咽。

她皱着眉，灌了好几口水后才将晚餐解决完，她有些不太明白为什么里昂能够将这种东西吃的津津有味。

她坐在电脑前等待了一会，很快收到了来自对方的邮件，从比之前要多的信息量来看，这应该才是他们的真正目的。也代表着无论她这次的任务失败与否，对方都会想办法将这份工作交付给她。

「这看上去像是我必须离开美国一段时间了。」她看了一眼目的地后自言自语到，保持着一贯的面无表情。她没有在邮件中发现有关于竞争对手更多的信息，这也代表着她必须要自己查清楚这些。毫无疑问，她被摆了一道，理应当给予对方一点小小的回报。

这个任务可比她之前的小插曲要困难多了，艾达仔细的阅读着邮件，无数的念头掠过她的脑海，受军方管制这点已经能够限制大部分简单的闯入方式，这也表示着她必须先为自己弄到一张通行证。无论你持有哪种通行证，在一个月内仅有某一天能够统一进入，而距离那天还有两周的时间。

两周的时间足够她准备完毕，她对于这些实在是再熟悉不过了。

她又检查了一遍邮件，发现没有其他遗漏的方面后关掉了电脑。现在来说，这些所有的准备都不算重要，她需要调查的首位也不是那个竞争对手，而是她的雇主。她可不是安全无害，只要拿了足够的雇佣金就妄想她成为己方的间谍。对方莫名其妙的态度可不是一个好兆头，她总要找点方法在麻烦一拥而上的时候全身而退。

她又喝了一口水，然后迫不及待的躺倒在床上，舒服的床铺让她终于能够放松自己紧绷的肌肉。她闭上双眼放轻自己的呼吸，尝试着睡过去。或许她还必须考虑更多些，才能够避免腹背受敌，艾达在迷迷糊糊中想到，既然这份文件出现在国内，那么美国政府就有很高的几率参与进来。

这件事情在她再次清醒后被她列为第二重要的方面，毫无疑问，她不可能每一次都那么巧的遇见里昂。

她一直睡到第二天的下午才完全睁开双眼，疲惫依然环绕着她。她摸索着拿起摆放在床头柜上的手机，点击了几下，随意翻阅着今天的新闻。那栋大厦所发生的事情理所当然的被本地新闻报道出来了，可惜仅仅是作为失窃贵重物品来处理，只占了网页的一个小角落，没有出现任何有关于那份文件，或是这间封闭的实验室的消息。

但DSO肯定发现了所谓的不寻常，他们对于生化武器的嗅觉比猎犬还要灵敏。

艾达扯出一个嘲讽的笑容，关上了正在浏览的网页。她必须从其他渠道来获得自己想要的消息了，她的意思是，哪名间谍没有自己的情报网呢。


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

她不得不继续留在这里，并且花了点时间去调查两天前闯入的公司——老实说她也不清楚为什么这间公司会与病毒研究扯上关系，或许是他们认为制药厂已经不再是第一选择，但无论如何，她已经能够确定它只是个差劲至极的掩饰。

艾达哼了一声之后将手中的文件甩回桌上，和其他的散乱着堆叠在一起。这些文件的数目过大并且信息杂碎，能够被归类出的，有价值的东西少的可怜。她不知道是应该赞叹对方的保密程度，还是该嘲讽这间公司被隐瞒的可怜。

她先是按照习惯调查了与它的竞争对手，甚至连不起眼的陈年旧账都被仔细的翻了出来，虽然得到了某些猜测，但远没有她开始调查对方的合作势力时来的清晰明了。看看对方为了得到资料所使出的手段，那个被当成是解开门锁工具的可怜研究员——他断了几条肋骨，或者其他更多的什么，这可不像是正常的合作，对吧。所以她更加倾向于这间公司不过是个被利用的对象。 

足以引起她怀疑的对象并没有想象中的容易排查，这家公司也没有直截了当看上去的那么干净，即便是她面前的文件已经堆积成山，她仍然是一无所获。意料之中，她也没指望简单的调查能够挖出些什么，特别是这种总喜欢假装神秘的雇主。如果她能够顺着网络或是电话追踪过去……显然对方已经谨慎的考虑到这点了。

她坐在酒店房间内的沙发上无所事事的发了会呆，终于等到了本该在昨天就出现的讯息。

她有点后悔没有拍下那名和她抢生意家伙的照片，虽说即便是拍了下来，他们之间的距离也会让那张照片的解析度不足，但在骇入情报局后依旧有办法分辨对比出来，从这个人展开调查应该也算是不错的选择。

但现在做出什么假设都没有任何意义。 

艾达滑动屏幕删去了最新的短信消息，退了房间后将不多的行李放置在了汽车的后座。她犹豫半响，还是把弓弩从后备箱取了出来，放在副驾驶的座位下，利用毛毯遮盖住。她操纵方向盘拐上一条偏僻的道路，二十分钟后停在了一家咖啡店的旁边。

她倒是没想到会有雇主还要早到的情报贩子。

「我原本以为会对这些感兴趣的只有联邦调查局或是别的什么。」对方在艾达坐下之后缓慢的开口，他扫视着四周以确保并没有任何其他的麻烦，「但那辆车倒是很符合探员的审美，噢，掩人耳目，我很清楚这个。」

对方探寻的语气惹来了艾达短促的轻笑，「我以为你很清楚不是什么人都喜欢谈论自己的私生活。」

「职业习惯。」他当然想得到更多有价值的情报，但猛然间意识到了女间谍的危险程度，很快的控制住了自己饶有兴趣的注视，「白领罪犯，这是我能够调查到的全部了。」

他将档案袋放在桌子上，如果不是他很早就开始调查那家伙，天知道他要为了这次生意耗费多少精力。对方很有技巧，他甚至没办法找到任何能够将它与病毒联系起来的确切证据，而那个集团不久前的内讧令他抓住了时机。

她随意的翻阅着档案袋中的资料文件，里面甚至还包括了几张模糊不清的照片，而她一眼就能够认出背景处熟悉的淡蓝色光芒，除去她最感兴趣的生化武器方面，剩下的则是一些犯罪的证据，不外乎是毒品交易、枪械走私或是在金钱上与某些黑帮挂钩——但这都不是她所需要的。

「合作愉快。」简单的确认后她满意的说道，付出了相当大的金钱作为代价自然是物超所值。她将手中的文件放回档案袋，却被其中一个地点的名称吸引了注意力，她似乎在哪里见过这个词，旅游杂志……不，是另一份文件，就在她接下这个任务来到这个城市之前。

对方看上去还想要聊上几句，要知道如果成功他可不仅仅能够挖到这名间谍的情报，甚至还可能得到些有关于DSO某名特工的，不过对方冷漠的态度说明了这些想法根本不可能付诸实践。

他朝艾达礼节性的点了点头，离开的同时拎起了放置在她腿边的手提箱。他可不会害怕里面的金钱数目出现什么问题，他得给与自己的老顾客一点信任。他给侍者留下小费后离开了咖啡店，拦下了一辆的士。

艾达的注意力全部都在文件的那张纸上，她正强迫自己回忆起究竟是在哪见过这份熟悉的内容。而正当她有点头绪的时候，思路很快就被打断了——爆炸与尖叫声，那辆载有情报贩子的出租车在她的眼皮底下燃烧起来。

她猛然站起来，草草的将文件塞回档案袋，在一片惊恐的尖叫声与杂乱的人群相互碰撞逃跑冲出咖啡厅。没救了，当然，并且干净利落。她抬起头一边四处寻找着袭击的源头，一边按下汽车的遥控按钮。她应该检查一下汽车是否被动过手脚，但恐怕没有那个时间了。她发动汽车踩下油门，直径超越着火的出租。

她没有原路返回，而是将油门一踩到底往前开去。她娴熟的变道超越车辆，顾不上自己已经超速。随后她听见了枪声，几辆不知道从哪冒出来的黑色轿车在她后面紧追不舍，很显然这是他们是冲着资料来的，艾达想，不然也不会直接将情报贩子灭口。不太可能是她的雇主，大概是同样与这件事有所关联的人——她想起了雇主含糊不清提到过的竞争对手，看来她还真是惹到了不小的麻烦。

她驶入了主干道，身旁车辆的数目逐渐变得多起来。她有技巧性的打着方向盘，配合着刹车倒也成功的令几辆咬着不放的汽车偏离道路。太嫩了，她嘲讽的冷哼一声想到，他们的准头可不是一般的差。

两辆黑色的越野装甲车从十字路口的左右两条车道相对行驶而来，它们稳稳当当的停在了道路交汇的中心，恰巧挡住了艾达的道路。端着机关枪的敌人从车上走下来，枪口一致对准了朝他们驶来的廉价雪佛兰。 

「想要玩一玩，对吧？」艾达咧嘴露出一个嘲弄的笑容，她踩下油门加速前进，丝毫不在意即将要面对着的是十几把机关枪的扫射。她先是低头躲过一排子弹，汽车在她的操控下几乎是转了三百六十度的弯掉转过头，轮胎与地面摩擦发出刺耳的杂音，同时利用前一辆车作为掩护躲过了目标为车尾的再一次扫射。

艾达透过后视镜注视着逐渐拉开的距离，逆行有些困难但总体来说对她造成不了太大的影响。她听见了警车的警铃声，而那名站在机关枪后面的领头人物看上去像是咒骂了几句，顺便踹了一脚其中一名倒霉的手下。

她穿梭在逆行的车辆中，她敢打赌对方正在计算着继续追逐与放弃之间的利益差，而正当她以为这次的袭击已经结束，对方也看上去像是准备撤退的时候，骑着摩托车的另一名敌人从楼与楼之间的小巷中飞驰而出。比起刚才那些蠢货来说有点实力的敌人，毫无疑问，毕竟他在操控着摩托车紧紧跟随在她身后的同时还能够扣动手中扳机。

几分钟后那辆摩托已经追到了她汽车屁股后头，紧贴着，看上去像是轻而易举的就能够利用穿甲手枪击中她的油箱——但目前看来她还不需要考虑这些，对方甚至连开枪也仅仅是偏离目标，带上了一点威胁，她侧低下头躲过一枚子弹思索着，他看上去目标只是在那份文件上。

艾达开始尝试着甩掉对方，可惜目前为止不太成功，摩托车所拥有的灵巧性要高得多，而且不得不承认，这家伙在追踪上大概是一把好手，被当做目标咬上大概很难摆脱了，更别说她还必须要考虑敌方的支援——老天，她还没打算毁了里昂心爱的雪佛兰。

说实话这份文件对她的意义算不上太大，艾达迅速扫了一眼副驾驶上被毛毯遮盖住的弓弩，腾出一只手扯开了档案袋。她需要的不过是生化武器那方面的资料，两张A4纸的内容，而其他的犯罪记录与证据对于她来说就是废物，无论是集团间的斗争还是白领犯罪，她一项都不想参与。

她抽出自己需要的那部分资料，然后将剩余的甩出窗外。文件从档案袋中飘散出来，那名追着她不放的人不出意外的停了下来。

一个好时机。她挑了挑眉，几秒后也同时踩下了刹车。

「我也该送你点小礼物。」她用一贯的调侃语调说道，沙哑性感。下一个瞬间她打开车门，端起弓弩对准不远处的摩托车，准确无误的将闪烁着红光的箭只射入了摩托车的车架。随即她重新回到了雪佛兰的驾驶座，踩下油门。

爆炸的红光在后视镜中扬起。


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

她在更多的警笛声靠近之前驱车离开，拐入僻静的小道绕了几圈以确定没有其他的敌人后，直接驶上了高速公路，她已经没有必要在这座城市继续逗留了。

艾达将车停在了加油站的角落，终于有了一丝喘息的机会能够让她开始头痛雪佛兰破碎的玻璃以及满身的弹孔。这提醒着她所经历过的并不是那么令人愉悦的追杀，但她所能够想象到的，里昂对着破损的汽车所露出的欲哭无泪的表情足够可爱到让她忽视这一切的不愉快。当然也包括他试图询问些什么，却欲言又止的模样。

她快速清理干净周身的碎玻璃，走下汽车检查它的受损程度。足够多的弹孔让艾达蹙眉，这也难怪她来到加油站的一路上被拦截了两次，幸好她的演技无懈可击，惊恐并且表现的焦躁不安，尽可能让自己看上去像是无辜被卷入了黑帮的交火，而匆忙逃跑的普通人。在得到了一系列的官方安抚及大致的询问后，脱身易如反掌。

她重点检查了汽车的轮胎和油箱位置，前者没有太大的问题，而后者则明显有着几个危险性十足的弹孔，控制的极为精准，艾达丝毫不怀疑只要稍微的偏一点，这辆车就没办法逃离爆炸的命运。不可能是机关枪的扫射造成的，是那名后来才出现的摩托车手。她有点怀疑那名车手与几天前她执行任务所碰到的是同一位，也许他摘掉安全帽露出的就是被联邦调查局通缉的面孔。

车子的状态还算得上能够运行，最起码返回华盛顿是不存在问题。以至于修理汽车和通知保险公司，这大概要等待她任务结束之后了，或是说里昂的任务结束，也许她能够送辆新车给在某些方面品味奇异的特工，就当做提前的圣诞礼物怎么样？

艾达为她的想法发出一声轻笑，很快就将它抛至在了脑后。她环顾四周在发现没有除了她之外的其他人后，转身朝加油站里面的便利店走去。她随意挑了一瓶饮料，顺手拿了一条糖果，然后走向收银台。

她在结账的时候漫不经心的盯着电视新闻，上面播报的是不久前她遭遇枪战，而这段摇晃剧烈的视频大概是路人用手机拍摄的，在她射出那只爆炸箭之后——那个人被爆炸的冲击推飞，撞击在了护栏上又很快的站了起来——他没死，这个认知令艾达的表情瞬间变得严肃，这可不是个好消息。

她应该将那个人作为弓箭的目标，而不是那辆摩托车。但在有限的时间内大脑依旧是选择了最为保险的攻击方式，把阻止对方的追击作为第一要素。

她回到车内，将购物袋放在副驾驶的座位上。她拿起饮料，外部冰冷的水汽让她被玻璃划破的手指有点疼痛，不过这无关紧要。她拧开瓶盖喝了几口，随后又含了一颗糖在嘴里。她想起来究竟是在哪见到过那个地名了，艾达从毛毯下面抽出文件，与记忆中的比对了一番。这个地名曾经出现在里昂的那份报告中，并且还是以任务失败作为结尾。

如果这与里昂失败的工作挂钩，也难怪她会在调查后遭到追击。她注视着面前碎裂一半的玻璃，再三犹豫后转动钥匙发动了汽车，这附近可没有能够让她借用的目标，而且她也不太可能随意的将属于特工的汽车扔在加油站。

在前往她这次的目标地点之前，她该回一趟里昂的公寓，也许能够得到不少对她有帮助的收获。

天色在她抵达公寓的停车场时已经完全暗下来了，她依旧将车停在了特工喜欢的老位置，破碎的玻璃和弹孔与之前形成了鲜明的对比，艾达在车前站了一会，为它可怜的惨状感到短暂的抱歉。

里昂的公寓依旧是她离开时的那样，也就说明了她的特工至少有一个多月都没有回家了。这次他的任务倒是执行的有点久了，艾达挑了挑眉，忽略了一闪而过的担忧，老练的特工可没有那么容易出状况，对吧。

她快速走到对方的书房，那份堆叠在书桌上的文件依旧保持着她离开时的模样。艾达随手翻了几下，很轻易的找到了她需要的内容。但她需要的可不是这份草稿……艾达又再度翻了翻，特工喜欢备份的习惯总是不错的，她想，随后将自己的视线移动到他书桌的柜门，密码锁，她顿了顿，几乎没有思考就输入了密码。

说真的，这可不是正常特工该有的警惕。

柜子中的档案袋按照时间顺序排列，如果她想完全能够不动声色的取走那些保密级别较高，那些恐怖组织或是其他国家所虎视眈眈的文件，里昂甚至不会察觉那些文件失踪了，警报器对正常的解锁方式没有任何的用处。

她取出了最靠外的那份，轻叹一口气后索性坐在了椅子上，带着与先前完全不同的细致度阅读这份报告。

「他对待报告的态度倒没有那么随意。」艾达为这份报告的严谨程度感到惊讶，语气中不乏带了点赞叹。他总是很清楚政府那些人需要知道些什么，重点的标注也清晰明了，当然肯定也隐瞒了些什么。

新型的病毒——嗯，意料之中。艾达翻至下一页的文件，人为研制的，噢，当然，那么泄漏？真有趣，所以是病毒蔓延的速度太快了以至于引起了政府的注意。

那么这已经是全部了？她再次从头到尾翻了一遍，确实是存在有价值的信息，但对于她的问题好像没什么帮助。她叹了一口气，准备将文件放回档案袋中——看来我还是有额外的收获，嗯？她将袋子翻转过来，一个存储卡从里面滑了出来。特工的风格，毫无疑问，他向来对于自己失败的任务格外的严谨，艾达饶有兴趣的注视着手中的存储卡，歪了歪头。然后她打开了面前的电脑，开始检查这张卡内是否含有额外的资料。

存储卡有着复杂的加密，说明他还是挺小心谨慎的。艾达盯着电脑屏幕闪出来的数据，破译需要一些时间，她一边敲击着键盘一边想到，但这构成不了什么问题，就在她尝试了几种不同的算法及黑客手法后，电脑上的进度条就开始稳步进展了。她想她应该找个机会嘲笑特工的学艺不精，以及糟糕透了的密码设定，老实说以她作为提示还真不是个好的选择。 

当然在嘲讽里昂警惕性下降的同时她或许也应该反省一下自己，毕竟得到资料的最好方式应该是带回她的安全屋再进行破译，而不是待在犯案现场——她胡思乱想着，直到屏幕闪出成功的字样。

她原本以为特工并不会多管闲事，像是在没得到政府命令的情况下私自调查这件事。她在众多的资料中注意到了一个集团的名字，这个集团前一阵因为内讧而闹得沸沸扬扬，占据了华盛顿邮报金融区域的大部分板块。而里昂似乎怀疑这个集团与那次的病毒爆发有着联系，可惜没有调查到确切的证据指明这个集团将手伸向了生化武器。 

也许这个集团是她的雇主，也有可能是不久前紧追她不放的袭击者。

无论如何她的任务也必须进行下去了，而她这次工作会撞见特工的可能性倒是升高了。她将存储卡中的数据拷贝了一份给自己，文件中所包括的，只有政府内部的渠道才能够得到资料是她的主要目标。

她将里昂的柜子重新锁好，在连喘口气都没有的情况下就直接离开了公寓。再次回到停车场时她盯着对方那辆破损的雪佛兰有些哭笑不得，在驾驶途中被强劲的风吹着可没那么舒服，她犹豫半响，最后还是利用这个载具回到了自己的安全屋，同时开始认真的思考着特工也是时候换辆新车了。

她定下了机票，将自己武器打包——她所需要携带的并不多，除了惯用的弓弩外大概只需要多一把突击步枪。她摸了摸绑在大腿的黑色小刀，思索半分钟后继续任由它待在那。她不太擅长使用小刀的近身搏斗，但——

她移开了自己的手。

她掏出手机发了几条短信以确保自己的通行证能够万无一失，潜入对她来说基本上没有任何难度，她只需要赶在对方之前到达——在她没有确定那份文件作为‘钥匙’的意义前，之后应该也会是个不错的选择。

随后她深吸一口气，走到洗手台前撩起冷水拍在自己的脸上以此来保持清醒，她想要好好地睡上一觉，但一个小时后她就必须离开前往机场，她还得带上同样是虚假的证件，以保证自己的武器能够被带上飞机。特工在这方面可比她方便多了，DSO的证件简直是最便利的通行证。

「希望这次的工作不会令我太过于失望。」她轻声说道，拿起毛巾擦干自己脸上的水珠。


	9. Chapter 9

-9-

虽然没有额外的时间能够让她浪费在休憩上，但飞机的飞行时长足够弥补这点。头等舱，当然，她可不想在窄小的座位上度过整趟旅行。她在迪拜转机，耗费了两天的时间才踏上任务的目的地，南非。

来自雇佣方的联络提示非常准时的在她刚下飞机的瞬间响起，这让艾达感到些讶异，她原本以为他们并不打算给予她任何支援，无论是进入封锁区域的方式还是武器，当然这也令她怀疑起对方确实实施了某种监视——他们联络的时机总是巧过头了，并且对于她行踪的掌握这点也丝毫不加掩饰。 

这可真令人感到不舒服。

艾达盯着手机屏幕看了一会，她想她即便提出怎样的异议，都不会让对方放弃监视。她或许可以将这理解为一种谨慎，但是她实在是不喜欢在对方能够掌握她一举一动的情况下工作，或者说，极其厌恶。 

她拎着自己轻便的行李箱来到停车场，找到了她提前准备好的BMW，发动汽车抵达了酒店，进入利用她为了这次工作准备的新身份所订下的房间。她仔细的检查了房间的情况，在没发现有任何不寻常后才放好行李。她泡了个澡，换了一身衣服。在飞机上耗费的两天足够令她摆脱休息不足引发的头痛，而现在她也终于能够将注意力集中在工作上了。

一个半小时后她驾车来到了约定好的酒吧，找到了线人。

她在对方的旁边坐下，并且跟服务生点了一杯威士忌。时间可能有点早了，整间酒吧只有零零散散的几名客人，艾达注视着杯中的冰球等待了一会，喝着苏打水的线人才慢腾腾的将文件袋递给她。

「那片被看管的区域可没这么容易进得去。」对方侧过头朝艾达露出了一个僵硬的笑容，他的眼神扫视过她脚边的手提式保险箱，很快又移开了，「我花了不少的功夫，甚至是惹到了点麻烦……仅仅是为了能够让你进去。」他停顿了一下，随后将杯中剩余的苏打水一饮而尽，「这个身份应该不会有太大的问题。」

「这么说还是存在些问题？」艾达挑起了一边的眉毛，「我以为你的商品都是万无一失的。」

她可不想让自己的‘门票’拥有太多的不确定性。

「正规军拥有着超乎寻常的警觉，他们会在录入后重新进行比对，被发现存在问题是不可避免的。」对方解释道，他可不想让即将到手的佣金白白飞走了，「他们很快——这个身份大概只能够支撑两三个小时的时间。」

这么说她最多拥有三个小时？这可比预想中的要充裕多了。 

「那么这是你的了。」她示意脚边的手提箱朝对方满意的点了点头，她当然不喜欢每次交易都提着现金，但这些人一向不怎么信任支票。她看了一眼桌子上根本没有动过的威士忌，付款后头也不回的离开。

对方看上去还想说些什么，可惜她对他是如何获得这玩意的过程并不感兴趣，他无非是想获得更多的酬劳，而她非常清楚这些人有多么的贪婪，同时也很肯定先前定下的价格已经足够应对它的价值了。 

纸袋中只有两页文件和一张通行证，她的身份与生化武器没有任何关联，这倒是和她预想的不太一样，毕竟通行证上所显示的身份不太有利于她接近自己的目标。但最起码它不会引起过多的怀疑，三个小时，噢，她可不想再让时间继续缩短了。再者，用假身份闯入一个类似于基地的玩意可比卧底在某些地方一段时间要轻松得多，要知道她——

瞧她发现了什么？

艾达还停留在通行证上的的思绪在汽车驶过下一个路口，发现似曾相识的老朋友后戛然而止。她的记忆力一向不错，更别说她几天前还与这些人进行了正面交锋，行吧，也许是其中一个人。她将车停在了距离对方较远的树荫下，紧紧地盯着视野中两辆黑色的Knight XV。

这回他们可没有正大光明的将机枪端在手中，也没带有任何的武器箱，假使他们对于武器的要求没有她本人那么高的话，在号称军火之乡的南非，想要得到几把机关枪可是轻而易举的事情。他们走下车，进入了酒店中，艾达在短暂的时间内认出了带着兜帽走在末尾处，差一点就能够被她的弓箭炸死的家伙。

毫无疑问，这些人来到南非的目的是与她一样的。

而她可没办法跟随在后面走进大厅去确认他们究竟包下了哪层楼，更别说阻止他们的竞争——老实说她还需要他们手中的密码，而她敢肯定这些人不会蠢到将密码放在大脑之外的地方。抓住那名带头的审讯一番或是直接让他们失去行动力都是不错的选择，可惜不确定的因素太大，并且有些困难，她可不想踏入另一个陷阱。

几分钟的静默，当艾达确认对方已经完全进入酒店内部后，她才踩下油门。值得一提的是她在驶过那辆车身边时停了下来，将追踪器按在了对方的车底。她与曾经追杀自己的敌人身处于同一个城市，无论他们是否还需要继续进行曾经失败的任务，她都必须在第一时间掌握对方的动态。

当对方拉开窗帘，注视着酒店正前方的道路时，白色的BMW已经不见了踪影。

艾达在返回酒店时习惯性的绕了点路，原本计划着前往目标所在地的周边进行的调查的计划不得不因为意外的收获改写。她关上房门，装有着通行证的纸袋被她随手扔在了床头柜上。短信的提示音在她将电脑从行李箱中取出来的时候响个不停，令她感到烦躁。

她没去理会那些天杀的短信，雇佣方早就耗尽了她仅剩的一点耐心。她深吸一口气，随即让自己放松的陷入沙发中，将笔记本电脑摆放在了大腿上。 

即便是用上了非正常手段，她还是没办法找到有关于那座基地的任何内部情况，对方的防范超乎寻常，这其中很大一部分应该都要归功于生化武器。嗯……毕竟不是所有人都会将病毒研制以及目的，丝毫不加掩饰的，愚蠢的呈现在她面前。

雇佣方依旧锲而不舍的骚扰着她，当艾达打开邮箱发现里面的信件时，终于为草率接下这份工作感到一闪而过的后悔。邮件内容不出意外是关于同样来到南非的竞争对手，他们出乎意料的关注这些甚至连枪都瞄不准的家伙。

艾达往后靠在了椅背上，为雇佣方的小题大做嗤之以鼻。她敢打赌对方肯定不仅仅是吃了一次亏，或许对手掌握了比他们更多的重要资讯。她想起了里昂曾经调查过的企业集团，如果她没有猜错，那次内讧大概就是生化武器的相关问题所导致的，也难怪对方会如此小心谨慎。

可这都不是她该关心的。

她继续查看着邮件，直到另一件事吸引了她的注意力。她很清楚美国政府从来都不会在这方面缺席，他们似乎也同样不打算走官方渠道参与进来，她没能够得到特工确切的姓名，但十有八九应该是她猜测的那位。

她饶有兴趣的挑了挑眉，继续滑动着网页——下一秒她的动作与思绪就被门铃声打断。

她不记得自己叫了客房服务，这可不是什么好现象。

艾达将电脑放置在一旁，她花了点时间去考虑要不要用上手雷，不过最后还是选择握紧了手枪。她轻声的绕到了门的边上，避免了可能被子弹穿门袭击的可能性，随后小心翼翼的转动把手。

她的肌肉在门打开的一瞬间紧缩，甚至是做好了应对酒精炸弹的可能性。她猛然举着枪跨了出去——门外没有人，走廊上也异常的安静。艾达环视四周，注视着任何可能藏有活人的角落，随后不经意的低下头。

一件防弹衣正放在她的脚边，上面压着一把M320榴弹发射器。很显然这是雇佣方给予她的礼物，或者说帮助。艾达皱了皱眉，将手枪放回枪套中后捡起了地上的东西。她能够理解这件防弹衣，但榴弹发射器？老天，她都要怀疑自己的这次的工作是去袭击那座基地，而非在没人察觉的情况下夺取病毒。

这有些荒谬了，她现在甚至不确定能否将手枪带入基地。

「我真希望它派不上任何用场。」艾达将武器放在行李箱边上后叹气，这东西无非是用来对付两种敌人，BOW或是军队，按照麻烦系数，她比较希望是前一个。

她扭头面对另一件礼物，防弹衣，说实话她真不喜欢这玩意。艾达面无表情的注视着它想到，这非常影响她的灵巧性和机动性，有些多余。但同样说明了她一旦出了点差错，将要面对的则是大量的，训练有素的武装部队与数不清的子弹。

不过这应该不会比一大群感染者更加的糟糕了。


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

她的推测从来不会出太大的差错，就在她改变计划的第二天，这单生意的竞争对手率先驾驶着装有追踪器的Knight XV前往基地外围，假使她没能够碰巧发现那群人，此刻肯定面临着与对方面对面，无比尴尬的一幕——或是毫不犹豫的交火。

艾达大致记下了对方的行驶路线，手提电脑的屏幕上所闪烁的红点绕着那座基地兜了几圈，她猜测这一行为可能是在寻找好的撤离点，毕竟按照资料上所显示的火力防守，想要在得到目标后安然无恙的从正门，或是偷偷撤离几乎没有可能，这也是为什么她会得到一把榴弹枪作为支援。

但这也同时说明了他们无论如何都必须面对与驻守方的交战，而他们看上去并不为此担忧，至少在她看来是这样的，一群亡命徒，她想，随后思绪跑到到另一方面，例如该如何利用他们吸引对方的火力，好让她悄无声息的离开。

她好像是接受了不得不冒险袭击南非军方，非官方性质的基地，嗯，也许这比袭击总统要简单得多。

地图没办法为她显示出更多关于基地的情报了，所以她也必须预先去踩个点。追踪器有效地帮助她避开了和竞争对手的偶遇，并且告诉她对方从结束探查后就忙个没停，出行的目的地通常是那些恶名昭彰的军火商的地盘。

她可不对那群人究竟搞到了多少武器感兴趣，现在倒是不用怀疑他们的动静究竟能不能为她做出很好的掩护了。

这里就像她在工作中所接触过的大部分研究所，被筑起的高墙，哨所，仅供车辆通行的一条道路和无数的巡逻兵，虽然在火力上有着明显差距。艾达控制着自己的白色BMW朝唯一的入口驶去，她扫了一眼放在仪表台凹槽中的通行证，深吸一口气。 

她在检查口停下车，将通行证递给对方时手指不自觉地轻敲着方向盘，她知道这一套流程，磁卡会直接能够将她一切，一切伪造的信息呈现出来，随即机器将会判断她是否能够安然无恙的进入，或是提醒士兵该朝她举起步枪。

「Ms.Kennedy？」对方走到车窗前，依照屏幕所显示出的假身份叫到，将磁卡递回给她。没有任何的警报声，而她面前的道闸也缓慢地升了起来，这大概是代表着她的‘门票’通过了，「我需要检查你的车辆。」

「当然，没问题。」艾达非常配合的解开安全带走下车，甚至是打开了后备箱。对方的探测器仔细的划过每一个角落，在没有任何问题出现后将视线放在了后座的黑色武器箱上。

「我想我必须留下这些东西。」他谨慎地说，即使通行证已经告诉了他这名女士的安全性，他依旧不敢放松警惕。 

「如果你能从……」艾达扭头让目光对上岗亭中发亮的显示屏，朝士兵露出一个公式化的笑容，「那上面得知我的身份和目的，我想将样品私自扣押可不是个好的行为。」

「那么或许你能够打开它。」他皱了皱眉，换了另一种说法，「如果里面装着是能够炸翻这片区域的炸药……」

「很抱歉，我只能将它在相关负责人的面前打开。」艾达拒绝道，弯腰将被武器箱压在下面的档案袋抽了出来，从里面取出一叠文件——这是她‘贴心’的雇主留下的，具体作用仅仅是帮助她将武器带进这个基地——递给了对方。

五分钟后，她终于在得到了携带许可的情况下，重新发动汽车。

她跟随着为她带路的吉普车（她也没指望在进入后能够得到足够的自由），环顾四周后将视线停留在了她的磁卡上。天知道她究竟有多少个假身份以及名字，而这次——没有什么其他的意义，她只是在重新整理存储卡中里昂得到的资料时猛然想起了还这个待办事项。

艾达为她随意挑选的姓氏饶有兴趣的低声哼了哼，很快将注意力转移到了工作上。

军用吉普在一栋类似于研究所的建筑面前停了下来，而与此相同设计的建筑艾达的行驶的途中最少路过了三个，她猜测对方可能不仅仅是做着与她工作挂钩的那一种实验，也难怪警戒程度会如此之高。假使不是吉普车作为向导，她还真没办法短时间内找到自己目的地的那一栋。

她打开车门，拿上了武器箱。两名士兵从吉普车上跳下来，从研究所出来的那位走到她的前面，再问候的同时示意她跟上去，而两名士兵则是端着枪走在她的身后。这挺麻烦的，艾达扫视了一眼士兵手上的武器想到，采取暴力甩掉他们的监视大概有些困难。

大厅，随后是电梯，她盯着地面思索着该如何脱身。骇入监视器自然是最基本的，她可不想留下任何有关于自己曾经出现在此的信息，至于岗亭的那份，想要将它洗成雪花并且无法复原自然是轻而易举。

电梯抵达，走在最前面的向导右转，输入密码打开了紧闭的电子门，他朝后两位同伴打了个手势，剩余的士兵停下脚步，一左一右的守在了门的两侧。然后继续朝前走去，直到将她带进了走廊最尽头的办公室内。

「在这里等着。」他粗声的说到，一刻都没有放松警戒。

「这可和传闻中的不太一样。」艾达用惊异的语气赞叹着办公室豪华的装潢，这与大厅出人意料的环境极其相似——这倒是让这座基地比起属于国家，更像政府为了利益与某些人合作的产物。

她将手中的武器箱放在茶几上，大拇指按向指纹扫描处，滴声解锁。

「你在做什么？」格外明显的响声让对方条件反射的绷紧神经。 

「别紧张，我只是在确认商品的状况。」她让自己的声音变得柔和，更加趋向于安抚。随后摊了摊手表示自己并不具备威胁，「比起这个，」她朝对方走去，勾起唇角，「或许你该告诉我你们老板的喜好，」她降低音量，逐渐拉近与对方的距离，直到完全靠近他，「也许我该给他点特别的，像是……」

对方扫视过艾达，并且朝她露出了一个了然的笑容。

「你会喜欢的。」

他的笑容凝固住，并且逐渐变得惊恐，伸向艾达的一只手僵硬在半空，随即折回捂住自己的伤口。他的视线从艾达的脸转移到她手中的微型手枪。他看上去想要掏出自己掩盖在黑色西服之下的手枪，但很可惜比起艾达抽出匕首划开他脖子的速度要慢得多。

艾达迅速后退几步，任由对方跪倒在地上。她提起依旧放在茶几上的武器箱，面无表情的绕过对方的尸体，打开门走了出去。她在进入研究室之前就已经将监视器的画面替换，这算不上问题。她重新按下开关，守在门外的士兵一脸疑惑的望着她。

没有给他们反应过来的时间，艾达直接抬手扣动扳机，子弹打穿了其中一名士兵的膝盖，瞬间躲在了他的身后，利用他挡住了来自于另一名条件反射开枪的士兵的子弹。对方在察觉目标错误后条件反射的停顿了一下，艾达推了一把死透的士兵，朝另一个打算紧接着开枪的人射击。

正中眉心，十分。

她按下了电梯的按钮。

她不清楚那名老板抵达需要多长的时间，但在报警器响起后她应该已经能够得到自己的目标。艾达进入电梯重新返回大厅，一切如常，没有任何人发现异常。

她花了点时间骇入建筑物内部的线路，从而掌握整栋建筑的情况。一个隐蔽的，仅仅通往负一楼的电梯引起了她的注意，破译密码需要时间，艾达点击着笔记本的键盘，手指飞速。匹配，然后计算，就在进度条即将走完的同时，刺耳的警报声猛地响起。

艾达立即合上电脑，拔下数据线。她在继续前进还是隐藏等待两个选择中摇摆不定，警报持续着，她犹豫了半分钟，发现这并不是针对她的，比起被发现入侵的警告，更像是一种掩护——嗯哼，她似乎是忘记了自己的竞争对手。

她再度进入电梯，并且在极短的时间内抵达了负一楼——这倒是与她想象中的不太一样，要知道她以为生化武器的研究会让它与外层的距离更加遥远，深入地底，现在看来对方基本上是仗着政府的加入而有恃无恐。

她绕过几个货柜，朝有着亮光的中心位置走去。她控制着自己的步伐以及脚步声，小心翼翼的前进——她见到了被击倒在地的士兵与穿着白色外套的科研人员，这看上去像是已经有人光顾这里了，艾达蹙眉，加快了脚步。她听见了枪响，不算多，估计只有两个人。她借助着货柜作为掩体，试图弄清楚战况，而当她终于能够看清楚的时候，恰巧也是战斗的终结——很明显穿着不属于刚才那些士兵的军用防弹衣的家伙被夺走了手枪，同时脑袋吃了重击，晕倒在地。

获胜的一方随手甩掉了抢来的手枪，转身继续应对着散发蓝色亮光的机器，几秒钟后他取出了一条封闭的试管。

她料到DSO会派人调查这件事，却没想到对方这次的速度可比她要快上不少——她走出了掩体，在不发出任何脚步身的情况下，枪口抵上了对方的脊背。

「看来这就是你消失一个月的原因了，」她偏了偏头说到，声音沙哑，「那么你也该将你得到的东西交出来了，里昂。」


	11. Chapter 11

-11-

里昂没有在言语上给出任何的回应，这可有不太像他平时的表现，她想，并为此感到一点疑惑。半分钟的静默等待后，他缓慢地伸手将握着的试管摆回了他面前的凹槽中，他的动作让艾达谨慎的往后退了小半步，她可不认为对方会像之前那样乖乖地交出样本，而他这一系列的动作，大概代表着——

她再度猛地后退几步，对方如她意料般的迅速转过身试图抓住她的肩膀，他惯用的夺枪伎俩，当然，这就代表着她可不会在这方面吃两次亏。

但特工的动作已经令他成功转身，艾达继续朝他举着枪，对方毫不犹豫的紧接着朝她冲了过来，他维持着任务中的面无表情，她注视着他，在他过于接近的情况下扣动扳机。子弹擦着里昂的大腿飞过，他丝毫没有停下，直到撞击上她的肩膀。

对方的力道让艾达感到细微的震惊，她步伐不稳的后退了几步，而特工以迅雷不及掩耳之势夺走了她的手枪，同时迅速后跳拉开安全距离，卸下了她手枪内的弹匣，将手枪扔向一边。常见的CQB战术，专业并且高效。

她原本以为对方会说些什么，像是调侃她的一时大意或是其他的什么，但并没有。将她武器卸除的特工仅仅是继续朝操作台走去，企图取回被放置在一旁的试管。

「你看上去像是不愿意接受另一次任务失败了？」她说到，迅速摸向大腿抽出了匕首，她冲向他同时打定主意不再手下留情。对方侧身伸手再一次试着夺走她的武器，艾达为他的动作发出一声冷哼，曲起膝盖毫不留情的撞向他的腹部，逼着他不得不远离操作台上凹槽中固定的样本。

对方因为疼痛而发出一声闷哼，后仰躲过了咽喉被刀刃划破的命运。他的右脚后退一步强行稳住身形，这一回他成功牵制住了艾达的手腕，为此他的小手臂被划出了一道血痕，他完全不在意，甚至硬生生的吃下了女间谍的踹击，反手一扭将她摔向一旁。

这很不对劲，艾达利用翻滚重新掌握平衡，内心的疑惑开始不断膨胀，她曾经也与特工为敌，她应该能用这个词，艾达的思绪迅速运着，她不能够保证些什么，也或许能够将这个归结为特工的任务特殊性，但这并不是里昂的作风，从刚才到现在他没有说出一句话，目标永远是那份样本，甚至——她还从来没见过那双灰蓝色的眼眸像是今天这样出乎寻常的冷漠。

她压下疑惑，没有进行更多的思考，她的翻滚让她回到了放置在地上的武器箱前，她从里面取出了自己惯用的弓弩，在避开对方要害的情况下将弩箭射了出去。

他试着躲避，但不够及时，弩箭依旧插进了他的右手臂中。他因为尖锐的痛感皱了皱眉，终于决定先放弃自己的目标把注意力转交到艾达身上，他忍住了手臂抱怨的哀号，双手握枪开始射击。

这已经不仅仅是威胁性的警告射击了，艾达立刻侧身躲入掩体，她见过那把枪，她想，攥紧弓弩的双手开始因为力道过大而泛白，那不是里昂常用的，标配的型号，而是一把漆黑的穿甲手枪，在她驾驶着雪佛兰时，留下位于油箱附近危险痕迹的手枪。

但这把手枪的拥有者应该是曾经抢先一步，从她面前夺走资料的竞争对手，而非DSO特工。

她在内心默数着掉落在地上的弹壳，随即在对方换弹的瞬间从掩体后探出身。她稳了稳端举弓弩的双手，弩箭准确的命中里昂手中的穿甲手枪，力道恰巧足够让它脱手。对方为此愣了一愣，这会是一个绝佳的时机。

她几乎是在手枪掉落的下一秒立刻冲了上去，她放弃了弓弩——在近距离的战斗中可不是个好的选择，更别说对方也同样是位格斗好手。她将袭击的目标集中在里昂依旧插着一根弩箭的手臂，她正在企图钳制他或是直接击晕，她必须弄明白对方为何会表现的不寻常。

她的劲头逐渐变得狠厉，里昂在她的攻击下节节败退，但艾达很清楚这是因为对方的大部分注意力依旧在那根试管中的样品上。她踹向对方已经承受过多次重击的膝盖，敏锐的察觉到他变得迟钝的手臂。

他曲起双手架住了来自艾达的下一招，微垂下头站在原地粗声的喘着气，她紧接着踢向里昂的腰侧，特工用受伤的右手抓住她的脚踝，用劲把她扯至身边后，伸出左手顺势掐住她的脖颈。

她猛然想起这份熟悉与不协调感究竟出自哪，西班牙，现在的他看上去就和西班牙受到寄生虫控制的时候一模一样，也许有些区别，假使她没有对里昂太过于熟悉，根本没办法发现这一点。他并没有哪里显得不对劲，就连唯一得以区分的眼眸也依旧是灰蓝色。

氧气的逐渐缺失让她极力想要摆脱里昂的掐住她的手，她缓慢并且艰难的重新抽出了尖头小刀——属于特工的刀——捅向了他的腹部，避开了要害，也足够令特工因为疼痛而不得不松手。

重新得以进入的氧气是她用力的咳了几声，她想要放开握住刀柄的手，却在下一秒被人紧紧地抓住，粘腻的血液蹭到了她的手指上。

以为对方仍旧不放弃反抗的她条件反射的抬起头，恰好撞进了特工的眼眸。

「……艾达？」时隔一个月她听见了对方熟悉的低沉嗓音，异常沙哑并且带着已经溢出来的疲惫。

「终于清醒过来了？」她挑了挑眉，声音带着些不受控制的如释重负。

而对方沉重的喘了口气，然后动了动嘴唇。

艾达还想要继续说些什么，当然，太多的疑惑盘旋在她的脑海中。但她必须先帮里昂处理这些该死的伤口，再离开这个天杀的基地，她有非常多的时间能够慢慢询问，像是有关于他曾经失败的任务，他调查的集团，还有他像是被操控了的原因。 

然而汽车的发动机以及轮胎摩擦地面的刺耳噪音打断了这一切，艾达感觉到里昂的身体在一瞬间变得僵硬——该死的，她忘记了那条连接地面，运输车的专用通道。Knight XV庞大的车身闪入她的视野范围，里昂就这么在抓住她的手的情况下拔出了匕首，血液争先恐后的流出。

他后退几步与艾达拉开距离，捂着受伤的腹部冲到操作台的面前夺走试管，他侧头望了艾达一眼，随后奔跑至车边被‘同伴’粗暴的拽了上去。

艾达站在原地，条件的限定让她没办法阻止那辆车的离开，她或许能够直接用榴弹，但她并不能够保证里昂毫发无伤。

半响后，她在基地的尖锐的警报声中收回了依然沾有里昂血液的尖头匕首，缓步走到最后一位被里昂击晕的人身旁，他的穿着与基地的其他士兵不太一样，她想，随后蹲下身，在对方衣服的夹层中搜到了金狮徽章，那么这个人才应该是DSO派来调查的人员。

DSO甚至没有任何消息或是加密资料显示里昂在执行任务后失踪了将近一个月，很显然她不用猜就能确定是那次的紧急任务出了问题，再加上里昂之前跟她用开玩笑语气抱怨过的遭遇，那份被她拷贝下来的资料。

她忽然有些庆幸自己接下了这份工作，不过也只是仅限于一瞬间。

雇主给予的榴弹在毁掉操作台以及其他实验器材时发挥了作用，她没有任何的迁怒，艾达在耗费完所有的子弹后想到，她将发射器扔进了火海中。她闪身隐藏在视线死角，盯着那些因为警报而赶到的士兵，他们有条不紊的踏出电梯，同时载有更多武装的军用汽车也行驶至此，艾达在他们被燃烧的火焰和昏迷人员吸引的时候进入电梯，按下按键。

她有些不太清楚自己究竟是怎样保持了冷静，甚至还能够在脑海中规划如何撤离这座基地的路线图。电梯门打开，她在两名守在门口的士兵还没来得及举枪的瞬间解决了他们，丝毫没有拖泥带水的犹豫。基地在她走出建筑物时已经进入了高度警戒，但绳枪足够让她顺利的逃脱，更别说还有一群竞争对手在吸引敌人的注意力。

里昂。

她望着在重火力掩护下安全撤离的Knight XV，想起了对方在被重新控制前的眼神。老实说她已经有十几年，或是说自从浣熊市后就再也没见过对方露出那样的眼神了，那个时候的他挡下了一枚足以杀死她的子弹，坐在地上痛苦的喘息着，抓住她的小手臂显得格外无助。

‘Help me’

她读出了里昂因为自己糟糕的状态而模糊不清的唇语。


	12. Chapter 12

-12-

她还从来没有过因为一件事而感到如此的怒火中烧，她很清楚受病毒操控对于里昂来说意味着什么，他们让一名隶属于美国安全维和组织的特工为他们夺取生化武器，将他当做武器般的利用他。

艾达低头看向手机屏幕，地图上的光点正在快速移动着，事先在他们的车底安装追踪器是个极其正确的决定。她想到，同时尽力维持自己冷静的思维。她驾驶着另一辆藏匿在基地外围的备用车辆，保持着距离追在后面。

经历过这场袭击后对方可能会被通缉，也或许不会，毕竟真正被留在基地的可是DSO的探员，在加上生化武器研究的这一项目所处的边缘属性，南非政府真要采取行动，也只能够在尽量低调的情况下进行调查。

光点在绕了几条小道后停在了城市边缘的废弃地点，各种猜测在艾达的脑海中闪现，她顾不上这会是个陷阱的可能性，踩下油门加速前进，而停在空地边缘的黑色车辆恰巧在她抵达时爆炸，燃烧。

销毁载具，当然，这可是最基本的常识。好极了，这起码告诉了她对方拥有着充裕的经费，艾达打转方向盘将汽车掉了个头，同时也告知她断了一条明显的线索。随后她赶去了对方曾经包层的酒店，但毫无疑问他们已经不再继续待在那。

她不太清楚那些人究竟会继续藏匿在南非，还是就这么带着病毒样本返回美国，但无论对方选择哪个，追踪总是需要耗费相当的时间，这也表示她没办法能够在第一时间帮助遭受控制的特工。这令她不受控制的感到了懊恼，而理智则阻止了她就这么前往机场或是在市内绕上几圈的想法。

她换了一家较为隐蔽的旅店，当然，她可没有对方火力充足的小型武装部队，也没有私人航班。她将行李放置在房间的角落，猛地拉开窗帘查看了外面的情况，在确保安全的情况下又重新拉好，不让一丝光线透露进来。

疲倦在此时席卷上来，她将门链挂上后拿了一套换洗衣物走进浴室。她对着镜子，看见了自己脖子上淤青的手印，她还能够很清楚的记得当里昂收紧手指后带来的窒息感与细微的不知所措。她从没与对方有着真正的生死相搏，从前的对峙虽说弥漫着让人肾上腺素上涨的危机感，但挑逗依旧是占据了很大一部分。他们彼此都非常清楚对方不会扣动扳机，并且享受着如此危险的拉锯。

除去脖子上的乌青外，她没有其他的伤痕，防弹衣很好的抵挡了朝她飞来的子弹，而里昂从头到尾，除了因为她的不断骚扰之后感到恼羞成怒后的攻击外，剩下的动作仅仅是最基础的防范。她才是那个一箭射穿里昂的手臂，又在他腹部捅了一刀的人。

简单的整理后定下了返回美国的机票，并打算从雇主的口中挖出点情报，她可没有那个时间进行一点点的调查。

她拿起手机准备拨通对方的号码，敲门声也同时在此刻响起。

「客房服务。」

艾达快速走上前，透过猫眼观察着外面，她点亮了请勿打搅，所以对方并没有使用门铃。而在这种情况下，她根本不用花时间去怀疑就清楚对方的来意，但她没料到他们非但没有离开，反而企图袭击她。

她没有回应。

下一秒后门被猛地踹开，一瓶酒精炸弹被扔了进来。已经有所防范的艾达立即往右侧退去躲开了炸弹，随即扣动扳机。穿着侍者服装的敌人倒在了地上，正中眉心的弹孔令他连呼救的时间都没有。

炸弹引发的火焰在房间内蔓延，旅店的警铃也尖锐的响起，艾达有些庆幸她将弓弩以及其他的武器留在了车上。她冲到走廊，很多以她为目标的子弹袭击而来，对方的重火力很简单的就将她压制了，她逐渐的退到走廊尽头的掩体后面。

敌人朝她逐渐逼近，艾达扭头看了一眼身后的落地玻璃窗，毫不犹豫的撞了出去。她将绳枪对准相邻的另一栋楼房，打算就这么降落在街道上，她的汽车还停在马路边缘——

子弹擦过她的大腿。

火辣的疼痛让降落在地上的艾达踉跄了一下才站稳，她早该想到对方会在外面布置狙击手——她打开驾驶座的车门，从后视镜中看到了从汽车天窗露出，瞄准她的狙击手，金棕色过长的刘海遮住了他的右眼。

里昂，毫无疑问。

她发动汽车，从旅馆中冲出来的敌人让她没有任何时间再去细想了。她看见敌人将榴弹枪交给里昂，对方在接过后直接瞄准了她——她打着方向盘躲过了几枚能将她炸翻的榴弹，她注意到了里昂姿势的不自然，天杀的他们甚至丝毫不在意特工的伤势——她抓紧了方向盘，多次想要直接掉头撞向里昂所在的车辆，随后再混乱中用绳枪将对方带走，但理智总是占据上风的那一个，她从不做成功机率太低，没保证的决定。

警笛在他们的耳边响起，艾达绕过了几个地上的路障，往郊区开去。她的驾驶技术让她在躲避敌人攻击上格外灵巧，她不知道自己的猜想是否正确，但里昂似乎并没有拿出平时的水准，他甚至将榴弹打到了路旁边的树干上。

她在转弯时最后望了一眼里昂，他在敌人粗暴的拉扯下重新坐回了汽车内——他们看上去出现了某种纠纷，不过她已经顾不上这些了。她将油门踩到底，迅速的在警察赶到前离开，她猜测对方想将她灭口的原因，一部分可能是因为她的调查，更大的一部分可能是由于她的雇主。 

这次她显得比之前更加小心谨慎多了，她再三确定并没有任何人继续追上来后，调转与她之前相反的方向，紧接着朝郊区行驶。她有些担忧里昂的状况，但想要将他带离那群人自然需要一个更好的时机以及更强的火力，等待他们返回美国后这件事会变得容易许多。

四周又重新变的寂静无声。

她将车停在了郊区某个废弃工厂的附近，开始检查自己大腿的伤势。擦弹，里昂并没有下死手，这和其他敌人形成了明显的差别。她简单的处理了一下伤口，从副驾驶座位下面抽出一瓶矿泉水，拧开瓶盖喝了几口。经过此次的失败后，她想那些人大概会以最快速度离开南非，假使他们真的被捉住了，想要找到一个脱罪的理由也是轻而易举，演习，或是其他的些什么，她敢打赌对方肯定有相对应的政府官方证明。

手机铃声很快破坏了车内的静谧。

「看来你的任务又一次失败了。」对方在艾达接起电话的瞬间就迫不及待的嘲讽道，连续的两次失败可不像是专业间谍的能力，「我想你应该很清楚这次样本对于我们的重要性……当然，我们很信任你，但这次大概有些超乎你的能力了。」

「你监视着我，却连一个小小的基地都进不去？」艾达丝毫不给面子的嗤笑着，如果不是出现了意外的状况，她大概已经将那份病毒拿到手了，「我倒是很愿意知道，为什们你们会迫不及待的需要那份样本——这也许与你们所研制的病毒有所关联吧。」

「我不知道你究竟调查了多少，但探寻雇主的隐私可不包含在你的工作中。」敏感的话题让对方变的谨慎起来，威胁几乎是脱口而出。

「那么换个话题，」她弯腰侧头让脸贴在方向盘上，目光透过车窗望向外面属于郊区的空旷，荒凉的景色，「或许你可以告诉我那些‘敌人’究竟是谁，我可不太喜欢在遭受追杀的情况下还被蒙在鼓里，一无所知。」

「只是一些自以为是的跳梁小丑。」对面给出含糊不清的回答。

「所以是那场内讧？看来你们失去的可不仅仅是一部分势力与股权。」艾达为对方突然的静默而弯起嘴角，这表示她并没有猜错，「还有病毒。」

她耐心的等待着，咽回了更多的讥讽，她还必须从对方着得到更多的信息，现在惹怒他是非常不明智的。或者她刚才的话已经足以激怒对方了？

「……研制出来的病毒有着重要缺陷，所以我们才试图想要赶在对方之前得到能够应对缺陷的方案，就像是你说的，那份样本与文件会是关键。」将近十分钟的沉寂后，感觉像是进行了一番利害比对后，对方才简单地说出了实情。隐瞒固然重要，不过他们也并不想与间谍撕破脸皮，更别说他们早就有了其他的计划。

「既然是曾经的合作伙伴，你们应该很清楚他们的总部究竟在哪。」一个危险但值得尝试的念头划过她的脑海。

「我们会将调查出来的地址交给你。」在一瞬间就明白艾达有什么打算的雇主很轻易的同意了，他只需要得到自己想要的，并不在意女间谍用了何种手段。

「你们之间已经没有任何合作关系了，对吧？」她在对方打算挂断电话前再度确认了一遍，语气大概有那么一点不和善，令对方重新回想起了间谍的危险性，再次绷紧了放松的神经。

「看来你还在对他们破坏了你的任务感到不满。」对方猜测到，同时忽略了他们导致女间谍任务失败的责任——隐瞒了一切信息。

「不，」她轻声笑了出来，降低的音量让她的语气显得有些柔和，「只是一点私人恩怨。」


	13. Chapter 13

-13-

他眼睁睁的看着榴弹凶险的擦过BMW击中了停靠在道路上的其他汽车，对方在他面前漂亮的甩尾离开，随后他的双臂则被人粗暴的牵制住，猛地将他拽回了车内。他在两个人的压制下挣扎着——那是艾达——可那应该是他的目标——艾达——命令要求他杀了她——不，他永远不会——

他急促的喘着气，心脏快速的跳动着，他狠狠的用手肘撞向右边的人，他经过草率缝合的伤口因为挣扎的力道而被拉扯开了，血的气味在车内蔓延。他必须逃离这，他想，伸手越过因为肘击而微微弓腰的人，企图打开车门，没错，离开。

「唔——」他的嘴被另一个人用劲捂住了，枪托毫不留情的砸向他的伤口。尖锐的疼痛令他瑟缩一下，短暂的停顿让右边逐渐缓过来的人抓住了时机，扭过他的手臂，死死地将他压制住。

「你他妈的最好别动。」对方用枪管抵住他的下巴，用粗哑的腔调威胁到，他为自己承受了肘击而感到恼火，在试图以牙还牙的时候被另一个人阻止了。

「他还有那么点用处。」他说到，声音比起另一位倒给人感觉理智多了。随后他们顺着车辆的颠簸而左右摇晃了几下，半分钟的等待后，直到路面接着变得平稳，对方才再度开口，他伸出手拍了拍前座人的肩膀，「工具暴动。」

前座的家伙应了一声，打开了一直放在大腿上的箱子，取出一管针剂交给后方。

「这是第几次了？」他将针剂递给后者的同时顺口问了一句，他们将这名特工带在身边不仅仅是为了他应对BOW的经验，同时也是做为唯一一个还算成功的病毒试验品，而现在这份病毒的弊端也逐渐显现出来，能够找回自我意识可不是他们所需要的。

「第五次，还是六次？」对方漫不经心的回答，前几次虽然也有倾向，但还从来没这么过激的反应——他刚才的准头和平时的差距有点大了，「但这并没有太大的关系，我们已经成功取回样本与资料了。」

他将针头刺入里昂的脖颈，冰冷的液体注入他的体内，对方的挣扎逐渐变得微弱，最后又重新沉默下来。

比起这名特工的问题，他更加担忧的则是另外一名间谍，很明显她是受曾经的合作伙伴雇佣，甚至还成功逃离了那座基地，她手中有很大一部分几率握有他们夺取病毒样本的证据，即便是调查到他们的总部，也不会令人感到稀奇。

想要逃离追捕比想象中的要困难的多，但脱罪对于他们来说易如反掌。耗费了一定时间，结束了与南非官员的交谈后，他们依旧利用着伪造的官方证明丝毫不受阻拦的从南非机场乘坐私人飞机离开。 

在他们的飞机离开后没多久，艾达所乘坐的客机也缓缓升空。

她没能够在网上浏览到有关于任何地点遭受袭击或是有关于那场枪战的细致信息，和意料中的一样，如果在南非没有足够的势力，他们也不会如此的胆大妄为。当然了，这或许会是个好现象，毕竟她可不想劫狱。

在飞机上休憩可不太舒服，为了不引人注目她还特地选择了经济舱，而现在看来这绝对是个错误的选择。她望向飞机的窗口，深吸一口气，无法抑制的疲倦席卷了她——雇主很轻松的将地址交给了她，代价当然是得到病毒样本，而她也很清楚在那会遭遇些什么，训练有素的武装部队和被操控的里昂。

她不太清楚为什么里昂会被卷进来，有可能是他透支了自己的运气，但无论如何，她都不能够真正的将朝她求助的特工扔在那作为敌人的工具。

她的雇主在她坐上飞机前传了一叠资料给她，毫不留情的将自己曾经的合作伙伴出卖了彻底，艾达仔细翻阅着，内容很完善，对方的所有底细几乎都呈现在她的眼前，除了她最关心的，有关于病毒的问题。

她猜测那份病毒应该是寄生虫病毒与其他的什么混合研制的产物，但她与里昂在基地见面后相处的时间实在是不多，不足以让她明白这份病毒的特点。而她所能够得知的仅仅是对方会遭到控制，并且没有任何怪异的表现，她的意思是，以BOW方面来看，里昂太过于正常了，没有任何不自然的迹象，甚至连瞳孔都是正常色泽。

艾达在纸上草草的写了几个关键词，随后又将它划去。这些猜测对于她接下来的工作没有任何用处，如果她想，也许在里昂口中能够得到更加详细的信息，但首先她必须将特工救出来，并且令他摆脱控制。

她盯着那份文件又看了会，最后摇了摇头。她找空服员要了眼罩，打算在工作前好好的休息一下。

算上转机，然后是两天时间的半睡半醒后，她才返回了美国。

她没着急前往雇主给出的地址，反而先调查起了DSO有关于里昂的情报。经过忙碌后，正如她意料中的那样，DSO内部压下了有关于里昂失踪的消息，给人的感觉像是他还在继续进行着任务，但这只是暂时性的。艾达想，她很清楚当位于南非的另一名DSO探员返回美国后，里昂将会有怎样的待遇——他们会将他列为嫌疑人，甚至会被通缉追捕。

这表示她的时间没有想象中的那么充裕。

艾达在结束调查后离开了位于DSO总部旁边的咖啡厅，她想过联络对方的同事，这或许能够得到一些额外的帮助，但是她对于解决自己的特工出现的问题有足够的把握与自信，所以寻找后援这一念头很快就被她抛弃了。

她回到了自己的安全屋打算为接下来的战斗做足准备，她将车停在车库中，踏进大门的瞬间脚步顿了顿。她感到了一丝不寻常，迅速的抽出了自己的手枪。粗心大意是最常见的错误，她可不想因为这个错误而丧命——有入侵者。

她朝前翻滚躲过了来自步枪的密集扫射，她的位置有点不太理想，所以当她站起来的同时，子弹依旧打在了她的身上。防弹衣很好的解决了这个问题，艾达没有理会冲击力造成的疼痛，转而闪身躲过了手持电击棍从后方朝她袭来的家伙，一枪命中他的后脑勺。

老天，她早就该想到了，敌人的总部就设立在美国，没道理不会提前伏击她。艾达蹲到了沙发后面将其作为掩体，沙鹰的威力她从来不需要过多的怀疑，她辨析着声音朝黑暗中射出三发子弹，最后一发命中对方，连续的射击被迫终止，对方沉闷的倒在地上，鲜血染上了地毯。

没有给她其他休息的时间，另外两挺机枪重新开始了疯狂扫射，沙发的棉絮飞了出来，当艾达小手臂被击中时，她放弃了这个掩体。她在对方换弹的间隙探出身再度射击，手臂的受伤让她精准度开始下降，她击中了墙壁，听见了花瓶碎裂，直到换下另一个新的弹匣后，才又一次令对方因为被击中而发出痛苦的哀号。

她随手扯下一块布料裹住自己的手臂，逐步的后退让她接近自己藏匿一部分武器的地点。她输入了密码，暗门弹开后取出了两枚手雷。说实话她挺喜欢自己的这间安全屋，她有点惋惜的想到，扔出了手雷。手雷将墙壁炸开了一个洞，也炸死了躲在后方不断开枪的人。

她待在原地没有动弹，直到四周重新变得寂静无声。她不清楚入侵者究竟有几位，只是有些可惜她的安全屋大概不能要了。她从掩体后面站起来，朝靠着墙壁因为爆炸血流不止，只有进气没有出气的人走过去。她弯腰从对方的身上搜出了一张磁卡，那么现在看来她甚至不用去袭击落单的保全了，她为收获满意的点点头。

对方的手指无力的动了动，在艾达转身的一瞬间用尽全力举枪扣动扳机，子弹迅速穿过她的大腿，突如其来的疼痛让艾达猛地踉跄一下，她几乎是咬牙没让自己倒在地上，强迫自己转身在对方脑袋上又补了一枪。

还没等她碰到足以支撑她的物体，从刚才开始一直躲在她视线死角的人瞬间冲了出来，电击棒快准狠的击中她的背部。如果不是因为对方同样被爆炸波及，艾达可以肯定再高一些的力道足以让她直接昏迷过去。她很清楚自己的状况，但电击依旧不可小觑，她艰难的抬起手朝对方胸口连开数枪，与他同时倒在了地上。

艾达的肌肉因为电击而不断抽搐着，大腿的伤势令她闷哼出声。对方流出的血液逐渐蔓延开来，她被血腥味包围，意识逐渐偏离。她深吸一口气，被子弹冲击的胸腔隐隐作痛，她动了动自己的腿，企图利用疼痛让自己清醒。

当她终于能够从地上爬起来的时候，她感觉就像是经过了两三个小时那么久。她一瘸一拐的走向放有药箱的橱柜边上，大腿的哀嚎使她靠着墙壁滑坐在地。感谢她的手雷，对方的射击不算准，不然她还真没办法自己为自己止血。艾达直接咽下一片止痛药，想到。

该死的，这么说她必须推迟自己的计划了。艾达沉默看向地面上放着的染血磁卡，尝试着站起来，却又不得不低喘着气踉跄着坐回原处。她扯过药箱翻找出特殊药物，或许她还应该配点特别的蛋白质。她闭上双眼，计算着她究竟还能将计划延迟多久，四、五天？不，她只能最多给自己四十个小时，根据DSO的官方流程，赶在它发布通缉之前。


	14. Chapter 14

-14-

她闭上眼睛低喘了一会后，开始草草的处理自己的伤口，同时在内心感谢止痛药已经开始发挥效用。她不想在这里逗留太长的时间，谁知道对方会不会存在后援，艾达一边思索着一边倚靠着墙壁站了起来，即便疼痛已经衰减，她仍然没法抑制因为电击而带来的微微抽搐。

正如同她所说的，她只拥有四十个小时来调整自己。艾达试探性的往前走了两步，她的大腿在承受身体重量运动时依旧疼得要命。她又再度咽下一片止痛药，打定主意要忽视这些。这并不是很困难，特别是当她根本不能分出多余的注意力在伤势上。

她缓慢地朝着门口移动，她没时间去处理地上的尸体，这些便宜的雇佣兵出乎意料的有点本事，很可惜他们选择了错误的目标。她在路过一名倒下的敌人身边时像是想到了什么停下了脚步，她皱着眉下蹲从对方的口袋中搜出一把车钥匙，她可不认为这些人不会在她的跑车上动手脚。

她在距离别墅不远处的地方发现了对方的汽车，启动后特地饶了一圈来到她别墅的车库门口。车库的卷闸门正打开着，艾达掏出自己的那把钥匙，按下了汽车的遥控按钮，就在汽车发出解锁音的一瞬间，藏匿在车上的炸弹也同时爆炸了。他们预料到了她会使用车辆，但手法过于老套了。

「太嫩了。」将车窗重新上升的艾达讥讽的哼了声说到，她踩下油门头也不回的离开。她的安全屋处于清冷寂静的郊区边缘地带，枪战当然毫无被发现的可能，可惜爆炸所带来的浓烟与火灾却太过于明显了。索性她的安全屋没并没有太多有价值的玩意，她虽然在这座城市设有安全屋，但不可否认她大部分时间都会待在舒适窄小的公寓而非安全屋内。

她需要找一家酒店，艾达驾驶着汽车进入市区时考量着，但带着浑身的血腥味污枪伤，狼狈的进入酒店可不是个正确的选择。她叹了口气，驶进了一条小巷，出来时已经换了另外一辆车，她可不想在抵达后才发现敌人放在车上的追踪器，以及，希望对方还没有胆量明目张胆的闯入属于DSO特工的公寓。

她轻车熟路的到达暂定的休息点，一只手举起枪一只手用钥匙打开了防盗门。她站在门口再三确认后，才闪身进入并且关上大门。里昂的公寓与她离开前相比并没有什么变化，没有被入侵的痕迹——这说明那群人目前为止仅在夺取病毒这一方面利用着特工——她突然间不知道该不该为此感到庆幸，他们并没有时间让里昂从政府那为他们得到更多。

她几乎是在仔细的确认过公寓的安全后就立刻倒在了里昂那张舒适的双人床上。她太累了，并且从来没有这么想要就这样闭上眼放任自己睡过去，但由于止痛片药效逐渐褪去后，重新蔓延开的疼痛让她不得不放弃这一想法。

她重新站了起来，拖着朝她不断抗议的大腿从衣柜里掏出一套属于她的衣物，随即一步步挪到浴室。她脱下了上衣，然后是为了止血而撕裂的长裤，解开了随意绑着的绷带。她在伤口接触到热水的瞬间震了震，以最快的速度清理掉了自己身上的血污。

她换上舒适柔软的睡衣，拿出医药箱坐在床边打算处理自己的伤口。双氧水，然后是缝合，她仔细的盯着受伤的皮肤，痛感连带着让她有些头痛，细微的呻吟在发出的一瞬间变成了压低的沉重呼吸声。

直到缝完后她才发现身上的睡衣已经被汗淋湿了，但她的手从刚才开始就平稳的可怕，身体肌肉的颤抖似乎并不能对此造成影响。她呼出一口气，软绵绵无力的大腿令她一瘸一拐的走进洗手间，洗干净手指粘上的血迹。她站在镜子前犹豫了一下，解开了上衣的几颗扣字，因为机枪子弹的冲击带来的大片淤青映入眼帘。

有些痛，但肋骨没断。她用手按压了几下后给出判断，没有再给予过多的理会。她躺回了床上，几乎是在闭上双眼的下一秒陷入梦境。

三十个小时后，她闯入了敌人的总部。

准确来说应该是驾驶着直升飞机撞进了充满后现代艺术的大厦中，完全横扫而来的飞机与地面之间摩擦闪出火星，敌人的子弹打在了飞机的机身上，站在最正面的可怜蛋甚至被撞飞，狠狠地砸在了墙壁上。

穿着全黑色潜行服的女间谍举着突击步枪从冒烟的飞机上走下来，一阵扫射后令没来得及反应过来的雇佣兵全部倒在了地上。随后她迅速朝右翻滚躲在了掩体后，子弹纷纷击打在了她身边的地板上。艾达在对方火力稍微减小的瞬间扔出了手雷，爆炸让它在解决了两名敌人的同时影响了原本九摇摇欲坠的天花板，断裂的天花板压在了雇佣兵的身上。

「是入侵者。」警铃响起的同时保全闯入了位于中心的实验室，气喘吁吁的报告了最新情况。这让正在观看着屏幕展示出的实验进展的老板顿了顿，转过头。

「多少人？」直升机过大的动静令他皱了皱眉，开口询问。

「一……一名。」对方不确定的给出答案。

「哈，我看上去像是养了群连一名间谍都对付不了的废物。」他为这个数量讽刺到，扭头吩咐实验室中的研究员继续按计划进行，「你们没能够调查出任何她的资料，甚至是姓名。」他一边说着，一边跟随保全往实验室外走去。

艾达王。

原本坐在椅子上乖乖接受研究员检测的特工茫然的眨了眨眼。

艾达。

他猛地站了起来，丝毫没有犹豫的扯下了身上连接着仪器的感应器，干净利落的击晕了因为疑惑而走上前来询问状况的研究员，随后冲上前抓住试图按下警报的另一位，反手将他摔向了装满各种液体容器的柜子。 

艾达，他浑浑噩噩的大脑终于在得到这个名字的时候逐渐清醒过来，他狠狠地甩了甩脑袋试图甩去那些控制。艾达！该死的，她一个人闯了进来？里昂环视四周，随即快速的跑至操控台前，取走了他们还没来得及锁入更加坚固容器的忘本，快速的敲击界面后让机器吐出了存储芯片。

老天，她究竟有没有意识到自己闯进了什么地方？里昂冲出实验室，他必须去找她，而现在恰巧是逃脱的最佳时机，和艾达一起，上帝，他恨透了这里，那些天杀的病毒，实验以及当你自己没办法控制你自己的恐惧——冷静一点特工，你必须确保不会再次被控制，在这之前你已经尝试过很多次了。

「原来你在这里。」

他的脚步猛然间停顿，无力感在内心逐渐蔓延。

「现在可不是让你离开的时候，」对方一字一顿的说到，声音由小到大不断减小彼此间的距离，「还记得自己曾经接到过的命令吗？」他拍了拍里昂僵硬的肩膀，为特工不甘心的反抗感到愉悦，「杀了她。」

艾达换下弹匣，重新瞄准。

对方增援赶到的速度很快，而不得不过她在选择入侵的方式上确实有那么点嚣张了，没有人会如此大摇大摆的闯入敌人的总部。她从掩体后探出身，一排子弹扫上对方的身体，被子弹击中的玻璃飞溅一地，她随后紧接着几发单点，精准的命中了从拐角处探头打算回击的敌人，他们的尸体倒在了地上。

这当然没有想象中的轻松，手臂的伤势让她维持准星的平稳要比平时困难的多，她的大腿突突的钝痛着，即便是如何强劲的特殊药剂，都没办法让她的伤在一天半后完好如初。她将步枪背在了背上，从口袋中掏出止痛片直接咽下。

她所抵达的楼层比预计中的要高了，等待可能满员的电梯也实在是有些麻烦。艾达越过地面的障碍物，流了一地的血液令她嫌弃了蹙眉，她拐了个弯掏出绳枪，直接从被击碎的落地窗一跃而出。两层，然后是四层，她扣动扳机，直接利用绳子荡进了目标楼层中，她一只手护住头部撞向阻拦着的玻璃，伴随着清脆的声响翻滚落地，她大概被碎片划开了那么几个小口子，但无关紧要。

她所需要的病毒样本存放在这。

走廊上的保全在愣了几秒钟后回过神来，他们慌忙的端起枪械瞄准，大概是没想到侵入者会选择这么一种方式下楼。艾达仗着防弹衣的优势冲了上去，抽出匕首划过距离她最近的家伙的喉咙，随后在对方一只手捂着脖子倒地的途中让沙鹰替代了手中的绳枪，三枪，两名敌人倒地，她在最后一名开枪前撞开了边上办公室的房门，侧身躲了进去。

一罐灭火器从办公室内被扔了出来，朝集中精力随时准备开枪的敌人滚过去。

他有那么一秒钟的分神，艾达乘机探身打爆了红色的罐子，灰白色的气体瞬间充斥了走廊。她低头躲过对方因为惊慌失措而胡乱扫射的子弹，扣动扳机后火力戛然而止。

「也不过如此。」她轻笑一声挑了挑眉，在烟雾逐渐散去时往前跨出一步。

突如其来的枪响让她条件反射的再次绷紧肌肉，即便是不经大脑的躲避，破开烟雾朝她飞来的子弹依旧射穿了她的肩膀，剧痛让她踉踉跄跄的后退几步，鲜血洒下。

烟雾散尽后，特工熟悉的身影映入她的视线。


	15. Chapter 15

-15-

半秒钟的对视后，艾达侧身后退迅速的赶在第二枚子弹朝她袭来前躲回了办公室中，她勉强靠着门边的墙壁，捂住肩膀。她轻哼一声摇了摇头，预料中的状况，当然，她可不认为对方会放弃让一名经验极佳的特工来狙击她，遇见里昂只不过是早晚的问题。

她小心翼翼的探出头打算查看对方的情况，子弹在瞬间毫不留情的朝她飞来，逼迫她不得不躲回去。这大概能够算得上是最糟糕的情况之一了，她想，如果她没有及时躲开，就不可能还是肩膀受伤这么简单了，病毒让对方的攻击没有留下一丝余地。

老实说她还从来没想象到这样的场景，虽然在经历过基地一役她就该很清楚，里昂可能会因为病毒的操控而试着杀了她，这很正常，取决于他所接受到的命令。噢，这当然不是说她在‘朝里昂开枪’这点上抱有疑虑，硬要说哪里让她感到不舒服，或许算是她必须面对企图杀了她的特工——你很清楚这并非他本人的想法——但他的子弹依旧会要了你的命。

她捏了捏自己痛得厉害的肩膀，打定主意晚点再去理会这该死的伤势，行吧，她现在倒开始认为将里昂带走可能会比夺取病毒要难得多。如果他能够恢复自我意识，那么她又该怎样让对方清醒过来？假使上次不过是凑巧……

她皱了皱眉不再去思索这些可能性，取出手雷打算速战速决。她的伤势令她能够毫无压力的面对一小部分佣兵，但这并不代表她可以在敌人的增援赶到后全身而退。她顿了顿，随后将手雷朝里昂抛掷过去，正在屏息时刻关注她动态的特工不出所料条件反射的开了枪，手雷在空中被引爆，烟雾短暂的弥漫开来。

与此同时她端起突击步枪，在不间断的射击中从办公室走了出来。她很清楚这会让里昂非常容易就在烟雾后判断出她的方位，但火力的压制足以让他找不到任何开枪的间隙。她在逐步靠近后猛地加快了速度，离开了爆炸所产生的烟雾范围，冲到了里昂的面前。对方似乎因为她的靠近而感到措手不及，他抬手举枪，但艾达以比他更快的速度后翻踹飞了他的手枪。

她抽出绑在腿上的尖头匕首，压在了跨出一步向前想要夺取手枪的特工脖颈上。手枪在空中划过弧度后落地，而匕首的刀刃也恰巧贴上了里昂的皮肤。她注意到脸颊上两道被子弹划过而产生的血痕，以及他略带些别扭的不自然动作——他大概没有完全躲过她刚才的扫射，艾达想，而她从特工的表情还真看不出什么，冷漠，当然。 

她的威胁并没能够奏效，里昂一点也不在乎架在脖子上，只需要轻轻用力就能够划开他咽喉的锋利匕首。他伸手扣住艾达的手腕，任凭刀刃在他的脖子上留下一道血痕，艾达因为这道伤痕而不得不松懈了力道，她不可能真正的割接对方的咽喉。她后退一步尝试与特工拉开安全距离，对方却用拳头狠辣的击向她的腹部，疼痛使她闷哼一声，不受控制的弓起了腰，胃部搅动，涌起泛呕的冲动。

里昂收紧了抓住她的那只手，像是铁钳般的夹住她一天半前受伤的部位。她感觉到自己的伤口崩裂，密密麻麻针扎的痛楚再度蔓延开来。她的手有那么一瞬间的脱力，匕首掉在地上发出清脆的响声。解除武装后里昂飞快的扭过她的手臂，用劲将她摔至一旁。 

艾达借着惯性在地上打了个滚，随后倒抽一口凉气。她浑身上下痛的厉害，止痛药早就已经没有了效果，她肩膀上的枪伤令她整条手臂都感到麻木，像是废掉了一样。她咬紧牙关拒绝感受身体的抗议，她抬起头朝走向她打算进行最后攻击的特工挑衅的笑了声，捡起对方碰巧落在她身边的手枪连开三枪，枪口的烟雾散尽后，对方倒在了地上。

她选择了里昂的腿部攻击，这样能够很顺利的阻止他的行动。但她依旧消耗了太多的时间，她甚至没办法让视线停留在里昂身上超过一秒——她迅速站起来，扭头转身对准身后走廊的拐角处接连开枪，两名正打算冲过来的雇佣兵应声倒地，他们可没法得到女间谍对于里昂的特殊照顾，当场毙命。这也让身后跟着的其他人犹豫了一下，给予了手雷滚至他们脚下的时间。 

与此同时，倒在她后头的特工摇摇欲坠的站了起来，他捡起地上的匕首，不偏不倚从后头捅在了艾达受了枪伤的肩膀上。

艾达没能够抑制住那声痛苦的哀叫。

杀了她。

里昂拔出匕首，鲜血沾染上了他的手指，这令他不受控制的愣了愣，握紧柄部的手无由来的开始颤抖。他晃了晃脑袋，打算继续进行致命的一击，而艾达也从无法忍受的痛感中回过神来，转瞬间，她开枪打穿了里昂的小腹，再曲起没受伤的那条腿狠狠地用膝盖给了他伤口一下。

对方闷哼一声，却没有像艾达预计的那样倒下。他突然暴起，一只手以快的惊人的速度扣住艾达的脖颈，一只手捂着腹部的伤口开始往走廊靠窗的边缘走去。艾达再次扣动扳机，却不得不面对她用光了子弹的困境，她在里昂的钳制中步伐不稳的后退。

她扔下了手枪，双手死死的抓住里昂的胳膊。她望进那双空洞的灰蓝色眼眸中，张了张嘴，气管的被压迫使她的呼吸急促起来。

「里昂……」她低声而又艰难的叫到，她踹向对方被子弹击中的小腿，但这对于她的逃脱并没有任何帮助，「我想你……是时候……清醒过来了……」她断断续续的发音，希望这会对他摆脱病毒控制有所用处。她真的没有太多的精力了，她的意思是，任何人带着这些该死的伤势，都会有这种感觉。里昂在不遗余力的尝试杀死她，而她却只能尽可能的阻止，想方设法牵制或击晕对方。

她从来没料到有一天会从里昂这得到如此多的伤口，也没料到他们之前真的会存在生死之间的战斗。随即她想起了那双眼眸中总是会充斥的温柔，他摆在餐桌上的早餐，还有公寓中那张格外舒服的双人床。

里昂松开了他的手，当他们抵达已经完全失去玻璃窗阻拦的大厦边缘的时候。

她坠落着，呼啸的风声在她耳边响起。

是时候找回她的特工了。

艾达抽出绳枪，飞跃而上。她放任自己不加缓冲的摔进下落前的楼层，砸在了依旧现在边缘的特工身上，两个人一起摔倒在地。她在里昂没反应过来前骑在他的身上，大腿夹住他的腰部，随后低垂下头。 

她将他压制在地上，并且在对方企图反抗时用手按向他的伤口。对方的肌肉为此而颤动着，痛感让他皱起了眉毛。他们的呼吸因为双方间的距离而交融在一起，血液滴落彼此混杂，血腥味充斥四周。艾达沉重的喘息着，胸膛剧烈的起伏。

杀了她。

里昂的瞳孔晃动了几下，他的手还抓着女间谍的肩膀。而他也能够清楚的感受到染在漆黑潜行服上的液体，他看向艾达不正常泛白的脸颊，想起了当他的手直接触碰到对方脖颈的肌肤时，冰凉的温度。

杀了她。

不，我不会。

杀了她。

不。

这是命令，杀了她。

不，永远不会——

那双灰蓝色的眼睛逐渐从冰冷变得迷茫，艾达知道或许有点赌运气的成份在里面了，但她的里昂确实是缓慢回来了。他喘着粗气，她想她能够感受到对方的挣扎，他的迷惘逐渐变成了讶异，最后被痛苦吞没。

「看来你找回了理智。」她轻哼一声打破了沉默的气氛，她用尽全力支撑着自己没有倒下。她遭受重创，而多数的伤口来自于眼前的特工，这大概算得上是她最赔本的工作，但当她注视着对方重新变为她所熟悉的特工时，大脑中只剩下一种想法。

这是值得的。

里昂眨了眨眼还没来得及给出回应，刻意压低的脚步声拨动着他绷紧的神经。他猛然弹起将艾达压在身下，尽可能然后自己的身体完全的遮住对方，紧接而来的则是躲在视线盲区不敢露头的敌人，胡乱的盲目扫射。

他中了一枪，可能是两枪，他听见了艾达不耐烦的咋舌声，随后他得到了对方在他耳边低声说出的要求，并且听话的紧紧拥抱住她，下一秒他们便从窗户的边缘跳了下去。最差劲也是最快的逃脱方式，他们在得到绳枪降落的缓冲同时，依旧摔在地上滚了几圈才停下来。

「希望他们把钥匙留在了车上。」里昂扯下了一直带在耳朵上用来通讯的耳机，粗暴的摔在地上后说到。他将艾达抱上了路虎的副驾驶，系上安全带，「棒极了。」

他们的运气足够好，作为紧急增援而来的车辆，驾驶员甚至没来得及拔下钥匙。

「小心点，我可不想再遭到车祸。」艾达在里昂发动汽车时嘲讽到，弯起嘴角向他露出了一个充满疲惫的笑容。


	16. Chapter 16

-16-

这应该算得上是最糟糕的状况了，毫无疑问，里昂想到，随后在再三确认了没有任何人追上来后，他稍微松了松油门。枪伤以及刀伤，当然艾达的伤势要比他严重的多，并且极大多数还是他造成的。里昂攥紧了抓住方向盘的双手，这个事实令他身体每一处都开始叫嚣着痛苦，他呼吸的尤为困难，胸口简直比挨上暴君一拳还要沉闷。

你差点杀了她，特工。

他用余光瞄了瞄靠坐在副驾驶的女间谍，她看上去憔悴并且疲倦，就在十几分钟前里昂才帮她简单的把血止住，说实话将手指伸进伤口捏住血管止血可没有那么舒服，但在眼下却是最便捷快速的方式。

她黑色的潜行服已经完全湿透了，里昂不愿意去猜想究竟是冷汗所占比例较大，还是血液。他必须快点找个安全的地方重新将艾达的伤势处理一下，他咬紧牙关秉去多余的思索，眨了眨眼将注意力放在眼前的道路上。

「我们现在在哪？」艾达低喃着开口询问，她敢肯定自己在上车后昏迷了一小短时间。她动了动身体试图调整角度望向窗外，这一动作拉扯到了她肩膀的伤口，令她浑身一颤，她倒抽一口气，放弃的继续维持一开始的姿势。

「市内。」里昂舔了舔唇沉声回答道，「别乱动。」他想了想又再度补充着，他还没来得及帮艾达处理她肩膀上惨不忍睹的刀伤，而任何的大幅度的动作都有可能加剧伤势。

她望向里昂，再三确定他依旧是处于正常状态后才放心的闭上双眼，她累透了，疼痛自她醒来后就不断的折磨着她，她无比迫切的想要休息一会。「任何事情一旦和你扯上关系都会麻烦不断，帅哥。」她轻声说到，她讨厌麻烦与多管闲事，但里昂总有办法让她打破这一想法。

「艾达，我……」他在红灯前停下车，终于有机会扭头检查对方的状况，「艾达？」他看向又重新闭上双眼的女间谍，有那么一瞬间感到慌乱，下一秒他就像是个傻瓜一般颤抖着伸出手触碰上艾达的颈部动脉，染上血迹的皮肤出乎意料的冰凉，但她的动脉依旧跳动着。

里昂松了一口气，由心底升起的冷意逐渐消散，他甩了甩脑袋赶走那些不受控制冒出的设想与恐惧。该死的，他必须快点找到一个安全的落脚点，他在内心咒骂着自己，在即将行驶上熟悉的，返回公寓的道路时猛地朝相反的方向拐去，他不能冒险。

他很清楚艾达的安全屋已经被毁了，那群人原本想让他接受下这份任务，躲在安全屋内狙击女间谍，但他那时反抗的厉害，不得不在加大病毒药剂的情况下依旧将他关押在实验室的牢房中。不过幸好艾达所拥有的安全屋不只那一间，感谢上帝他曾经瞒着女间谍进行过调查。

他不太确定艾达……或是说他自己是否能够支持到抵达安全屋，所幸他在视线开始逐渐变得模糊前抵达了位于偏僻郊区的安全屋。这与艾达的另一栋是处于完全相反的方位，也比那一栋要破旧很多，里昂猜这大概也是艾达不怎么愿意住在这里的原因。 

他将车停在了距离房屋有一段距离的树林中，随后打开车门将艾达抱下车。他足够小心翼翼，可惜女间谍还是因为痛感而醒了过来。他感到一丝懊恼，但这样也不错，以他受伤的腿部来说，想要完完全全的将艾达打横抱至安全屋内几乎没有任何可能。他将艾达搂入怀中，在尽可能避开她伤口的情况下跌跌撞撞的，一步步从树林挪至屋前。

他应该毁了那辆车，虽然经过了简易的检查并没有发现追踪器，但属于敌人的交通工具总归是个不稳定的存在。但他没有太多的时间能够浪费在这些琐事上，他必须要避免伤势的加重与感染。

本能的跟随着里昂的女间谍并没有整个清醒过来，她将自己的体重全数交付给特工，模糊中靠着他前进，只能够感觉他们似乎抵达了某个地点，随后她在听见里昂开门的摩擦声后失去了意识。

开锁对于曾经专业学习过这项技巧的特工来讲轻而易举，他轻手轻脚的将艾达躺放在沙发上，关上门后花了点时间找出了医药箱，准备了一盆热水与干净的毛巾，来回走动的期间他还躲过了两个走道上致命的小陷阱。

所有东西准备完毕后，他坐在地上靠着沙发喘着气。艾达打在他身上的那几枪正火辣辣的疼痛着，他摇了摇头让自己尽可能的保持清醒，现在最重要的可不是他这几处见鬼的伤口，这些伤本应该再更加严重些，直接让他丧失任何行动的可能，而非继续反抗。

他试着脱去艾达的潜行服，当它黏在了对方血肉模糊的伤口上时，这一动作变得格外困难。仿佛快要燃烧起的剧痛让艾达发出一声呻吟，她的手臂因为疼痛而几乎抬不起来，不过这并不能阻止她突然猛地挣扎起来，并试图抽出枪套中的手枪。

「嘿，这里是安全的，艾达。」他压下了艾达乱动的手臂低声说道，对方因为他的声音而抬起头紧紧地盯着他，他尝试着朝艾达露出一个安抚性的微笑。但很快这起了反效果，艾达改变了挣扎的方式，她从沙发上站起来粗暴的拽住里昂，她举枪随便对准了一处，将他护在身后甚至是不断把他往门口的方向推搡着。

「走。」他听见她急切地说着。

他为艾达本能的反应僵住了，他深吸一口气缓缓地从艾达手中抽去她的枪，他将她转过身温柔地拥抱住她，亲吻着她的嘴角，许久后才找回自己的声音。「我们已经离开了，」他抬手摸了摸她漆黑的短发，然后下滑捏了捏她的脖颈，「我在这里，」他顿了顿继续说着，声音充斥了一点颤抖，「你带着我逃出来了，安全的。」

对方花了点时间理解里昂的这些话，谨慎的注视他许久后才放松了自己紧绷的神经。里昂认为她可能更愿意就这么昏迷过去，但那些伤口却强迫着她不得不处于清醒与昏迷之间。他在艾达冷静下来后继续解开她染血的衣物扔至一旁，他抚摸过她腹部的淤痕，他当然能够认出这个，他短暂的闭上双眼，他的拳头。

他用温热的湿毛巾擦拭着艾达身上的血污，当毛巾触碰上她的伤口时，对方控制不住的掐紧了他的手臂，指甲陷入了他的皮肤。里昂丝毫没有其他的办法，他没有在艾达的药箱中发现麻醉剂，他们都不太喜欢使用这种东西，而他也没有时间再去搞些麻药回来。他只能够低声嘀咕着一些安慰，加快手中的动作。

在擦拭完上半身后，里昂呼出一口气。他犹豫半分钟后脱下了艾达的裤子，他发现了她绑有绷带的旧伤，这或许是在那些人袭击艾达的安全屋时留下的——他为自己的无能为力感到恼怒，他本应该摆脱那些该死的病毒，见鬼的，他甚至还毫不留情的攻击了尝试来帮助他的艾达。

操他妈的——

他的呼吸再次变得沉重，他在内心不断咒骂着自己，可惜这于事无补。他叹息一声，开始用双氧水清洗艾达的伤口，随后粗暴的翻找着药箱，将止痛药从角落捞出来。「艾达。」他叫到，让她从由双氧水接触伤口而产生的刺痛中分出神来，他从瓶子中倒出了两片止痛药喂给她，「这会有点痛。」

这大概不只是有点痛了。在里昂开始缝合她撕裂的伤口时，艾达咬紧牙想到，她的视网膜前一片模糊，只能够勉强分辨出正低头缝合伤口的特工。她被对方扶着才勉强坐稳，连呼痛的力气都没有了。她已经很久没让自己受过这么严重的伤了，她总是可以令敌人在真正攻击到她之前毙命，不过这一手法放在特工身上可不太适用。

她凭借着肾上腺素与止痛药无视自己的伤势强行带着特工离开，而当它们逐渐消退后，剩下的一切简直糟糕透顶。她试着理清自己的思路，但当里昂开始处理她肩膀上的伤口时，她的大脑变得一片空白。下一秒她揪紧了手边的布料，后知后觉发现这并不是她的裤子而是里昂的。

她感觉到针从她的伤口中穿过，并且不清楚这份不断侵蚀她的疼痛持续了多久，里昂终于打了一个结，剪断了多余的缝线。

他的技巧总归是不错的，精准专业，天知道他在对待自己的伤口上为什么总是那么随意。艾达短暂的松了一口气，身体肌肉又为对方接下来的动作震了震，她可不止这一个伤口，艾达皱着眉，打定主意在缝合结束再和特工谈一谈，关于他在任务中遭遇到的，那些病毒，那个集团……希望这里会是个安全的地点。


	17. Chapter 17

-17-

艾达在头痛欲裂中清醒过来，发现自己正躺在不怎么舒适的床铺中。她皱着眉尝试着坐起来，但浑身上下的剧痛强行阻止了她，她闷哼一声，眨了眨眼终于想起来这之前发生了什么——她闯入了敌人的总部，遭遇了被病毒操控的特工，她的目的本该是夺走病毒，但这在遇见里昂时完全被她抛至在了脑后。

她只记得自己带着里昂从高楼一跃而下，随后那些伤口所带来的痛楚就淹没了她，那么里昂？她慢腾腾的扭动着脖子寻找着特工的身影，避免扯到自己的缝线。她环视一圈，很快就发现了正靠着墙壁，双手环抱在胸前低头打盹的家伙。

她没着急叫醒他，反而开始思索特工究竟将她带到了哪里——这不是他的那间小公寓，当然也不可能是她已经被毁了的安全屋，但她总觉得这些陈旧的木质摆设格外的熟悉。她耗费了相当长的时间才整理好自己凌乱的思绪，认出了这是她位于华盛顿特区的又一间安全屋。她安静的注视了一会姿势极其不舒适的特工，叹息一声后决定打破沉默，老实说她还真不清楚对方究竟是如何用受伤的腿站在那的，并且看上去已经有一段时间了。

「里昂。」她动了动嘴唇，喉咙干涩，甚至有点不肯定自己是否成功的发音了。

而靠着墙壁的特工近乎是在她最后一个音节结束后立刻睁开了眼睛，他眼中布满了血丝，但还是在发现艾达清醒后为之一亮。他直起腰看上去想要朝她靠过来，几秒钟的犹豫后他放弃了这一想法，反而往回缩了一步。

「你醒了。」他尽可能保持着平稳的声线，可惜欣喜还是止不住的溢了出来。他与艾达对视几秒钟后撇开视线，对准了摆放在床头柜上的一杯水，「我想你或许需要喝点。」他说到，依旧站在原地没有动弹。 

这可不像是里昂原先的态度了。艾达挑了挑眉想到，她料想过里昂在完全清醒之后，冷静下来会有怎样的表现，但他没想到特工竟然会选择了最愚蠢的一种——他不敢靠近她，甚至是避开她。

「我想我大概没办法抬起手臂，帅哥。」随口的谎言，当然，她能够忍受比这些还要糟糕的伤势和疼痛，即便是独自一人时也能够很好的照顾自己。不过这一借口应该是现在的她和里昂都迫切需要的，「里昂，这很痛。」她在对方踌躇不前时再次说到，随后反应过来这句话其实不该说出口——不出所料特工在听见后瑟缩了一下，重新退后了几步。

「我知道，但你得努力一下，我的意思是，轻微的移动可比任何的新伤口要好的太多，对吧。」他目光游弋的说道，虽然现在的他依旧是清醒的，但他们谁也不知道他下一秒会不会继续进行未完成的任务，继续受到病毒的操控。万一他失去控制……要知道他已经不想再在艾达身上添上任何的新伤了。

艾达为里昂的倔强感到无可奈何，她与他对视了大概有十分钟，终于决定不再勉强自己承受喉咙火辣辣的疼痛。她咬着牙坐起身，疼痛令她稍微好了一点的脸色重新变得煞白，她抬起手，再抓住杯子后尝试了几次都没能够成功的举起来。

该死。她瞟了一眼紧盯着她的特工，突然感到一丝无法抑制的烦躁。

她索性不再去在意伤口犯疼的抗议，有些粗暴的拿起水杯。她几乎要为缝线被拉扯的疼痛而呻吟出来了，她感受到伤口周边的脉搏细微的跳动，肌肉抽搐了一下手指不受控制的脱力。她的反应比起正常状况下要稍微迟钝一点，而一直将注意力放在她身上的特工意料之中的替她抓住了即将摔落的水杯。

「我差点就要以为你爱上刚才的那个位置了。」在丝毫不客气的喝光里昂举至她面前的水，终于缓解了喉咙快要燃烧的干涩后，艾达扬了扬眉毛，拖长音调哼了一声，带上了点调侃的意味，随后在发现对方因为这句话而条件反射的想要后退之前叹了口气，决定换个话题，「如果我的记忆没有出错，这里应该是我的安全屋。」

「你的安全屋可比我的公寓要安全多了。」里昂将水杯放回床头柜原本的位置，弯腰偏过头开始检查艾达的伤口。他想他的表情可能有点过于苦闷了，但他还真没办法平静的面对艾达身上由他造成的伤害，「我现在可比你想象中的还要炙手可热，」他解释道，语气中习惯性的充斥了自嘲，「那个见鬼的集团或是DSO，无论我遇到了哪个都糟糕透顶。」

现在的他根本没有证据与DSO表明盗取病毒，袭击探员的人不是他，以另一种方式来说那确实是他，可当你在被病毒操控的情况下，根本没办法选择该做什么，他能够做到的仅仅是听从命令。

「所以你就来到了我的安全屋？」她注视着里昂的侧脸，为那些杂乱的胡渣蹙眉，「我睡了多久？」她突然想起了这个问题。

「两天。」他瞪着艾达身上扎眼的绷带回答，将他为了检查对方肩膀上的伤势而扯开的衣襟重新拉好。他隔着布料反复抚摸过那些伤口的位置，低垂下头，随后他小心翼翼的捧起她的手，在掌心留下一个轻柔的吻，「我很抱歉。」他低喃道，从喉咙中艰难挤出来的声音带着些呜咽，听起来就像是一头受伤的幼兽。 

明明那些伤是在她的身上，但里昂却为之流下血液。

「我们彼此都知道那并不是你。」她平静的陈述这一现实，从来没有这么迫切的想要看清楚里昂的表情。但这也不是她头一次遇到这样的情况了，当然这次肯定比西班牙那次要严重许多。

即便是有着病毒当成借口，但动手的依旧是他。他现在还能够回想起当整个脑海只剩下‘杀了她’这唯一念头的感受。他沉重的攻击着对方还未愈合的旧伤，并以为自己找到了击退她攻势的突破口，他让那些伤口重新撕裂，并且令艾达从高楼边坠落。

「我很抱歉。」他干巴巴的重复着这句话，拒绝为自己找任何的理由。天知道他在等待艾达清醒的这两天是怎么过来的，恐惧和懊恼就像是套在他脖子上的绳索，随着时间的推移越收越紧，令他无法呼吸。

「我能够照顾好我自己，里昂。」她咕哝着，语气大概有那么点安抚。她只是受了一点小伤——虽然这个小伤在她想要动弹的时候用电击般的疼痛提醒着它的存在，可是这不代表她会后悔自己的选择。她想，挣脱了里昂的抓握，让手背贴上对方的脸颊，「我还活着。」

这也是他唯一认为需要感谢上帝的地方。里昂沉默的想到。

「那么或许你现在能够告诉我你是怎样找到这里了。」艾达没有花费时间等待里昂的回答，直接用另外一个话题打破沉重的气氛。她可不想让特工一直保持这样的状态，毕竟所有的事并不是在她救出对方后就轻松解决，他们接下来可能还需要面对更多的战斗，并且就如同里昂所说的，那些操控他的病毒不会因为他的反抗成功而消失。

「我……」里昂顿了顿不知道该如何回答，艾达可不会告诉她自己安全屋的地址，特别是属于备用的这里。所以他得到地点的方式，大概不会是艾达所喜欢的。

「你调查我？」她直接补完了里昂犹豫着没说出口的话，这令低着头的特工一震，抬头就像是为了确定她的情绪而望向她。艾达饶有兴趣的挑了挑眉，等待着对方的解释。

她看上去不太像是生气，对吧？里昂有些不确定的想着，「但你也看了我的任务报告和存储卡内的资料。」他嘀咕着反驳，认为他们两个人在这件事上应该扯平了。

「难道你不是特地就给我看的？」艾达故意拖长音调好显示自己的不可置信，她注视着一头雾水的特工露出狡黠的笑容，「我以为你设定的密码提示已经很好的表明了这点。」

里昂愣了愣，半分钟后反应过来，他呻吟一声，自暴自弃的将脸埋进盖着艾达的被子上。朝上帝发誓他在设定密码的时候可完全没有这一想法，只是大概因为设定时太久没见到对方了，所以有点想念，行吧，不只一点。

「资料调查的很全面，」艾达随口赞扬了一句，她也算是从存储卡中得到了一定的帮助，「剩下的内容我想你现在能够直接告诉我，像是病毒……」那份病毒样本，她猛然想起来自己最主要的任务，「看来我又不得不面对再一次的工作失误了，因为你。」

「如果你是指在南非得到的那份样本，」里昂抬起头，移动视线定格在房间内的办公桌上，发亮的试管正被摆放在那，「我碰巧把它带出来了。」随即他扭头朝艾达露出一个细微的，得意洋洋的笑容，「先见之明。」


	18. Chapter 18

-18-

他看上去就像是重新摇了摇从刚才开始就一直耸耷着的尾巴——假使他拥有尾巴的话。艾达想到，随后为自己的念头感到好笑。

「他们倒是挺放心你的，甚至放心让你一直拿着病毒？」得知不用再次拖着伤痕累累的身体闯入敌人的总部后，艾达顺势放松自己又趟回了床上。天知道她现在多想直接结束这项工作，并且把委托人拉入黑名单。

「他们只是放心让我待在实验室。」自己因为艾达的姓名而猛然从无尽的被操控中清醒过来的画面在里昂的脑海中一闪而过，感谢他条件反射的专业性没忘记拿上这份病毒样本，但这并不会给他太多的慰藉，如果他的速度能够快上那么一点，再被对方重新控制前逃离那里的话，艾达自然也不需要面对满身该死的伤口了。 

「实验室？」艾达小声的重复道，「我听说过这份病毒存在一定的缺陷，」她用严肃的目光扫视过看上去依旧没有什么精神的特工，同时开始庆幸自己选择了最冒险嚣张，不过最为有效地方式，如果她能够在直升机中备份上能够将那栋建筑炸毁，连渣都不剩的炸药就最好不过了，「他们利用你继续研究病毒？」

「但我猜他们并没有完善病毒的时机。」里昂耸了耸肩，显示出他被绑在椅子上，插满仪器的曾经丝毫不在意，「虽然这只是猜测，不过我敢打赌完善过的病毒肯定不会让我如此轻而易举的清醒过来。」这一假设令他感到后怕。

「这么看来你大概不会将样本轻易的交出来了。」艾达沉默了一阵，将话题引到了危险的边缘，想要从里昂这得到样本简直轻而易举，前提是那名躺在床上因为术后发烧的人不是她。当然了，假使是利用特工的内疚心理……但她还真不愿意这点，他看上去已经足够自责了。

「我必须把样本交给政府，或者直接毁掉。」他的音调又重新变回了属于特工的沉稳老练，外加一些不确定的试探。他想也许艾达真的能够左右他的观点，介于这些所发生的糟糕混乱的一切，「在我们不清楚究竟有没有其他人感染之前，第一个会是最好的选择。」

「你确定你能够成功以特工的身份接触他们，而非通缉犯？」艾达忍不住嗤笑一声嘲讽到，但特工的眼神很快让她为脱口而出的话感到了一丝后悔，病毒所控制他做出的事情与他成为特工后所做出的一切背道而驰，「我能够一眼就判断出你存在的问题，但并非他们也可以。」

「我知道，可无论如何我总得尝试一下。」他嘟囔着回答，这可不是他第一次遭到通缉。而这件事也不会在他摆脱了控制后就到此为止，他需要继续调查下去，而病毒样本则能够为他争取机会和时间。

「行吧，我们晚点再来谈论这个问题。」艾达头痛的揉了揉太阳穴后让步说道，对方在有关于生化武器方面格外的固执，她很清楚这点，从十几年前开始就一向如此，而现在她实在是没有精力与特工对峙。

里昂因为她的话而重新变得沉默，不过并没有将摆放在桌子上的病毒样本取走。他站在原地望着躺在床上的艾达发了一会呆，随后转身打算离开卧房。

「你不应该解释下我身上的酒精味吗？」艾达挑了挑眉再度出声阻止了对方的下一步动作，她露出了带着点嫌弃的表情，这一问题大概是她清醒后第一个闪进脑海中的，「缝合伤口前的消毒应该不会浪费如此多的酒精。」

她现在闻起来就像是被丢进了蓄满酒精的浴缸，在泡了一段时间后被捞上来。

「你发烧的温度有那么一点高，所以我只能够用这种方式帮你迅速降温。」里昂尽量让自己语气平稳的给出答复，他盯着摆放在床头柜上的水杯，假装自己被那上面的花纹吸引了全部的注意力。

「所以这就是我现在只剩下内衣穿在身上的主要原因？」她语气一转，为耳朵泛红的里昂发出调侃的轻笑。

「我总要帮你缝合伤口和换药。」里昂顿了顿一口气快速的解释到，在紧急时刻他根本没办法注意太多，而且他以为他们已经足够亲密了。他瞄了一眼对方充满笑意的金褐色眼眸，行吧，他最后一句话应该没想错。

她当然知道这个，艾达在内心耸了耸肩，她挺喜欢看见里昂苦恼着该不该回击她那句话的模样，这可比起几分钟前那副内疚苦闷的模样要好的太多。她又笑了几声，随后在伤口被牵扯的闷痛中不得不深吸一口气。

清醒一段时间后等待着她的则是令人难以忍受的疼痛，躺在床上会让她感到好受些，可是她饥饿的胃可不会赞同这点，她昏迷了两天，而她真正有正经的用餐可能是几天之前，更别说她现在身上还充斥着不算刺鼻，但依旧让她不怎么舒服的酒精味。

她开始尝试着起身下床，在想着安抚好自己的胃之前，她必须先去一趟浴室，毫无疑问。不过这对于受了重伤，只得到匆忙的两天休憩的她来说这大概有点困难了。旧伤与新伤的叠加可不是用点药物就可以快速完美解决的。

她腿上的伤口已经没有闯入敌方总部时疼的那么厉害，但站起来那一瞬间的头晕目眩还是令她趔趄了一下。站在一旁的特工用担忧的眼神注视着她，对方发出了一声无意义的单音节似乎想要说些什么，艾达站在原地等待了十几秒，在没有得到下文后决定继续自己的计划。

随后她听见了里昂沉重的叹息，在没来得及思考其中的含义时被对方揽入了怀中，他托住她的臀部将她整个抱了起来。

「看样子你是想去浴室，对吧？」他低声咕哝着，艾达想他可能还在为了他受控制时的攻击感到内疚，她揪住里昂袖子的布料让自己保持平衡，犹豫半响后还是放松的靠在了他的身上。她可不喜欢在受伤后被里昂全方位的照顾，但显然她现在这样更能够安抚焦躁不安的特工。

里昂在帮艾达脱去内衣后将她放进浴缸中，他取下了挂在墙壁上的莲蓬头放在浴缸边上后，转身寻找被他摆在不远处的沐浴露，没有离开。

艾达抬手抓住浴头，缝线拉扯的刺痛令她抖动了一下，她打开热水，而里昂又很快回到了她的面前。对方坚定的从她手中拿回浴头，接手了艾达正准备开始的清洁工作。

温暖的水流落在她的脖颈处，从她的背部下滑。里昂的手小心翼翼的抚过她的肌肤，这大概是这几天中她所能够感受到最舒适的瞬间了，就连这些水触碰到伤口而产生的刺痛也变得没那么难以忍受了。她想着，感受到里昂的手带着水流轻柔的穿过她的发丝，她闭上双眼，选择了纵容对方的动作。

二十分钟后里昂冲掉了艾达身上的泡沫，并且有些庆幸没有遭到对方的反对。他抚摸过艾达脖颈已经逐渐消退的青色淤痕，手指有些僵硬。十几年前当他没能够成功抓住艾达，这一度成为他最深的梦魇，而在三天前他却毫不留情的将她摔出了大厦的边缘，是他迫使艾达不得不再次于敌人的攻击下由高层坠落。

他那时确实没办法控制自己的行为，可是他的脑海中依旧可以清晰的浮现出这幅画面——这令他尤为痛苦。

「想要继续给我更多的道歉？」艾达在里昂发声前先一步打破沉默的开口，终于有点苦恼特工究竟什么时候才能够走出这种沮丧的自责，「只要我的工作一直围绕着那份病毒样本，即便是你没有被控制，这样的状况依然很可能会发生，我将会遭遇其他的敌人，而那些敌人可不会像你这样中途反水。」

「我知道。」许久后里昂关掉浴头后叹了口气回答，他抽过旁边叠放着的浴巾将艾达整个裹住，从浴缸中抱了起来。他坚定的望向高挑起一边眉毛的女间谍，成功打消了对方拒绝的念头。

他将艾达抱至床上后，转身从书桌边上的医药箱内取出了需要的物品。他将止痛药从瓶子中倒出一粒交给艾达，在她吞下后解开了被水浸湿的绷带，帮她重新换药。腿部枪伤的愈合效果还不错，但肩膀上的缝线因为艾达刚才的动作被扯歪，他擦去不断冒出的血珠，打算重新缝合这个伤口。

「希望在一切结束后我能够得到一顿晚餐。」当里昂开始拆下旧缝线的时候，艾达蹙了蹙眉尽量让自己显得没那么紧绷。她转移注意力的抛出话题，另一只手仍然忍不住揪紧了身边半湿的浴巾。

「罐头大餐，我相信你会喜欢它。」他一边将被撕裂的伤口重新缝合，一边说道，「你的橱柜中放了不少这些玩意，接近保质期，不过问题应该不大。」他尽可能将动作放的轻柔，并且加快速度，「我检查了一下那辆汽车，没有发现追踪器，或许我能够弄些其他味道更好的食物回来。」

「你总有办法让罐头变得好吃，别令我失望。」艾达在绷带与缝线换好后回应，抬起另一边手臂在里昂直起腰前搂住他的脖子，下压，随即在对方的嘴角安抚性的吻了吻。在里昂体内的病毒完全解决，整件事情结束前，她都不打算冒险让特工远离她的视线——老实说她可不想让自己前几天的功夫白费。


	19. Chapter 19

-19-

「那么情况究竟有多糟糕？」略带沙哑的女声在里昂正准备将锅内的食材盛进碗里时响起，里昂的动作为此顿了一顿，随即扭头用不赞同的眼神望向私自从二楼卧房走下来的女间谍。

「你该躺在床上。」他将盘子放置在餐桌上后低声说道。

「然后等着你将食物端进卧室，顺便张开嘴巴？别傻了，里昂。」艾达不着痕迹的朝一脸紧张兮兮的特工翻了个白眼，她在伤势允许的速度中缓慢地走上前，审视着餐盘中的食物。罐头食物怎么也不会吸引人，但在她饥饿的胃却告诉她自己甚至能够装下两人份，「你还没有回答我的问题。」

她抬起头，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着对方。

「就像是你见到的。」里昂耸了耸肩，他可不具备任何能将罐头变为美食的能力——如果有也不错，这样他就不会总是苦恼在退休后该做些什么了。

「你知道我在问哪个。」艾达坐了下来，瞥了一眼被特工放置在餐桌上的手机，它看上去像是特工从曾经的‘同僚’身上‘借’来的，她可不认为控制特工的敌人会给他留下任何通讯工具，「所以？」

「经历过高橡树市之后，我认为‘被通缉’大概也算不上太糟糕了。」里昂舔了舔嘴唇试图让音调变得轻松，他想要打趣一下，但艾达高挑的眉毛显然告诉他这并不怎么成功。他坐到了女间谍的对面，用勺子舀起一块牛肉，「我在失踪一个月后突然出现，击晕了D.S.O的另一名特工并且夺走了病毒样本，他们监控了我的公寓，机场，任何我能够逃离这座城市的路线。是的，」他叹了口气，「有点糟糕。」

被通缉仅算是其中一方面的问题，他也许能够带上样本找个借口为曾经的行为作出掩饰。但他不清楚自己究竟有没有完全的摆脱控制，假使他在接触到D.S.O后再度失控，说实话，他还不想与下半生的自由说再见。

他沉默的吃着晚餐，思索着该不该为此冒险。他或许能自己解决这个问题，就像是他一直以来所做的，摧毁病毒的研制场所，得到相应的证据，不过以他目前的状况来说，独自一人肯定没办法完成这些。

他看向艾达，而视线碰巧与对方相遇。里昂猜测女间谍很有可能已经察觉他在苦恼着什么，他有点把握能够说服她——不，她受了太多伤了，里昂突然间想到。他或许可以从哈尼根那申请后援，哈，这大概会成为他在职业生涯中申请难度系数最大的一次。

「我得再联络她一次。」里昂在面对艾达质疑的眼神下含糊不清的嘀咕道，他在对方嫌弃的眼神中努力的将一大口食物咽下，喝了几口水后声音才又清晰了起来，「我需要让她为我打些掩护，样本在我们这里，这会是一次很好的反击时机。」

「再假死一次？」艾达轻笑了声回应，她很清楚里昂在顾虑些什么，「我以为你很愿意设下一个陷阱，介于现在所有人的目光都在那管病毒样本上。」

「这是一个不错的方法，但他们可没有那么容易上当。」里昂点点头，假装没有听见她上一句调侃，他看上去可不像是会在短期内应公殉职数次的特工，「带着样本与F.O.S取得联系很像是一名特工会做出的选择。」

这是事实，而对方大概也做好了他会与官方接触的准备，而想要得到政府的帮助与信任也没有想象中的简单，最起码他单纯在电话中无法做到。他当然很赞同艾达的想法，可惜限制性的因素还是太多了。

「看来你是忘记了我的工作和我原本的目的。」艾达的嘴角依旧保持着细微的笑容，对方在预期中变得惊愕，瞪大了双眼。

「我感觉这不会是我喜欢听的。」他很快打断了艾达的话，皱着眉。他确实忘记这点了，或者说习惯性的忽视，老实说他真想避免正面的谈论这个问题。随后他在艾达的注视下不安分的扭动了一下，「行吧。」他嘟囔着不情愿的哼了哼。

「你应该知道这份样本是我工作的一部分。」她平静的指出这点，并且将空了的碗碟推倒里昂的面前。对方因为她的举动迟疑了几秒钟，随即站起身开始收拾餐具与剩余的食物，「我会将病毒交给我的雇主，而在这之后我们之间的合约也就完成了。」

「你想用样本引出三方的人，这听起来有些困难。」里昂很快就理解了女间谍的意图，他端着盘子走进厨房，距离的拉长令他不得不提高音量，「控制我的人肯定会预想到这点，他们可能不仅仅是准备了应对政府的方式，还有你的雇主。」

「合约终止后，雇主就不是我需要关注的对象了。」她站起身朝里昂走去，倚在门框边望着特工的背影发呆，水声在她耳边回荡，「你可以让你的政府将双方一起端了。」即便是极力隐藏，艾达还是发现了对方的动作有点不自然，她晃了晃神猛然间想起这名照顾着她的特工同样负了伤。

比起依靠政府，她更喜欢亲自解决问题，但这次显然必须选个保守的方案。时间紧迫，即便是有着特殊药物，想要立刻恢复成以往的状态依旧很困难。

「没有联络，没有保证，只是告诉他们一些确切的消息。」里昂擦完手后转向她，开始思索着该如何让艾达重新躺回床上，她需要更多的休息，当然。

「别想让我回到那张充满了酒精味的床上。」看穿了里昂想法的女间谍扬起了眉毛。

里昂耸耸肩，他跟随在艾达的后头来到了客厅，那张品质极糟的沙发上还沾有他们两个的血迹。他们两个肩并着肩坐下，里昂听见艾达轻舒一口气，半分钟的停顿后她伸手拿起了摆放在茶几上的纸张，上面有着里昂总结出的细节与情报，字迹乱糟糟的堆砌在一起。

坐在她身边的里昂吞了吞口水，他犹犹豫豫的用手从后面搂住艾达的腰，尝试着让她的重心倒向他，而他意料之外的没得到女间谍的拒绝。他闭上眼睛，最后将艾达拉进怀中。他感受到了她温热的体温，她还活着，他想，两天以来他不断地确认着这点，甚至没办法闭上双眼睡上一觉。

「这会是一场赌局，艾达。」他低沉的，紧接着艾达刚才的提议说道，他不确定F.O.S是否会重视一名通缉犯所给与的线索，即便他是一名在应对生化武器方面极其优秀的特工。一旦这点不成立，他们所得到的样本大概就会被拱手让人，对方会严密的将其保护起来，他们能够再次夺取成功的几率会降到历史新低。

「但它所能够造成的结果也足够吸引人，不是吗？」她可不会将辛苦救出来的特工交给任何一方，无论是敌人还是政府的实验室。她歪了歪脑袋，感受着里昂轻柔的抚摸她绷带的动作想到，正像她所说的，她讨厌麻烦。

「行吧。」他咕哝了一句，感到苦恼。

现在的他无论做出什么选择，游移不定的因素依旧没办法改变。但合作，老天，他究竟有多久没有和艾达合作过了，他所指的当然不是战斗方面——艾达总是很可靠，他内心有个声音这么说服他，特别是当你们立场一致的时候。

半响后，就在艾达已经认为他拒绝了这一方案时，里昂才有点不甘心的蹭了蹭她的颈窝，呼吸洒在她的皮肤上有点令她犯痒，「听你的。」他做出妥协，「我会联络哈尼根……希望她有办法让政府相信消息的可靠性。」这应该不算难，要知道她曾经还成功让那群人相信他已经死了。

「那么我也该联络我的雇主了。」艾达拍了拍对方搭在她小腹上的手，然后往前探了探身，把阅读完毕的混乱文件放回茶几上，刺痛令她皱了皱眉，「没有电脑，没有网络，身负重伤……好极了。」

她有点后悔自己从不打理这间安全屋的做法了，当然了，她也同样是头一次遭遇到另一间安全屋被烧毁的情况。

她的头还在突突的犯痛，疲惫在一起涌上来，这时她才想起来自己究竟在这件事上费了多大的功夫。她需要尽快联系雇主，这项计划必须在敌人还未察觉他们在哪之前完成。按照先前的情况，这间安全屋被发现也只是时间问题。她再度拍了拍里昂，示意他该放开她了。

艾达耐心的等待了一会，没有得到任何的答复。她感到疑惑，随后听见了对方绵延平缓的呼吸声——他睡着了，毫无疑问。这两天大概耗费了他全部的精力，她想，准备推开对方的手颤抖了一下，紧接着她发出无奈的叹息。

这项计划稍晚一些开始也不会有太大的影响，她也同样闭上了双眼，或许能够等到里昂睡醒之后再联络她的雇主，她在睡意侵蚀前思索到。


	20. Chapter 20

-20-

他透过狙击枪的瞄准镜观察着对面楼内的目标，再次确认对面楼内的保全巡逻路线。他不清楚自己为何会站在这，但他正在进行的动作显然是他任务中的一部分——他接到了命令，然后完成它。他此刻的思绪中仅仅是充斥着这点。

一切准备就绪后他移动自己的狙击枪，无意间扫过目标建筑物正对面的马路。一辆车正停在不远处，他对准了那辆车，雪佛兰的款式令他感到熟悉，画面不受控制的闯入脑海。那是他的车，他想，同时眨了眨眼。他调整瞄准镜的倍率，透过车窗隐约的发现了另一名不速之客。本能告诉他那会是他的熟人，也许不仅仅是熟人那么简单——可是这与命令无关，他放下狙击枪，结束了一瞬间的质疑与动摇。

简单的回报结束后，他得到了提前进行任务的命令。他悄然无息的闯入那栋建筑，拆下了感应器，机械性的解决了必经之路的保全，粗暴的从房间中揪出了开门的钥匙，在对方拒绝解开声控密码时扭断了他的手臂，在对方的惨叫声与求饶中毫不犹豫的朝腿部开枪，随后按着他的脑袋让他撞击在厚实的门上，并且思索着假使对方再不合作，他不介意挖出那家伙的眼球。

——就像他曾经想着不介意在艾达继续妨碍他时杀了她。

里昂艰难又急促的呼吸着，梦境在他的挣扎中逐渐变得扭曲。他耳边回绕着的是艾达因为伤口的雪上加霜而抑制不住的痛苦喊叫，他将血迹斑斑的女间谍抛至深渊，控制着他，给予他命令的家伙泛起笑意，满意的望着这一切。

他从梦魇的纠缠中惊醒。

安全屋。他呆滞了两分钟才缓慢的回过神来，他正躺在沙发上，艾达在他的怀中，看上去并没有被他吵醒。他想起了自己是因为过度劳累而支撑不住睡着了，他梦中所表现出的大概就是他被控制时所经历的。

里昂深吸一口气，收紧了僵硬的双臂试着与艾达贴得更近。他听见对方轻柔的呼吸声，感受到她的胸膛正一起一伏。她温暖的体温足以驱散他因为那该死的画面而产生的痛苦，他调整自己的呼吸，手指带有渴求意味眷恋的划过女间谍的皮肤。

当艾达醒来的时候，她已经被挪到了这栋安全屋的客房。阳光被厚实的窗帘遮挡住，她伸展着依旧犯痛的肌肉，从床上坐起来。显然这栋房子内没有多余的床单能够更换，艾达揉了揉眼睛想到，那么她的特工在哪？她望了一眼床头柜上的手机望了一眼时间。

当然除了时间外，她还看到了手机中的几通未接电话与未读信息，无一例外都来自于她的雇主。对方应该已经得到了消息，开始提醒她未完成的合约与病毒样本。

她走出房门，在距离客厅还有一小段距离的时候，已经能够听见里昂的说话声。他在打电话，而内容不难听出是有关于他们这次的计划。他正努力的说服哈尼根给与帮助，同时简单提及了一个月前的遭遇。

「听着，哈尼根，」他在客厅内缓慢的来回走动，表情严肃，又变回了任务中沉稳的特工，「我不能解释太多，但这条线索至关重要。」他转身，在望见艾达时愣了愣，随即用眼神示意她餐桌上的早餐，「我很清楚我现在的处境，所以我才需要你的帮助。」

他总有办法在交谈中精准的切中要点，令对方无法回绝，他没有花费太大的功夫就说服了联络员，艾达敢打赌对方对于里昂在有关于病毒方面的特立独行已经习以为常了，当然了，特工总能很好的处理这些。

「我晚点将它们发给你，谢了。」里昂点点头挂断电话，终于能够找到机会喘口气。哈尼根会尽力这点对于他来说已经足够了，总的来说这就代表了他们后援有了保障。计划掺加了太多冒险与赌运气的成分，但现在也只可以走一步算一步了。

「早。」她打了声招呼，开始应对面前冰凉的早餐，「结果不错？」她询问到，这点从里昂的表情中不难看出。

「希望能够顺利。」他无所事事的翻读着手机，里面没有留下太多的讯息，虽然他进行过粗略的检查，但使用敌方的联络工具依旧有些危险，如果计划真有计算中的那么顺利，他想他很快就能够摆脱这些了——藏匿，甚至是逃亡。

「很好。」艾达灌了一大口水。

「现在只差地点……你该不会想要亲自与他们进行交易吧？」里昂说到，随后一个问题突然滑入他的脑海。他当然知道艾达不会那么做，但假使对方给出这样的要求，「或许我该提前告诫他们……」他苦恼的皱眉，絮絮叨叨的讲着。

「即便是通常情况下，我也不会亲自到场。」她的回答与短信的提示音重叠，看来她得到了自己需要的，艾达掏出手机后想到，交易的地点名称进行了加密，不过这并不妨碍她在半分钟内解出来，「如果我们的处境再稍微好上一点，这份样本足以让我们追踪到他们的方位了。」艾达略带可惜的说着，将地址发给特工，「该行动了。」她轻声说到。

「现在？」里昂有点惊讶。

「他们显然是认为越快的速度，意外性越小。」艾达轻哼了声，对方也不怎么傻，非常清楚窥视这份样本的可不止一个势力，「我们没有失败的机会，」她严肃的说到，「离开安全屋会暴露我们的行踪，杀死我们虽然对那波控制你的势力没有任何好处，但他们大概很愿意这么做。」

她没有给与这间安全屋过多的关注，索性之前藏匿在这的武器还能够使用。她在里昂的注视下打开了隐藏的隔间，摆放在架子上的武器排列成几列，她从架子上取下AWP，性能完好，她在检查完后给出结论，随后又取下一把冲锋枪抛给傻站在一旁的特工。

「HKMP5K？这太小了。」里昂有点嫌弃的耸了耸肩，又将它递了回去。

「就这么想要惹人注目？」她笑着反问，侧身示意特工最好亲自挑选自己需要的。后者跨前一步，倒也就这么开始挑选趁手的枪械。他总是对突击步枪情有独钟，但他最终在摸了又摸之后拿起了最后排的消音手枪，艾达猜测这有可能是因为他们的敌人并非是感染者的缘故。

「我们要尽量避免冲突，对吧。」里昂咔哒咔哒的开关着弹夹说到，他们只需要将诱饵放置在指定的地点，然而安然撤离，剩下的一切都交给得到消息的D.S.O就可以了，「我们真的不能够伪造出一份看上去挺相似的玩意作为病毒样本吗？」

「我猜样本会经过他们的多重转运。」艾达解释着，她当然愿意让方式变得更为保险，「最重要的是，我们缺少时间，帅哥。」她亲昵的拍了拍里昂的脸颊，转身上楼换上了一套休闲装，返回客厅后将另一套配对的塞进特工手中。

「你还准备了我的码？」里昂讶异的观察着手中比起艾达的身材明显偏大的衣服，男款，他在内心说到。

「你也该换套衣服了。」艾达上下扫视着里昂带着弹孔与划口的衬衫，嗤笑一声，「我挺喜欢这个款式，可惜它不能分开买。」

行吧，这算得上是意外收获？里昂注视着衣服发了会愣，在前往客房还是就这么待在客厅中犹豫不决。他望向艾达，后者饶有兴趣的回望他，看上去并不打算离开，为他留出点更换衣物的私人空间。 

既然艾达都表示没有问题。里昂在内心耸了耸肩，解开衬衫的扣子直接在客厅脱光自己，他的身上也同样缠着绷带，一些裸露在外的皮肤上存在着被作为实验品的痕迹。艾达皱了皱眉往前一步，试图让自己看的清楚点。

「艾……艾达？」浑身赤裸的里昂因为艾达的突然靠近而心跳猛地一跳，体温自他的脖颈往上不自然的升高。

她看清楚了那些交叠着的，依旧泛红的狰狞伤痕，拒绝再让自己想象特工究竟在那些人的实验室中经历了什么。被病毒操纵的特工会像是一只乖巧的小白鼠那样没有任何的反抗，命令使他接受着那些伤害。

她的眼神逐渐变的危险。

「这没什么大不了的。」他很快明白过来艾达究竟在看什么，同时后退一小步穿上衣服，想着自己早该用绷带将这些遮盖住。他将手枪塞进被外套遮盖住的枪套中，没忘记带上匕首。随后他很自然的背起艾达选择的狙击步枪，从她手里接过装有病毒样本的小型保险箱。

一名可靠的特工，除了他脸颊的红色还没有完全褪去，她想到，并在脚踝处绑上袖珍手枪。

里昂抓起桌上的车钥匙，短暂的闭上双眼，深吸一口气。

「开始吧。」他沉声说道。


	21. Chapter 21

-21-

目前为止一切正常。

里昂驾驶着路虎警惕的观察着周围的状况，敌人暂时还没发现他们已经从藏匿的安全屋中行驶出来，但这只是迟早的事情。

老实说他还从来没在白天进行过这样的任务，运输病毒样本，行吧，他也从来没干过这种事情，一般来说政府在这方面比想象中要愿意代劳的多。他有些不受克制的感到紧张，谁也不知道会不会有埋伏等待着他们，即便艾达已经不止一次嘲笑他的忧心忡忡。

如果伏击他们的是政府而非敌人，那么里昂相信自己有办法处理好，他只是不想让艾达卷进来。他或许能够表示艾达与此没有半点干系，老天，他们还穿着情侣装呢，怎么看她也不会像是无辜的。

但他没能够让这些表露出来，双手搭在方向盘上，看上去依旧冷静沉默，听从着艾达的指挥转向。女间谍偏了偏头让注视前方的视线转移到里昂身上，突然间想起了对方那辆已经接近报废的雪佛兰，随即打算等所有麻烦都解决了之后再与特工谈谈这个问题。

艾达移开了打量着特工的视线，很快发现对方在本该左拐的路口朝另一头调转方向，「你开错了。」她皱着眉指出，这可不是他们的原定路线。

「我知道。」他平稳的回复，并没有调头的想法，「我们必须穿过半个城市才能够到达地点，」他说，从主干道转移向另一条岔路。他想也许是病毒样本的缘故，他们总显得与道路上其他车辆格格不入，「这辆路虎不会是最佳的交通工具。」

艾达点点头，这听起来像是特工的顾虑，驾驶着属于敌人的路虎确实很容易被认出来，成为靶子。「所以你打算走过去？」她挑了挑眉，露出一个接近于嘲讽的笑容。

「不。」趁着红灯的间隙，里昂用‘你在开玩笑吗’的眼神瞥了瞥艾达，「也许我们能够坐地铁。」他随口开了个玩笑，经过几次的拐弯后缓慢的驶入一条窄小隐蔽的道路，「我让哈尼根准备了另外的载具。」

他在艰难的行驶进楼与楼之间的小道后停了下来，一小片空地出现在艾达眼前，因为高楼的阴影而显得有些黑暗。

「我告诉她准备一辆足够快，移动便利，块头不会特别大的……」里昂的解释在走下车靠近颜色较为深的阴影处时戛然而止。

「一辆哈雷？」艾达几乎都要大笑出声，「这倒是很符合你的要求。」

里昂站在哈雷前踌躇不定，虽然它在因对各种狭小路线时确实比汽车要方便很多，但……他原本以为能够见到自己的雪佛兰。他有些失望的叹了口气，转而从路虎中取出了手提保险箱与狙击枪，将后者放入枪套中递给艾达。

「背好这把枪，帅哥。」艾达并没有接手，而是转身取过安全帽，将其中一个抛给一脸疑惑的特工，「然后戴上它。」

比起建议，她的语气中可能夹杂了比较多的命令，这使里昂还没反应过来，却不由自主的行动起来。等待他将安全帽戴上后，才发现有点不太对劲。艾达跨上了哈雷，这没有太大的问题，他想，但对方似乎没有把前面的驾驶位交给他。

「你还在等什么？」艾达朝傻愣在她面前的特工似笑非笑的扬起眉毛，「需要我提醒你我们没有太多的时间吗，上来。」

「你的伤？」里昂依旧有点犹豫，他所在意的当然不是究竟让谁来驾驶，当然。

「或者你更愿意自己走过去？」艾达的笑容已经逐渐变得充满威胁性，这令特工不满意的低声嘀咕了几句抗议，很快坐在了她的后头。他轻车熟路的用手环住艾达的腰，花了段时间忍住了尝试用下巴在她肩膀上蹭一蹭的想法。 

艾达发动引擎，哈雷在女间谍的操控下以将近要擦到墙壁的距离转了个弯，从巷子中猛地窜了出去。这下倒是比驾驶汽车要自由多了，里昂条件反射收紧搂住艾达的手臂，同时攥了攥箱子的提手时想到。他微微向前倾让上半身贴服着艾达的背部，在心底叨念着或许下一次他们两个的位置能够互换一下。

艾达在车流中随意的窜来窜去，丝毫没有降低速度的打算。老实说就连他都没能够如此疯狂过，里昂在对方又一次绕着极限S型飞飙的时候忍不住嘀咕道，他透过安全帽的间隙注视着街道上飞逝而过的建筑物，感到无所事事。

而很快从右侧包抄过来的车辆打破了他的想法。

「艾达！」强烈的风声令他不得不提高音量。

「比预想中要慢得多。」艾达冷哼一声，甚至不想让注意力浪费在他们身上一点。在哈雷继续前进的情况下，会被子弹击中的可能性太小了。她拐了个弯冲进侧面的小道，轮胎摩擦地面的刺耳声响与哈雷轰鸣的发动机声交叠在一起。她立起哈雷的前轮驶上楼梯，不意外的听见了特工的一声惊呼。

「嘿，我喜欢这个。」他嘴角上翘发出低沉的笑声，胸腔的震动传至艾达身上，他的声音在这么多天以来第一次显得愉悦，「有时间你必须得教教我。」

「如果你不会把它毁了的话。」女间谍漫不尽心的回答，「注意左翼。」

他们甩掉了一部分的敌人，同样剩下的也艰难的追了上来，双方保持着一定的距离，但显然他们并不能就这么带着敌人前往交易的地点。里昂掏出了手枪，然后侧身企图弄清楚对方的准确位置。这次的射击大概有点考验他的水平了，他想到，另一边环抱艾达腰部的手臂丝毫不敢放松，现在可是白天，道路上的汽车和行人不能够容许他出任何的差错。

瞄准，然后射击，里昂认为他的准头向来都挺不错。子弹穿透车窗击中了司机的手臂，对方因为一瞬间的疼痛而发出惨叫，猛地踩下了刹车，黑色的路虎堪堪的横停在道路中央，很快他们身后的道路就变得水泄不通。

里昂为此得意的吹了一声口哨，下一秒却在艾达侧歪车身挤进两辆货车之间，失衡的瞬间迅速回转猛地用力抱紧她。在确定自己依旧安然的待在哈雷上时，里昂松了一口气。艾达的恶趣味，毫无疑问，他敢打赌假使风声没有这么响，他就该听见艾达的轻笑声了，毕竟旁边的道路足够令他们通过了。

「嗯哼，很惊险。」他干巴巴的说道，又重新让自己整个贴紧艾达，索性不再去管后面的家伙。

艾达的驾驶技巧过硬，在他们距离目的地还有三分之一的路程时，她已经甩掉了跟随在身后的所有敌人。这不太像是他们的能力，里昂一边抽空扭头往后看去，一边感到疑惑。即便是哈雷的灵巧性远高于那些路虎，按照以往的认识他们应该会穷追不舍，除非是那些人并没有将重点放在他们这。

但样本在他们手上。

里昂晃了晃脑袋，他磨磨蹭蹭的收回依旧握着的手枪，将手机从口袋中掏出来。他看了一眼上头的未读消息，确认后援会按照计划行事。他们会随着这份病毒追查到对方的总部，FOS的一贯作风。

「别乱动。」艾达忍不住为里昂放在她腹部不断乱动的手提出意见，这家伙从刚才开始就没有停过。

「行吧。」他含糊不清的咕哝着，仍旧将抓着手提保险箱的手换到一个比先前舒服的姿势才停下来，「还没到吗？」他在扭动几下后又忍不住询问到，「我们是不是该——」

下个瞬间他的话就被女间谍调转九十度的急刹车打断了，重心的不稳让他歪了一歪差点抱着艾达就这么摔下车。他伸出一只脚撑着地面，因为咬到舌头而倒吸一口气。他与艾达同时将安全帽取下来，表情苦闷。

「怎么了？」艾达在接收到里昂控诉的表情后询问。

「没什么。」里昂大着舌头小声嘀咕着，从哈雷上下来。他环视四周，人烟稀少、仓库与堆积的集装箱，意料之内的地点。随后他朝艾达点点头，将背着的枪袋卸下来，取出里面的狙击步枪。他将子弹一颗颗的推进去，上完膛后交给艾达，「你说过不会与他们面对面交易，对吧？」

「他们的机器能够扫描确认出真伪，」艾达若有所思的注视着一脸坚定的特工，低头扫了一眼那把狙击枪，「角色互换？你该清楚这是我的工作。」

「掩护我。」他轻声说到，语气里没有任何让人回绝的余地，而艾达恰巧也很清楚特工在某些方面极为固执。

半响的对视后艾达接过了枪支，这算是默许了里昂的做法。她喜欢政府将特工的保密工作做得足够好，在无法短时间内调查出里昂背景的情况下，她的雇主只会感到疑惑，他们或许会认为里昂是她雇佣的帮手，或是同伙，无论如何，当他们得到了货真价实的病毒样本，就不会太在意这件事了。


	22. Chapter 22

-22-

透过狙击枪的镜头艾达能够很清晰的观察到里昂的动态，那间仓库的铁门在他靠近的时候被拉起，她曾经进行过简单地调查，大概是由于在暗地里与政府有着某些交易，这间仓库从来都是异常安全的。军火、毒品，也难怪他们会选择在这里交易病毒。

里昂在靠近仓库前带上了卫衣的帽子，他注意到了上方不怎么明显的监控器，看样子是不打算让自己被毫无掩盖的录进去。他朝艾达做出了一个仅有她才能够理解的手势，这让她顺势微抬起狙击枪，毫无疑问看见了与她拿着同样家伙的人。不可能是FOS，她想，这一定是她的雇佣者派来的，她现在对自己之前的观念有些不太敢肯定了，他们也许在按照情势判断，是否要将她灭口。

现在看来对方应该还没反应过来，毕竟出现在仓库拿着病毒的人不是她，而是里昂。在面对突如其来，并不属于计划一部分的陌生人，对方会犹豫也是正常的。艾达移开视线将注意力重新转回敞开大门的仓库上，或许下一秒钟她就必须和里昂一起杀出重围，也或许安然无恙，就像是他们从没来过这片区域似的悄然离去。

她耐心的等待了一会，进入仓库的特工依旧没有出来的迹象。担忧令她不自然的感到焦躁，她本不应该将特工扯进自己的工作中——她猛地移动枪支，不找边际的思绪在一瞬间被打断，她重新瞄准躲藏在不远处的狙击手，扣下扳机。

敌方从高处坠落的声响与刺耳的警铃重叠，艾达从堆叠的集装箱上跳下来，如果她没有猜错，这应该是对方下令的讯号，她将狙击枪背至身后，跨上哈雷直接发动。她朝那件仓库驶去，扬起前胎撞上了第一个从边角冲出来的敌人。她直接压过对方，在超出了仓库一段距离的同时掉头。

她听见了重物击中肉体发出的闷响，里昂正将一名躲藏在仓库的偷袭者一脚踹出来。他大概是用上了应对BOW的力道，那人在倒地后痛苦的捂着胸口，可能是断了肋骨。

「里昂。」她大叫一声，卸下背着的狙击枪扔给朝她看过来的特工，对方在稳稳接住后迅速上膛，侧身面朝她举起，艾达也同时抽出绑在脚踝处的微型手枪，抬起。他们同时扣动扳机，解决了彼此身后的敌人。

接近里昂时艾达并没有停下哈雷，仅仅降低了一点时速。但这造成不了太大的影响，特工很轻易的找准机会跨上了依旧在行驶中的哈雷后座。

「你说过他们不会动手。」里昂在坐稳后迫不及待的开口抱怨，当然他的语气可能更接近于半开玩笑的调侃，他倒是很难抓到属于艾达的失误。

「嗯哼，我还说过你能够当上美国总统。」她漫不经心的回答到，随后在枪林弹雨中转了个弯躲进集装箱的后方，「所以现在样本已经到了他们手里？」子弹撞击在集装箱上所发出的声响让艾达听的有点心烦，对方算是做出了一个愚蠢至极的错误选择，而他们也很快将会知道得罪一名国际间谍可没有想象中的美好。

「他们将感应器放在一辆车的后尾箱，我想那辆车大概已经开走了。」里昂凭借着逐步减少的枪击判断，他原本以为那辆车只是为了方便运输，毕竟他在放入病毒样本前甚至检查了车内有没有藏匿敌人，「但我认为FOS应该已经将那辆车的情报查的一清二楚。」

他这句话的意思应该是说明他们的计划算得上是成功，但眼下他们还必须解决随之而来的小麻烦。阻击他们的敌人大多已经跟随病毒撤退，而依旧有一小部分留了下来。里昂换上了手枪，而艾达则拖过他垂放的另一只手挽在自己的腰上。

密集的枪声出现了短暂的停歇间隙，她不太清楚是由于换弹还是对方认为没必要对着集装箱浪费子弹。她把握住这次的时机，让哈雷以最快的速度冲了出去。抓住先手的里昂率先干掉了三个人，八发子弹，他很快转向另外一边，用剩余的子弹逼退了想要露头攻击的人，他换下弹匣，而艾达恰好也赶在对方重新攻击前滑过拐角。

一枚手雷被里昂轻巧的抛至在地上。

「我以为你不想引起混乱。」艾达的轻笑声被爆炸掩盖。

「以防万一。」里昂嘀咕着，爆炸所产生的烟雾很好的给与了他们掩盖，但几枚子弹还是凶险的擦过车身，幸好并没有击中轮胎，「他们该庆幸我没将这玩意扔进军火仓库。」

他看上去像是在交易途中被对方狠狠的耍了一把，艾达想，视野的局限性让她没办法知道里昂和她的雇主究竟在仓库中发生了什么不愉快的争执。逐渐加至极限的车速令他们很快的离开了那片仓库，撤离的途中她还隐约听见了警笛声，大概是手雷的爆炸引起了巡逻的注意，当然她相信有关于后续问题特工隶属的DSO能够处理好。

紧迫的时间让里昂无法带上安全帽，这次他索性紧紧地抱住艾达低下头将脑袋埋在对方的颈窝。他用鼻子轻轻地蹭了蹭艾达的肩膀，隔着衣服感受到了那些带有喷雾剂味道的绷带，他让自己略微出汗的手心贴近女间谍平坦的腹部，开始认真思索在任务结束后该怎样才能把这辆哈雷留下来。

艾达的视线很快的下瞟扫了一眼里昂的双手，最后并没有对他过于亲密的动作表示异议。她后背所能够感受到的温度与因为强烈的风速而变得冰凉的皮肤有着鲜明的对比，老实说她还挺喜欢这种感觉，最起码里昂在她身边，而不是追赶在她后头作为敌人。

既然不久前在途中他们便遭遇了敌人，返回安全屋自然已经不是个正确的选择了，他们会遭遇埋伏的几率实在是太大。艾达想到，这期间她甚至腾出一只手揉了揉里昂的脑袋。她倒是挺想回到里昂的公寓，但在政府还没能够得到证据的情况下同样过于危险。

哈雷在艾达的操控下穿过了几条街道，她在完全确定并没有任何敌人追上来之后才改变了一直绕圈的路线，转而停在了一家酒店旁。里昂在没能够回到公寓之前可怜兮兮的两手空空，这让艾达开始有那么点同情他职业上的诸多限制，她可不想让FOS顺着里昂信用卡的记录追查到这间酒店。 

「我们还得等到FOS搞定你的雇主，对吧。」里昂很快注意到艾达在想些什么，他一边询问一边跟在女间谍后面进入酒店，他还必须等待政府取消他的通缉令，「假身份？你还真贴心。」他在对方登记完后走入电梯时饶有兴趣的小声说道，他还从来没注意到艾达做了这件事。

「我还不想在走出房门的瞬间被警力包围。」她的音调中掺加了些讥讽，她拉开窗帘观察着街道的情况，她总是谨慎过头，但谁也不希望在所有事完结前出岔子，「你害我告吹了我的工作，帅哥。」她重新拉好窗帘后转头对倒在床上不想动的特工打趣着，「我剩下的另外一部分佣金大概是没办法收到了。」

「如果你愿意——」里昂有些紧张的盯着面无表情的女间谍提出建议，下一秒突然想起现在的自己还没办法取出存款后又重新闭上了嘴巴，他没办法对艾达的任务进行补救，当然这也不是说他赞同艾达夺取病毒样本的工作……行吧，他有点混乱了，「我很抱歉。」他沮丧地说道，老天，这几天他究竟说过多少次这句话了？

随后他听见了艾达压抑着的笑声，视线交汇后他才发现对方并没有想象中的，为了任务的失败而恼怒。他被耍了，这一认知令里昂叹了一口气，但她没有生气，这是最好不过的。当然了，就算是艾达为此将他的存款全部取走，他也不会有任何怨言。或许他该留下买戒指的那份？

「所以在FOS获得新的证据之前我必须待着这里？」里昂甩了甩脑袋赶走那么不找边际的念头，他从口袋中掏出手机随意点击几下，目前为止除去哈尼根确定对方车牌与车型的对话外没有更多的新消息，他们的速度不够快……又或者敌人太过于狡猾，无论如何这已经不是他需要苦恼的问题了。

他当然没忘记体内还未解决的病毒，假使FOS能够在抓捕艾达的前雇主时顺便解决了另一方总是对他们紧追不舍的敌人就再好不过了。他敢打赌政府会开始研究那份病毒，随后则会伴随着出现疫苗。

「不一定，如果你想去和你的上司喝杯咖啡的话。」她朝里昂笑着挑了挑眉，她可没有用手铐把特工锁在这里。她朝前走了两步坐到了里昂的身边，短暂的令人肾上腺素飙升的追逐结束后，她的肩膀有些僵硬并且依旧感到刺痛。

「行吧。」里昂耸了耸肩，将屏幕已经暗下来的手机扔在床头柜上，比起他曾经遭受过的，这不算难熬。


	23. Chapter 23

-23-

无所事事的等待总会让人觉得无趣，里昂在瞪着天花板发了会呆后深切的感受到了这点。他一只手撑着脑袋索性侧身将视线转移至艾达身上。他耗费了相当长的时间让目光停留在对方的侧脸上，他们都该在这件事结束后好好地休息上一段时间了，里昂想到，他错过了一次与艾达进行假期旅游的机会，而这次将不会再次错过。很快他又将注意力放在女间谍的肩膀上，对方憔悴疲惫的靠坐在他身边的副驾驶位，浑身沾血的画面突然闪入他的脑海，这令他呼吸一窒。

他从床上爬起来，在艾达询问的眼神中带着门卡离开，出乎意料的没遭到对方的阻止。十分钟后里昂带着纱布与绷带返回房间，女间谍眼中一闪而过的警惕在确认是他后消失殆尽，她谨慎的将手枪放回原位，「什么？」她挑了挑眉。

「你该换药了。」里昂从口袋中掏出剩余不多的喷雾剂朝她摇晃了几下，走上前。

「如果我没记错，这里应该不止我一个人受伤。」她眯起眼睛，由上至下的扫视着特工。她当然没忘记自己也曾经朝里昂开枪，更早些时候还捅了他一刀……他或许还挡下了几颗子弹，但她还从未见过对方处理自己的伤口。

「我可没有在枪伤的基础上还用匕首将伤口弄得惨不忍睹。」里昂低声回应道，他为此耸了耸肩，对于自己的伤势一向采取满不在乎的态度。他站在艾达的面前思索着该怎样开口才能够令对方同意他换药的举动，半分钟的对视后，他很快败下阵来叹了口气，「行吧，我会处理好它。」他说完，忽然又为了艾达的关心而沾沾自喜。

他注视着那双如猫般的金褐色眼眸，无由来的感到一阵紧张。对方挑着眉带着戏谑的笑容脱下了自己的衣服，黑色蕾丝边的胸罩，然后是绷带。没有渗血，很好。里昂一边想着一边有点口干舌燥的舔舔唇，他尽可能让自己的思绪集中在女间谍的伤口上，要知道在之前紧急的情况下他根本无暇注意这些。

「等……等一下。」他在艾达正准备继续脱下胸罩的时候猛地伸手阻止说道，随后干咳了一声迅速爬上床坐在艾达的身后，他强迫自己的视线从女间谍精致的蝴蝶骨移开，然后解开她身上的绷带。

老天，他真该感谢一下这些特效药与喷雾剂，里昂庆幸的想到，根据正常情况来说这种伤势可远不会愈合的如此快。但无论药效有多好，她还是会留下不怎么明显的伤疤，就像是她腰腹的那一个。

拆了线后的伤口依旧有些红肿，呈现出与周围皮肤所不同的淡粉色，喷雾剂，随后是纱布与绷带，里昂认为他已经足够轻柔，不过依旧愁眉紧锁。他注意到艾达的肌肉不受控制的微微颤抖了一下，「还是很痛？」他沉声询问。

「所以你下一句该是‘痛痛飞走’吗？」艾达为里昂的表现及语气而嗤笑一声，促狭的打趣。她认为她已经解释很多次了，受伤对于她来说是家常便饭。即便她通常都足够小心，可是谁都不能够预料到意外状况的发生。

就像是现在。

她猜测特工可能是过于紧张而导致的脑袋抽筋，或是其他的什么，但他确确实实的，傻乎乎的亲吻了她的肩膀，她能够感受到对方的嘴唇长时间的停留在绷带表面，随即低声将她的那句话嘟囔了出来——这太可爱了，她想，然后在对方抬起脑袋的瞬间，侧身扭头吻上了里昂的嘴唇。

她缓慢的舔过里昂的下唇，亲咬了几下后再对方为从呆愣的状态恢复过来前让舌头探进他的口中。她想里昂可能被她的动作吓到了，身体为此变得僵硬。所以她索性整个转过身面对着不知所措的特工，将身体依偎进他的怀中。他们贴的太近了，艾达能够清楚的感受到他衣物算不上顺滑的布料，介于她现在正赤裸着上半身。

里昂的双手仍然僵硬的停滞在半空中，他的舌头顺着艾达的节奏而动作着，与对方触碰纠缠在一起。他一动不动的承受着艾达的深吻，在对方划过他上颚的同时轻微的抖了抖，他吞咽下双方交织在一起的津液，脑袋依然因为如此突然而拒绝思考。

艾达在他们双方的呼吸都变得絮乱，肺部因为缺氧而开始火辣辣燃烧时才结束这个吻。承载不住的津液因为唇瓣的分离而被扯出一道丝，艾达有些好笑的注视着瞪大双眼不住喘息的里昂，一只手摸索着从他的衣服底下钻进去，由上至下的抚摸过对方的脊背。

「艾……艾达？」他不知道该为此说些什么，只能够惊讶而又结巴的叫着女间谍的名字。他没想到过会这么发展，虽然他对于这些实在是想念极了——他渴望着对方，毫无疑问，这个念头从他在安全屋时就不断地侵袭着他。

他死死地盯着艾达因为亲吻而显得红润的嘴唇。

里昂紧张而又急促的喘着气，终于在对方的手顺着他休闲裤的边缘滑入时反应过来。他猛地暴起将艾达压倒在床上，他双手撑着床铺注视着似笑非笑的女间谍，后者用手指划过他的臀部，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角。

他从喉咙深处发出一声呜咽，凑上前略带粗暴的重重吻住艾达。他强势的将舌头挤进艾达的口中，长驱直入。里昂指挥着自己与对方唇舌交缠，双方的体温因为这个湿润的吻而不断攀升，他甚至尝到了血腥味。

他专注的亲吻着对方，直至感到艾达不耐烦的腾出正放在他臀部的手拉扯着他的衣服。里昂顿了顿，然后顺从于对方的动作，不情愿的停下这个吻将衣服脱去。他低头用嘴唇摩擦着艾达的脖颈，胡茬令对方有些犯痒的推搡了一下他的脑袋。

「精神抖擞？」艾达带着笑意哼了哼，她曲起膝盖轻擦过掩盖在休闲裤下的勃起，不出意外听见了对方徒然加重的喘息，他炙热的呼吸喷洒在她的皮肤上。

「如果你非要这么说的话……」里昂嘟嘟囔囔的回应，声音沙哑。他感觉自己耳朵的温度又再度升高了点，老天，他根本没办法管住自己不断加速的心跳，他想到并且咽了咽口水，喉结滚动着。

他决定晚点再去理会被束缚在休闲裤中的勃起，转而不断往下亲吻着女间谍的锁骨，带有药味的绷带，他让嘴唇轻柔的划过她的皮肤，伸出舌头舔过近在咫尺的细嫩肌肤，他稍微往下退了点，甚至运用上牙齿留下痕迹。

里昂湿漉漉的吻印在艾达柔软的小腹上，稍显粗糙的舌头围绕着她的肚脐打转。艾达喘了口气，整个人为此而轻轻颤抖着，她揪紧了床单，轻咬住下唇，但一声呻吟依旧不受控制的溢出来。

他用一只手爱抚过艾达的腰线，尝试着脱下对方的裤子。他解开扣子，随后托起对方的臀部将它拉下。他的手反复磨挲着对方大腿上绑着的绷带，突然停下了动作。她承受了太多伤害，里昂想，即使喷雾剂的药效惊人，但被子弹打到怎么都不会好受。

「我以为你想继续下去。」她当然知道里昂为什么会停顿。

回应她的则是另外一个吻，里昂抬起身舔着艾达的嘴角，后者依旧能够从那双灰蓝色的眼眸中读到一闪而过的内疚。不过他没有像先前那样说出更多的道歉，这是个好现象，艾达想，亲昵且带有鼓励性质的捏了捏对方的后颈。

里昂将一只手放在艾达的胸部，他揉过她的胸部，搓过对方的乳首，然后在对方乳尖变硬挺立时用手指捏住拉扯着。当他粗糙的指腹擦过她敏感的乳尖时，艾达呜咽一声有点不耐的扭动了几下，而后在里昂低头伸出舌头舔上另外一边并且纳入口中开始吮吸时抑制不住的发出细微的甜腻呻吟，更在里昂运用上牙齿时用一只手抓住了他的头发。

她为对方的舔咬而不住的颤抖着，她将双腿缠上里昂的腰肢，止不住的小幅度磨蹭着对方休闲裤下鼓起的部位。「唔……」她偏过头咽下了更大的一声呻吟，就在对方加大力道咬着她的乳首时。

她双手捧着他的脑袋强迫他结束在自己胸口肆意的吮吻，在里昂一闪而过疑惑的眼神中搂抱住他的脖颈，细细轻咬着他的染上可口色泽的耳垂。同时用打颤的双腿不安分的蹭着里昂的休闲裤，示意他赶快脱下来。而对方很快顺从了她的要求，胡乱的扯去皮带扔到一旁后踢着双腿粗暴的脱光，将自己坚硬的阴茎从束缚中解救出来，恰巧隔着艾达的内裤抵着她的阴部。

「需要我教你……接下来该怎么做吗，帅哥？」她故意在里昂耳边喘着气低声呢喃道，而下个瞬间几乎失去理智的特工则发出了粗重低沉的呻吟，侧过头凶狠的啃咬上她的唇。


	24. Chapter 24

-24-

这是一个近乎于失控的吻，里昂此刻似乎秉去了那些犹豫不决与小心翼翼，他放弃了继续克制自己，转而将那些不受控制奔涌的占有欲表现出来，这使艾达不得不耗费更多的精力去应对特工湿热的亲吻。

里昂有些贪婪的吮吻着，不断变化角度加深这个吻。他的舌头肆意的在艾达口腔中滑动，带着自己所有的渴望。艾达发出呜咽般的呻吟，她的身体为此而克制不住的颤栗着，她的舌尖被对方吮吸的麻木，不断燃起的热流令她不自觉扭动着腰再度蹭向里昂。

她的呼吸间全是里昂的气息。

艾达抱紧了里昂的脖子，她的双腿缠上对方的胯部。后者坚硬炙热的阴茎正隔着湿润了一块的内裤摩擦着她的阴部，这让她条件反射的绷紧了神经，而很快下身被磨蹭的异样快感迫使她溢出更多甜腻呻吟。

里昂反复的舔过怎么也吻不够的红唇，对方的舌头在因为缺氧而不得已结束的吻后继续追了出来，特工在短暂的触碰后重新抬起头，他望进女间谍蒙上水汽的金褐色眼眸，她在他的注视下轻挑起嘴角，露出的依旧是那个性感并且游刃有余的笑容。

「进入我，里昂。」艾达用沙哑的语气说道，尾音扬起。她让自己的一只手挑逗的划过里昂肩上陈旧的枪伤，继续向下揉过特工健壮的胸肌。她倒是很喜欢看到里昂为了这些直白的话语而感到害羞甚至是不知所措的模样，而她在下一秒也确确实实得到了，刚才还气势汹汹的特工突然变得手足无措。

老天，他的心脏总有一天会为了艾达时不时出现的恶趣味挑逗而跳出胸膛。里昂在花了点时间找回自己的呼吸后想到，他的阴茎正为了艾达的话语而硬的发痛。

「哈……」他用鼻子抵在艾达的肩膀上喘着粗气，伸手摸索着对方的内裤边缘。他在彼此沉重的呼吸声中隐约听见了布料撕裂的声响，为毁掉艾达内裤而产生的抱歉在脑海中一闪而过，随后便将这可能带来的一系列问题抛至脑后。

借着艾达已经溢出的湿润液体，里昂很轻易的让两根手指插了进去。他屈起手指刮搔过对方敏感的内壁，侧头亲吻她酡红的脸颊。紧接着他加入了另外的两根手指开始缓慢的抽动着，实话的液体伴随着他的动作流出，女间谍条件反射拱起腰尝试着与他更加贴近。

「里……嗯啊……里昂……」她带着呻吟含糊不清的叫着特工的名字，下身因为对方有技巧的翻搅而湿润的一塌糊涂。她的指甲微微陷入了里昂的背部，她无意识咬上了里昂锁骨处的皮肤阻止了接下来更多的呻吟，同时用牙齿磨挲着留下属于自己的印记。

老实说她倒也很喜欢在里昂不能用衣物遮盖住的地方印下痕迹，特别是当他第二天总是长时间站在浴室的镜子前苦恼于该怎么办的时候。

里昂在他认为已经准备足够后抽出了沾满液体的手指，他扶上了自己挺立翘起的阴茎有以下没一下的用顶端摩擦着艾达收缩着的穴口。异样的酥麻感让艾达浑身有些发软，她带有鼓励性质的舔了舔对方的皮肤。

随后他深吸一口气后猛地挺入了艾达温暖湿润的甬道，他听见对方闷哼一声，随后是突然加大的咬合力与刺痛。想要整个挤进去挺困难，但他还是迫不及待没有停顿的让自己更加深入，整根没入。

他抓住艾达柔软浑圆的臀部让她更加贴近自己，手指陷入了她的臀缝。他在艾达稍微放松啃咬他肌肤的力道后慢腾腾的抽出一部分，又在下个瞬间用力挺入。不出意外他听见了艾达来不及咽下的拔高呻吟，他舔着对方因为昂起头而暴露在他眼前的脖颈，津液与她的汗珠混合在一起留下痕迹。

承受着里昂撞击的艾达只能够尽可能的死死攀住特工，不自觉地在他的背部留下抓痕。她的体内被对方对的大家伙撑得满满，她张开嘴艰难的喘着气，甬道在对方顶入时自发的绞紧试图挽留。她在里昂低头重新吻上她的胸口时已经没办法进行任何思考，他的一只手往上划过她的尾椎来到腰腹，他们对彼此都太过于熟悉，这也是为什么里昂总是能够精准的触碰挑逗上她的敏感位。

当然这也说明她同样很清楚里昂身上的敏感点，但现在的她很明显并没有办法做到相同的事情。

她顺着里昂的节奏不断起伏着，柔软的内壁紧紧地缠绕着变换着角度撞击抽插的肉刃。对方用手臂支撑着她的体重，让原本该躺靠在床上的她不得不攀附在里昂的身上，被钉在他的阴茎上。

里昂逐渐加大了进出的幅度，每一次的进入都高潮迭起，肉体间相撞的拍击声与她带着喘息的急促呻吟交杂在一起。她收缩着自己的内壁，挤压着里昂在她体内驰骋的阴茎，身体由于摩擦与敏感点不断被强烈撞击的快感而颤抖着，她甚至从承受不了的饱胀感察觉到对方大概是又再度胀大了。

她大概把特工的背部抓的惨不忍睹，艾达在移动自己双手时模糊间想到这点，她捧起里昂的脸颊，阻止了对方持续在她胸前肆意的唇舌，对方有些不明了的抬起头，凑上前舔去从艾达嘴角流淌下的津液，随后就被对方抱住了脑袋，拖进了一个热情的深吻中。

他感受着女间谍不断强烈收缩的甬道，不禁加快了自己抽动的速度。他一只手爱抚过艾达的腰窝，强势的席卷对方的口腔，他缠住她的舌头用力吮吸着，直到她因为他的下一个猛烈撞击而脱力痉挛，他咽下了对方像是喘不过气来的呻吟呜咽，她下身涌出的过量粘滑液体洒向他原本就浸湿的阴茎，滴落在床单上。

里昂结束了这个吻以便于注视着艾达高潮时的表情，她混乱并且毫无防备，老实说他真爱惨了对方一瞬间失神的模样。里昂想到，他眯起眼睛为此重重的喘了口气，随后低头亲吻着艾达汗湿的脸颊，在进行了最后几次激烈的撞击后释放在她的体内。

他倒向了一侧避免压到身下的艾达，随后没忘记将脱力的女间谍拉回自己的怀中。

艾达将额头抵在里昂的胸膛上喘着气，好一会才缓和过来。特工正摸着她汗津津的短发，他环抱着她的力度就像是小男孩抱着只属于自己的熊布偶。他们的皮肤紧贴在一起，粘腻的触感让艾达不舒服的皱了皱眉。

「现在可还没有到能够闭眼睡过去的时间，帅哥。」她扬起眉毛决定去提醒一脸满足看上去并不想动弹的里昂，她稍微往后退了点拉开细微的距离，抬头便能够望见对方身上那个充血的咬痕。

「嗯哼。」里昂随意的发出鼻音表示已经听见了，而且就算他现在抱的稍微久一点，也不会有任何的影响，又不是说真的会有敌人乘此时机来炸了这家酒店。他朝艾达眨了眨眼，思索着要尽可能再争取些时间——他喜欢这种毫无阻碍的触碰及交缠。

「里昂。」她再次拖长音调叫道，声音趋于柔和但依旧危险性十足，声调因为过度的呻吟而显得比平时要沙哑一点。

「行吧。」半分钟的对视后里昂很不情愿的咕哝着，他慢腾腾的抽出了仍然待在艾达体内已经疲软的阴茎，坐起身。

他倒是精力十足，艾达挑了挑眉，盯着特工布满抓痕的背肌，失去大部分理智的她完全没办法控制住下手的轻重，当然。随后她又想起了有关于里昂伤势的问题，这应该是在此之前他们正在谈论着的。而正当她打算挪动疲软的身体至里昂前面好好地观察一下时，对方就从床上爬了起来。他站在她的面前，这样倒是更加方便了。

接着她看见了位于里昂腹部差不多愈合的刀伤，随后是他的大腿，看上去同样没有太大的问题，最起码他还能够在那样剧烈的动作后轻松的站起来，甚至轻松的把她抱起来。当视野转换时艾达想到，她被特工打横抱在怀中，而对方的目的地显然是几步远的浴室。

几分钟后她躺在了充满热水的浴缸中，背靠在里昂。这名特工原本想在安顿好她后离开浴室，但……一起泡个澡倒也是不错的选择，老实讲靠在里昂身上可比靠在冰冷坚硬的浴缸边要舒服的多。

里昂则有点不自在的扭动了几下，身体有些僵硬，环绕在艾达腰部的手臂丝毫不敢动弹。他敢打赌对方应该不想在这么短的时间内进行下一轮，也许他能够等到晚上继续。无论如何——里昂瞟了一眼艾达搭在浴缸边缘的手臂，反复犹豫后最终抬起一只手覆盖在对方上面，与她十指相扣——她在他的怀中，没有那些该死的噩梦。


	25. Chapter 25

-25-

匆忙的计划只给与了他们带上枪弹的时间，这也导致里昂现在不得不开始头痛被他随意抛弃在地板的衣服了。他有些庆幸自己控制好了力道并没有扯坏什么，除了艾达的内裤。为此他在裹着浴巾躺在床上的女间谍的注视下毫无怨言的拿过她的信用卡，同时取走房卡后离开酒店。

他想他或许该冒险回到自己的公寓，毕竟在他家的衣柜里也能够找到属于艾达的衣物。但在能够得到确切的消息前这显然不是个好的选择，他应该在返回酒店后打电话询问哈尼根FOS什么时候才会撤销对他的通缉。

「我差点以为你在途中遇到了你的同事。」艾达在里昂进入后关上房门的一瞬间开口，特工耗费了比她预计中还要长的时间才从外面赶回来，这件事本该尘埃落定，但这一想法在她看完电视新闻后发生了改变。

「什么？」里昂将手中的袋子递给艾达，随后转身把他进门时推进来的，摆满食物的酒店手推车移至艾达身边，后者正在将那几件被他揉皱的衣服穿上，「呃……只是出了一点小问题。」他有些不自在的抓了抓刘海解释道。

也许不仅仅算是小问题，毕竟他还从来没有购买过女性内衣，更别说还是他单独一个人。不，他并没有在导购热情的询问他‘太太’喜欢哪种款式的时候而感到得意洋洋，他甚至都还没能够求婚——说真的，现在可不是思考这些的时候。

将衣服重新穿好的艾达用疑虑的眼神上下扫视过里昂，随后决定不去理会他口中的小问题。她将里昂放置在床头柜上的手机抛给他，「我认为你该询问一下FOS的进展，不过无论如何，我想你的通缉令大概不会那么快被取消了。」

「如果他们顺利得到证据，我的通缉也就……」里昂一边检查手机一边说道，他已经意料到FOS会耗费些时间，询问哈尼根，当然，他需要一个稍微确切的消息，而不是抓瞎的躲藏在某处，要知道他还有病毒的问题没能够解决。

「他死了。」艾达很快打断了里昂的话。

「……谁？」里昂顿了顿询问，显然是为了这句摸不着头脑的话感到迷惑。

「我曾经的雇主。」她很快给出答案。

「等等，你把我搞糊涂了。」他将视线从手机屏幕上移开，蹙眉思索着艾达这句话的含义。他们在不久前才与对方碰过面，把那管病毒样本作为诱饵交给了对方，随后得到消息的FOS便参与进来实施抓捕，对，这些经过没有任何问题，「他们杀了他？我的意思是，FOS——」

他再度低头点亮了手机屏幕，似乎在寻找来自哈尼根的消息通知。

「不，我是从电视新闻上了解到的。」她在特工离开房间的期间内用电视机打发时间，看到这则新闻完全是一种偶然，她没见过自己的雇主，他们之间的联络通常是电话或是邮件，不过她很清楚对方的所属集团，「他是一名非常有手段的白领罪犯，但是却在自己的地盘上遭到刺杀，你真该看看被这件事所影响的股市。」

「所以并不是FOS？」里昂再度询问，他接过艾达的手机阅读着已经被对方调出来的新闻页面，他对于金融界与华尔街股市并没有太大的了解，除非后者被恐怖分子选为生化武器袭击的目标。里昂触碰着屏幕下滑页面，「但我们——」

「他显然是在我们进行交易前被害的。」艾达提醒着里昂注意时间，这可不是个好消息，她叹了口气，没有什么人能够顺利的进入对方戒备森严的办公室，更别说绕过那群保全，也许只有与他很熟悉的亲信才能够办到，可是想要策反他们几乎是不可能的，除了……

「他们利用病毒。」他低沉的说道，将手机还给艾达，「他们控制了你雇主身边的人，就像是控制我。」这有令里昂想起了他的经历，也顺利的勾起了他的怒火，但他一向都不会将恼怒表现的过于明显，「现在研制病毒的罪名会全数归于你的雇主，曾经的，」他在艾达的注视下补充，「而他们则会带着病毒样本大摇大摆的离开。」

「大问题。」她的音调开始变得严肃。

「而我现在却还是被通缉的身份，棒极了。」里昂半摊了摊手，忍不住自嘲。他们没能够预料到这点，虽然这次的诱饵也确实给与了FOS处理那家集团的理由，但病毒依旧没有被摧毁或是回收，甚至对方还可能继续完善研制，这让他们的行动与计划都变得毫无意义。

他不安分的在房间内来回踱步，想着接下来该如何应对，突发状况很快让他放松的神经又立刻紧绷起来，这感觉大概就跟他任务失败时一样糟糕。老天，他可没有足够的时间等待政府撤销对他的通缉了，如果他能够让FOS将目光放在这些人身上，像是截获那份病毒样本？

那么他应该说些什么——虽然你们找到了那家集团研制病毒的证据，但另一方势力将样本夺走了，凑巧他们手上还有着原病毒体，为了避免病毒被完善而造成严重后果，你们还必须加班追踪那份样本。对了，顺便把我的通缉撤销了。

里昂叹了口气，哈尼根没有接通他的电话，大概是因为FOS正处于抓捕的行动阶段，他只能够先编辑短信将大致情况告知对方。

「别告诉我你打算坐以待毙。」艾达在将手枪递至里昂面前时说道，后者正低着头看上去为突发状况感到忧心忡忡。她的话很快引起了特工的注意，对方用疑惑不解的神情注视着她，随后从她手中接过枪。

「艾达，我以为……」毫无疑问他为此感到不可思议，老实说艾达已经出乎意料的给与了他过多的帮助，像是让他脱离险境，或是告吹了自己的任务将样本作为诱饵。而他同样认为与女间谍的合作也到此为止了，毕竟她完全没有必要继续与他一起深入险境，面对那些该死的敌人。 

他已经做好了必须一个人独自战斗的准备。

「仅仅是一点私人恩怨。」艾达漫不经心的解释道，没有任何人能够在炸毁了她的安全屋后全身而退，更别说他们还妄图用病毒操控她的特工，「他们应该会以最快的速度将到手的病毒运送走，在毫无线索的情况下我们也没办法进行拦截。」

他们必须付出代价，为了里昂这一个多月以来的遭遇。

她观察着里昂的反应很冷静的分析道，从手推车上拿起餐具交给一脸凝重的特工，「我们谁也不知道他们究竟控制了哪些人，介于这份病毒并不会让感染者看上去与正常人有任何差异。往好的地方想，最起码你们解决了那个集团。」

「这表示我们需要另一个计划。」这应该算得上是安慰吧？里昂注视着艾达嘴角勾起的轻柔弧度想到，虽然在战场上相遇的他们大多数时间都处于对立，但在相互合作的状态下女间谍倒也是格外的可靠，「那幢你带着我逃脱的大厦，我知道那里有着病毒的实验室。」

「你认为他们会在你逃脱后依旧将实验器材留在那吗？」艾达挑了挑眉，一名随时可能与政府接触的特工，即便是处于被通缉状态，依旧有着相当的危险性与不确定性。在加上FOS的行动效率，她真的怀疑对方是否能找到曾经待过的满是仪器的实验室，而不是空荡荡的房间。

「他们可不会轻而易举把精密的仪器销毁，」里昂将食物塞进嘴里后含糊不清的给出建议，他很清楚想要重新制造那些仪器究竟有多麻烦，「或许我们能够以这些作为切入点。」

「现在看来这会是唯一的切入点，」艾达很快接在他后面开口，她会让那些曾经操控里昂的人付出代价，当然，「如果他们将仪器二次运输，我们就能够追踪到他们的目的地，或许这还会帮助我们找到病毒样本，假使运气好一点，」她将双手环抱在身前，终于说到了重点，「我们甚至能够解决你的小问题。」

「希望如此。」里昂小幅度的摇了摇头心不在焉的回答，他可不认为对方会如此好心的研制疫苗。随后他朝艾达望去，彼此的视线在空中交汇，「这可不是件容易的事情。」半分钟的对视后他叹了口气，低声说道。


	26. Chapter 26

追踪，当然，躲在酒店里可没办法解决接下来的一系列麻烦。再匆忙将手推车上的食物解决完毕后，里昂像是为了找点事做似的低头把玩自己的手枪。他们究竟有多久没能够好好休息过了？他想着，重重吐出一口气。即便是知道他们必须立即行动，里昂还是故意拖延了点时间。

「好吧，那么我们现在改返回你的安全屋？」他将枪放回枪套中后不确定的询问，他望向窗外看了一眼天色，随即转身取走正在充电的手机。哈尼根依然没有告诉他任何有关于解决通缉问题的消息，但值得庆幸的是他们搞定了艾达的前雇主，顺便找到了研制病毒的证据。

「别傻了，那甚至连电脑都没有。」艾达嗤笑一声，逐渐暗下来的天色会是个不错的掩护，午夜，毫无疑问。她浑身依然有点无力，不过这并不会有太大的影响，「我知道一个不错的地方。」

他早该想到艾达说的是哪。

老实说他已经将近两个月没有回到自己的公寓了，他从哈雷的后座下来，在想起自己的遭遇时不禁变得有点低沉。被注入病毒并且遭到利用，以至于差点杀了艾达，这些经历可不是‘糟糕’就能够轻而易举形容的。

几分钟后他们抵达了公寓门口，里昂将枪抓握在手中戒备着，紧靠墙壁站直。他没能够见到任何的监视者或是狙击手，这大概表明FOS一定程度上放宽了通缉的力度，也许这份通缉令已经形同虚设，无论如何，应该算是有利现象。

「你认为我们是安全的吗？」里昂压低了音量询问，他在艾达插入钥匙扭动后侧身上前，缓慢的推开自家的防盗门。他打开了夹在耳朵上的微型手电筒，小心谨慎的走了进去。他的公寓不算大，很快里昂就结束了简易的检查。

他朝艾达点了点头示意一切如常，并没有打开房间的灯。必须在自己家保持潜行状态让里昂感到极其不自在，他跟在艾达后面进入了书房，关掉了光线较强的手电筒，后者在一片黑暗中熟练地掏出钥匙打开柜门取出了自己的笔记本电脑。

「这取决于我们的敌人与FOS。」艾达耸了耸肩，将全部注意力放在电脑上，她必须耗费点时间才能够得到他们需要的情报，她不确定时长，只能够尽可能的压缩至最短。她开始敲击键盘，试图黑入软件，她不需要太多的加密消息，得到对方的运输时刻表就足够了。

屏幕上的进度条加载的速度该死的慢，艾达有些焦躁不安的用手指轻点着电脑边缘。下一秒她忽然扭过头，发现从刚才开始就无所事事的特工整个人凑了过来。电脑屏幕的蓝光照在他近在咫尺的脸庞上，他皱着眉似乎想要搞清楚她刚才做了些什么。

「什么？」艾达为对方苦恼的表情勾起难以察觉的笑容，她扬起了眉毛，「难道你的‘特工学校’没将这些交给你？」

「你知道我有自己的联络员。」他嘟囔了一句为并不是特别精通的方面狡辩着，随后又被屏幕上排列出的相关信息吸引了注意力。他依旧在试图弄清楚艾达的步骤，随后在坚持了五分钟后放弃了。

为了不让光线从窗户暴露，他们正以办公桌作为掩体盘腿坐在地板上，并且挨得很近。这还是他头一次能够有机会看到属于艾达电脑中的内容，他曾经确实想过女间谍对于病毒或雇主的资料可以起到帮助，不过这种念头最多只存在于一瞬间，他不可能真的去违背来自于女间谍的信任。

「稍微给女士一些私人空间怎么样，帅哥？」艾达将视线从屏幕上移开投向里昂说道，她的语气趋于调侃，毕竟特工能够见到的信息都是些无关紧要的。等等，她刚才打开电脑的时候是让对方看见了密码吗？她在特工的注视下晃了晃神，猛地想起了这一问题。

「它变慢了。」在读出艾达眼中的戏谑后里昂认为她并没有因为他凑的太近而感到恼怒，为此在内心松了一口气。艾达曾经也从他书柜的档案袋中得到过自己想要的资料，但与之不同的是他所能够接触到的大部分机密文件都被政府保管着，而不是待在电脑硬盘里。

「意料之中。」艾达瞟了一眼表情格外认真严肃的特工，决定将调侃与玩笑放到更晚的时候。她重新动起了手指，这次的速度可比刚才要快上几个档次，「如果我们没有遭到拦截，那才是大问题。」

她在里昂的注视下又试了几种算法，终于让进度条回归了原本的填充速度。

两个小时，也许三个小时，当里昂靠着艾达开始忍不住不断点着脑袋有些昏昏欲睡的时候，资料终于显示了出来。他感觉自己的大腿被女间谍捏了一把，随后眨了眨眼不断地甩头，又重新令自己清醒过来。

「什么？」他动了动嘴唇含糊不清的问到。

「我找到了。」艾达将文件调出来，从与毒品、枪械和正常货物混杂在一起的时刻表中找到了他们需要的，「医疗仪器，它们的运输时刻与地点都有些奇怪。」艾达扭头看了一眼昏昏欲睡的特工确保他将视线放在了电脑屏幕上后，用手指点了几处说道，「它们极有可能是研究设备。」

「棒极了。」他咕哝着回应，同时撑着地面尝试着站起来，「幸好我在公寓中留了几件武器，是时候出发了。」

「等一下，里昂。」艾达将电脑阖上后也跟着他站起来，不过她并没有急着行动，「如果我们现在赶过去已经来不及了，他们的货机早在一个小时前就离开了机场。」

「那么就跟上去。」里昂自顾自的从地板下掏出一把霰弹枪和一把自动步枪，将其中一把扔给锁完柜子的艾达，「你查到了他们的目的地，对吧？」

「同时我也查到了他们明晚依旧有着最后一班货机。」艾达随手将霰弹枪摆放到身边的办公桌上，在黑暗中对上特工投向她的质疑视线，「我们现在可没办法抢来一辆直升机追在后面，更别说这有可能会导致我们还没能够靠近目的地就被击落。」

里昂听完后叹了口气，开始思索艾达这番话的意义，「告诉我你的计划。」

「我们能够在明晚潜入那架货机。」艾达走上前取走特工手中的突击步枪，她很清楚里昂有多急切，而她自己也不想浪费一分一秒，但他们需要充足的精力才可以去应对那座岛屿上的敌人——她是不是忘记告诉里昂敌人的目的地是一座私人岛屿？「听着，我们都需要休息，帅哥。」

里昂猛然沉默了，艾达所得到的情报从来不会出错，这也表示着他们明晚还有一次机会，也是最后一次。说实话他确实有些累了，不过这并不会对他的准头有任何影响。虽然想要在半夜搞到一架直升机确实有些困难，但——

他低下头长时间注视着地板。

「听你的。」他长舒一口气后不情愿的咕哝着。

这间公寓已经算不上安全了，所以里昂不得不在临睡前做了几个简易的小陷阱放置门口。他倒在因为长时间没有受到光照而不怎么好闻床上，转了个身后抱住艾达，紧绷的神经在触碰到对方的瞬间放松下来。

二十二个小时后他们驾驶着哈雷抵达了机场外围。离开公寓前里昂意外的在停车场中发现了自己惨不忍睹的雪佛兰，这也让艾达不得不面对他可怜兮兮的控诉眼神，直到她告诉对方车身的一部分弹痕是他的杰作为止。

正在机场内巡逻的雇佣兵及手电筒的光束都告诉了他们登机会比想象中要困难的多，里昂在确认了自动步枪的弹夹数目后朝艾达点点头，顺手摸了摸手枪上的消音器。他们必须先穿过最外层的铁栏，但在没有钥匙的情况下从旁边的仓库绕路会是个更好的选择。

「想要安全混进去可没有那么简单。」里昂透过围墙的缝隙大致看见了另一边的情况，「他们正在将仪器运上去。」

「这样看来我们要加快速度了。」艾达收回了望向那头的目光说道，同时按下开关让卷帘门开启，感谢上帝那群雇佣兵站的足够远以至于没有察觉这阵声响，她可不想在还没接近就遭到枪战。

里昂不受控制的感到紧张，他们接下来要面对的可不只是艾达的雇主，而是操控他的那群人。虽然只有一点，但这一想法依然引起了他的恐惧——他会不会再度受到操控？或许这一次他会没那么幸运得以清醒过来，而艾达——

他不想再次因为病毒而令艾达遍体鳞伤。

「里昂？」女间谍往前走了几步，扭过头才发现特工并没有跟上来。

「没什么。」他顿了顿低声回答，强硬的压下了内心深处的犹豫追了上去。


	27. Chapter 27

他们绕过仓库中堆满的货物来到另一边的侧门，灯光，然后是脚步声。这令里昂放慢脚步与扭头与艾达对视一眼，双方同时迅速的举枪贴靠在门口两侧。很快巡逻的雇佣兵就出现在他们眼前，里昂攥紧了手枪，不太确定艾达究竟会想如何解决这一问题。

消音手枪足以让他们将对方在还没来得及有反应前解决，但他可不敢肯定这些雇佣兵是否感染病毒，最起码这些人现在看上去可一点也不像BOW。雇佣兵，行吧，他只能够赌那份病毒还没有大量生产至能够操控每一个人。

他没有着急开枪，这让已经准备扣动扳机的艾达疑惑的朝他望了一眼，随后她在内心叹了口气，她大概能够猜到里昂在想些什么。她放松了自己弯曲的手指，显然打算配合特工等待时机。

毫无疑问，他们之间的默契向来不错，这也是为什么当那两名巡逻兵从门口走过时，艾达能够在一瞬间与没有进行事先沟通的特工侧身出门上前，几乎同时击晕了雇佣兵。里昂看上去并没有感到意外，他们的目光短暂的交汇，「不错的表现。」她发出轻笑低声赞扬道。

「我们走。」他朝艾达点了点头，率先朝前继续走去。

堆积的木箱以及集装箱成为了绝佳的掩体，敌人的数目也随着他们不断靠近货机而增加，艾达紧贴着里昂躲在其中一个集装箱的后面，她稍微探出身便能看见三名雇佣兵一边闲聊着些什么一边朝他们的掩藏处走来。

里昂看上去似乎想要绕过他们，当然，毕竟任何的冲突袭击都带有着极大的几率被敌方察觉。艾达往后退了一步算是赞同特工的想法准备离开，不过这一动作很快被敌人的行进方向打断，他们正在朝着那间仓库的侧门走去，很快他们将会发现倒在地上昏迷不醒的同伴，随后等待着他们的可能会是一场枪战，或许这还会让货机提前起飞。

这一假设让艾达不得不放弃捷近朝对方跑去，她的速度快的甚至让里昂来不及出声阻止，只能够甩甩头跟上去。三个人，艾达想到，最简单明了的对策在她脑海中一闪而过，她举起手枪扣动扳机，让处于中间偏后位置的敌人甚至连呼救都没法发出声直接倒地。剩余的两名雇佣兵在两秒钟后反应过来，艾达一脚踹向左边的家伙阻止了他试图呼叫增援的动作，随后迅速转身，她听见一声枪响，子弹擦身而过。

偏离了轨道的子弹没有给她带来任何的痛感，她挑了挑眉，发现另一名倒霉蛋被特工牵制住了双手，这也是她在那瞬间没被击中的根本原因。然后里昂随意的将对方击晕后抛至在一旁，转而用控诉的眼神长时间的注视着她。

「我能够处理好这个。」艾达为对方的表情解释道，她当然能够轻松地躲避那发子弹，她可不是小女孩了，对吧，「现在你应该将关注点放在枪声是否吸引了其他人的注意力上，老实说我们带着的武器可没有想象中的多。」

他的、美丽的、可靠的女间谍。

「没有我的帮助？」这次是里昂换上了调侃的语气，他的笑容中透露出了那么点自鸣得意，很显然他想起了不少与艾达共同的经历。

「如果你真想谈起这个，到底是谁总是需要帮助？」艾达反问道，她故意上扬尾音，并且挑起一边嘴角狡黠的笑了笑，「你知道我总不能一辈子都做你的私人保镖。」

这句话倒是挺令人心动，假使艾达能够除去占了其中很大一部分意味的嘲讽。里昂注视着对方漂亮的金褐色眼眸想到，摊了摊手，「所以我们之间该是永远都算不清了，是吧。」他们总是彼此相欠，又相互帮助。

「嘘——」他们在消磨时间的对话中逐步的靠近飞机跑道，铁栏清晰的出现在他们眼前。艾达一把拉过正准备朝铁栏门走去的特工，捂住他的嘴将他按在边上的建筑物墙壁上。紧急的情况让她必须整个贴紧里昂来限制住他的动作，她感受到手掌下里昂动了动嘴唇试图说些什么，但很快被汽车声打断。

她听见了轮胎摩擦地面所产生的刹车声，随后是更多的交谈，敌人厚重的东欧口音对于艾达来说算不上什么。她眯起眼睛，这辆车大概在几分钟前用来运送货物的，这一发现令艾达探出头，正巧看到不远处的放下了最后一批仪器的叉车离开了飞机内部。

她匆匆的扫过货机旁，大致能够了解到铁栏那边的情况。敌人的数目依旧很多，但较为分散——绕路几乎是不太可能了，空旷的飞机跑道上可没有能够作为掩体的遮盖物。随即她又将视线放在了面前的货车上，或许他们需要利用这辆车。

大概是思索的时间拖得有些久了，里昂不耐烦的发出呜呜声，他看上去急切的想要知道艾达看见了些什么，焦急的模样让后者感到有点好笑。

她放开了对于特工的钳制，也没有说出自己的计划。她在闪身离开掩体的瞬间开枪将站立在车边的两名雇佣兵击杀，紧接着则是里昂，他击中了铁栏门上的锁头，再一脚粗暴的将其踹开。

「上车。」艾达简洁的说道。

当这辆车以不正常的速度朝货机的方向驶去时，艾达就已经知道这足以引起敌人的警觉，更别说失去掩盖的尸体就那么躺在地上。三秒钟后他们就遭到了枪击，意料之中，艾达冷哼一声打过方向盘躲过一阵枪林弹雨。

货机似乎并没有被他们的出现而影响，艾达在它缓慢关上舱门时蹙眉，将油门踩到最低。车身在途中因为撞击上雇佣兵而产生几次颠簸，操控起来有些困难，但这丝毫没有影响到艾达漂亮的踩下刹车半漂移的停在飞机后头。

里昂直接推开了并没有被关牢的车门，直接将最近的敌人摔过肩膀。他微微弯腰躲过了从远处而来的几发子弹，弹头撞击在车身上发出清脆的声响。然后他迅速的绕过车头协助女间谍解决了余下的三个人，当最后一个人倒地的时候，货机的舱门也恰好整个关紧。

「该死。」里昂猛地拍击了一下汽车的引擎盖，很显然货机已经启动引擎开始滑行，在舱门被关闭的情况下他们可没有其他的入口，「What now？」他有些焦躁不安的询问，并不想放弃这唯一的机会。

「是时候用点其他的方式了。」艾达掏出绳枪朝特工歪了歪头勾起笑容，轻描淡写的说道，只要飞机还没能够正式起飞，就没有太大的问题。

「好极了，所以是再一次——」当里昂的腰被艾达猛地搂住时，他就大概能够猜到接下来会发生什么了，而女间谍丝毫不关心他微弱的抗议声，直接扣动扳机。飞射而出的绳索钉在货机的起落架上，这让毫无准备的里昂只能够在经历完全无法掌握平衡的飞行后，只能够紧紧地抱住艾达与起落架。

行吧，这大概也是一种方式。里昂在起落架逐渐收起来的时候想到，意料之中，毕竟他们可没办法用绳枪将自己绑在飞机顶上。当起落架完全收起来时，他不得不在狭小的空间中与艾达挤成一团。

「也许你下次能够预先告诉我一声。」他艰难的半趴在艾达身上说道，双手撑着周围的金属墙壁尽可能为对方腾出些空隙，但这依旧没办法让他们在有任何动作的时候停止发生摩擦，他们的脸挨得很近，几乎是嘴唇即将相碰的距离。

「什么，我还以为你挺喜欢这样，介于你每次看上去都那么的……」艾达故意停顿了一下，想起了里昂因为猛然腾空而表现出的惊慌失措，虽然不怎么明显，「高兴。」她斟酌着挑选了这个词。

这当然算不上害怕，只是那把绳枪在艾达手里，他可不敢肯定对方会在什么时候把他扔下去。比起这个他更喜欢结实点的绳子，并且是能够自己握住的那种，老实说如果那样他就算是和艾达一起飞上一百次都心甘情愿。

「好了，我们得先离开这。」里昂岔开了话题，在某些方面他可没办法说过艾达。他小心翼翼的抬起身往后退去，试图转身面对正确的方向离开这里，当飞机上升到一定高度时待在起落架这可不是个好的选择，「呃，女士先请？」

他朝边侧挤了挤为艾达让出点空间，后者朝他挑起了眉毛，随后爬进了通风管道。「行吧。」里昂低声的说了句，转向跟在了艾达后面。他抬起头，随后又为了自己直视女间谍臀部的视角撇开视线——老天，他应该爬在前面。

这样的情况并没有持续太久，他们很快顺着通风管道来到了飞机的载货舱。艾达推开了遮挡的铝板，爬出来站稳的同时不忘记拉上特工一把。

「看来我们在这并不是很受欢迎。」里昂低声说道，顺势拔出手枪对准逐渐包围他们的敌人，「抵达目的地之前的余兴节目，嗯哼？」


	28. Chapter 28

敌人几乎在没有犹豫的情况下就直接开枪了，这根本没有给里昂任何反应的空间。他当然不是在等待对方的质问与威胁，而是当你处于一架正在飞行的货机内，随意的开枪很容易引发不可计量的后果。

他准备反击，但艾达的速度总是更快，近乎是在他准备扣动扳机的同时撂倒了身后的敌人，从后拽着他的衣领将他扯到了其中一个被固定在机舱内的货箱后面。机枪扫过的子弹一部分反射到他们脚下，对方丝毫不在意载具损毁的表现令里昂叹了口气，他可不想被迫降落在海面上。

「这可不像是正常人类会做出的选择，对吧？」里昂在探出头的一瞬间被对方的火力逼退，他听着那些子弹打击在机壁上不怀好意的声响忍不住抱怨道，「他们真的不在乎坠机，还是说其实已经装备好了降落伞？」

「听上去你遭遇了不少这样的情况。」艾达低声说道，她注视着不断试图开枪但均不能找到较好时机的里昂蹙眉，随后用力把他拽向自己的身后，调换彼此间的位置。她利用盲射打空了一唆弹夹干掉了距离最近的两名敌人，「被病毒操控大概会让他们失去一部分的判断力。」

「别告诉我之前我也看上去那么傻。」他像是打趣般的回应了一句，然后朝艾达做出个打算从箱子后面绕过去的手势。艾达挑了挑眉默契的给与他火力掩护，她听见了某些不正常的气体外泄声，这也表明他们必须尽快结束这场战斗。

艾达在里昂成功绕过箱子解决最后面那名用机枪不断射击的敌人时从掩体中冲了出来，她踹飞了与她相邻最近的敌人的武器，反手将他扭过身作为遮挡物接下来剩余的子弹。「里昂！」她突然拔高声音叫道，有一名敌人正在试图打开货机舱门。

正在与另一个人缠斗的里昂朝那头望了一眼，索性撞向阻碍他的家伙让他失去平衡，下一秒猛地抓住他的手臂将他往前摔去，恰巧击中了打算下拉手把的敌人。

「想让我们摔下去，对吧？」里昂走上前踢了踢对方确保他已经陷入昏迷后说到，他依然记得打开舱门后会发生些什么，毕竟他也曾经遭遇过，虽然那时的紧急状况让他别无选择——但现在他可不希望搞砸了这架货机。

艾达为特工得意的语气感到好笑，她将被自己钳制住已经死透的敌人抛弃在一边，走上前拍了拍里昂示意他们还必须去检查驾驶舱。至今为止她还没有感受到机舱有任何的震动与失衡，但这并不代表他们能够悠哉的待在这等待它抵达目的地。

里昂点了点头，他随手扯下一截绳子将昏迷中的敌人靠着木箱捆绑在了上面。子弹的袭击令不少木箱出现破损，他能够见到不少用来作为掩饰的正常货物，还有最靠尽头的实验用仪器。仅仅是瞥了一眼他就已经非常清楚这箱仪器的用途，他曾经尝试过，那并不是什么好的回忆。

「里昂？」察觉到特工停顿下来的艾达再次疑惑的叫到，对方因为她的声音而震了一下，沉声应了应朝她跑来。

她用从敌人身上搜来的磁卡打开了门，不出所料驾驶舱内并没有任何人，但各项仪器的颜色基本显示正常，这也就代表着他们不需要紧急降落在海面上，可是依然需要在降落时转换至手动操作。

「既然你连客机坦克都会，那么这架货机也应该不存在问题。」艾达一边说着一边坐到了驾驶位，同时贴心的为特工指了指身边的副驾驶。她等待了较长的时间，里昂才慢吞吞的坐到自己的位置上，「你还好吗？」她忍不住询问，开始思索蓝翔那次迫降是不是给对方带来了什么心理阴影。

「还行。」他嘟囔着，注视着前方试图转移注意力。虽然算不上容易，不过他任然在没遇到艾达前短暂的挣脱过控制，绝大部分的原因当然是他的感官反映给了他过多的痛苦，像是在实验室，他原本以为不会再见到那些足以令他作呕的实验装置了。

他想要毁了它们，这份心情从来没有这么强烈过。

「当我们降落之后，等待着我们的会是一只……也许不止一只武装部队。」在重新确定了各项数值后艾达说到，没有了货机可能会坠毁的这一问题后，他们或许该思索如何安全的抵达最终目的地。她感肯定对方得到消息后会严兵把守，一旦飞机降落他们将会与自投罗网没有太大的区别，「有什么想法吗？」

「也许我们能够在其他的地方降落？」里昂耸了耸肩随意给出建议，在被察觉的情况下他们已经不能够选择悄然无息的潜入了，「行吧。」他注意到艾达因为他烂透了的意见而翻了个白眼，「我们先装作什么事都没发生的正常降落，然后再……」

「再去想办法面对那群雇佣兵？」艾达紧接着似笑非笑的补充完他的话。

「我们总不能抛下这架飞机，然后利用降落伞离开。」他为自己犯傻的建议而嘀嘀咕咕的狡辩着，假使这架货机的体型稍微小上一点话或许真的可以降落在别处，「不……」他为艾达的眼神摇了摇头，「别告诉我你真的在思索可行性，我们找不到任何的降落伞。」

「你看上去并不是特别愿意待在这架飞机内。」艾达若有所思的注视着对方，她能够很简单的辨别出特工试图掩饰的细微异状，后者躲开了她的视线然后盯着飞机仪表发呆，「准备好你的武器。」她很快转移了话题，没在那个问题上做出过多的纠缠，她可没办法逼问出里昂不想说的事情。

里昂沉默下来。

货机的状况出乎艾达预料的稳定，不久前的枪战似乎并没有造成任何偏差，经过了足够久的飞行后他们也算是即将抵达目的地。她能够隐约从天空中观察到地面的状况，车队，雇佣兵，好消息是运输车让他们看上去似乎并没有放弃这批仪器，这或许会是个突破口。

艾达抬起手按下了上方的几个按钮将控制调节为手动，她让货机在空中转了半个圈后对准地面的跑道。她下拉起落架的手柄，而里昂则取出了头顶上方的逃离绳。这个方式可不太安全，相比起来艾达的绳枪会是个更好的选择，但那要建立在周围存在较高建筑物的情况下。

他打开逃生门将绳子扔了下去，老实说他可不想在直接在四五米的高度中直接跳下去。绳子随着飞机前进的速度而摇摆着，艾达在没等到飞机停稳就直接站了起来，她放下货舱的舱门由此来吸引敌人的注意，随后朝里昂走去并且轻推了推还站在那犹豫不决的他，机枪的子弹已经命中了驾驶舱的窗户，他们可没有多少时间。

里昂顺着绳子缓慢的滑下去，他勉强找到落脚点让这条绳子不会晃的太厉害，偶尔会有子弹擦过他的衣服击打在货机上。飞机并没有停止前进的预兆，如果再这么往前冲去它会直接就这么摔进海里，里昂猜测这大概给与了想要完整回收仪器的敌人很大的压力，他们甚至无法过多的顾忌从驾驶舱溜走的他们。

他抬起头望了一眼位于他上方的艾达，这有点熟悉，他想，除了此刻是处于白天外，就与他之前在高橡树市遭遇过的格外相似。他摇了摇头试图让因为风而胡乱飞起的刘海让他感觉没那么难受，他松开了双手跳在了坚实的土地上，由于惯性而做了个漂亮的前滚翻，与此同时艾达也落在了他的边上，动作平稳流畅，这使里昂不得不略微尴尬的收回准备接住女间谍的手，顺势改成抽出手枪的动作。

「呃、首先我们需要一辆车……」里昂顿了顿环视一圈后迅速说道，也算是勉强打破自己的窘境，「这座私人岛屿的面积比想象中要大多了，」他咕囔着，要知道他原本还以为岛屿的尺寸大概会和他在西班牙遭遇的那次差不多，「早知道我们应该直接开着车冲上机舱。」

「除非你想毁了那架运输机。」艾达随意的回应着，她现在的注意力就和特工一样放在了少部分朝他们靠近的敌人身上。

艳红的鲜血伴随的枪响飞溅在地面上，机械性朝他们包围过来的敌人大概已经脱离了人类的范畴，最起码里昂可不认为他们会故意化妆成一幅BOWs的面孔，这点在他击飞其中几名敌人的战术头盔时看的一清二楚——这些人就像是他几个月前那次任务所遭遇过的，只不过多了一把枪在手上。

他们持续开枪作为掩护朝军用吉普的方向退去，艾达率先打开车门，在里昂慢上一拍的情况下不得不越过变速杆跳至副驾驶。将操控权交给心不在焉特工显然不太安全，可毕竟时间紧迫。她再度催促了几声，里昂这才结束了不断开枪射击的动作，他坐上驾驶位猛地踩下油门，烧胎掉头。


	29. Chapter 29

里昂怀疑他们仅仅是将修整了一条勉强能够让运输机降落的跑道，当他驾驶着军用吉普离开这一片区域后，就连行车路线都变得崎岖不平，没干透的雨水甚至令它们雪上加霜，泥泞不堪。他只能够勉强分辨出地面上轮胎压过的痕迹，不过这已经让他们不至于迷路。 

剧烈摇晃的车身使艾达不得不抓紧扶手才勉强保持平衡，她有些担心里昂会不会将汽车开进因为起伏的地形而出现的山沟中。她想特工大概还不至于如此魂不守舍，但很快她就发现自己的担忧可能成为现实——当里昂差点撞上右边凸出来的岩石时。

「需要我接手驾驶吗？」艾达回头看了一眼，反复确认身后没有任何追兵后询问，她可不想让这辆车与自己都遭遇以往特工常遇的经历。当然她也不介意就这么停下来稍微休整会喘下气，介于里昂看上去并没有那么的……稳定。

「别担心。」他一边回答道一边猛地移动变速杆，将油门踩到底，艰难摇摆的驶上朝侧面倾斜的道路，「我能够——噢！」车子非常不应景的发出突兀的轰隆声，他们因为突然停顿的惯性而向前倾了倾，这令里昂有些尴尬的讪笑几声，「我能解决这个。」他转动方向盘重新 让汽车按着原定路线行驶。

「是吗，我可担心了。」她挑了挑眉决定用里昂曾经说过的话来回敬，连语气都学了十成十。

很快他们又重新沉默下来，而吉普车也比先前要平稳多了，里昂总是知道该如何调节自己，她当然很清楚这点。她看了一眼变回面无表情的特工，随即扭头将注意力放回移动的风景中，这让她想起了之前的经历，当然比起吉普车她倒是更喜欢快艇，首先操控权在她手上。

这座私人岛屿比里昂想象中的要大得多，老实说他原本以为这会像是在西班牙时那样简单，岛屿，研究所，他甚至只需要走上一段时间就能够抵达敌人的总部。而现在他却必须想办法应对这条麻烦的，仅仅是印有车轮痕迹的未开发道路。

他没听见任何的爆炸声，这大概代表着敌人已经解决了那架处于滑动状态的货机。这可不是个好现象，他思索道，那架货机原本能够为他们拖延更多的时间。

里昂在艰难控制吉普车的间隙扭头这么偷偷的瞄了一眼身边的女间谍，后者正用手撑着脑袋目光游离的注视前方。随后他在对方察觉前移开了视线，他可不想艾达为此而掏出绳枪，就像是先前的每一次——行吧，他似乎是忘记了女间谍此刻算不上是在执行任务，而他们的目标也基本一致。

艾达在他身边，这让他对于自己可能失控而再度伤了对方感到忧心忡忡，但同其实也等同于安心，这点倒是很矛盾，可不得不承认艾达算得上是强大的助力及保障，他也许还真没办法一个人从这座岛屿全身而退。

等等，他刚才是不是还怀疑这座岛太过于偷工减料？

里昂在道路终于变得平坦时放慢了车速，有些分心的想着。当较为原始的景色逐渐退去后，荒废的建筑残害显现在他们面前，混泥土的拥挤建筑与之前的相对比起来倒显得太过于现代化了。老天，他怎么没有在飞机上发现这些？

「或许是因为你在飞机上太心不在焉了。」

随后他就听见艾达的回答，伴随着对方短促的嗤笑声，才后知后觉自己将疑惑说了出来。他叹了口气，想他可能有那么点精力不集中，但这情有可原，他在内心嘀咕着，算上西班牙的遭遇这确实不是他第一次受到控制，不过那次可比现在好受多了，最起码他没能够帮助敌人夺走病毒，甚至击伤了DSO的同事和……艾达。他厌恶那种甚至连人格都会被病毒抹杀，成为傀儡的感觉。

紧闭的铁门挡住了他们接下来的道路，里昂将车停在了用水泥灌胶的围墙边缘，跟随在艾达后头跳了下来。「我有种不好的感觉。」他低沉的说道，透过铁门的间隙观察着废弃城镇——他能够这么称呼吗，他不太清楚——的情况。

「这对于曾经重点为采矿业的岛屿来说，倒也算正常。」艾达不以为意的回应，她注视着不远处装有监控的铁门思索着该如何悄然无息的闯入。他们确实在抵达岛屿时就已经暴露了存在，但这不代表她希望在接下来的途中被敌人掌控一举一动。

「这听上去像是你在来到这之前调查的挺彻底。」即便艾达总显得比他更加关注于这件事，他也不该这么说，他的意思是，他不应该条件反射的怀疑些什么——也许能够归类为职业病，里昂想到，摇了摇头，「我是说——」

「在你躺在床上呼呼大睡的时候，是的。」艾达挑起眉打断里昂的解释，当时趴在她怀中搂着她睡着的特工沉重而又疲惫的呼吸着，所以她破天荒的没有叫醒对方，「但我没办法得到更多的资料，」她继续说到，往里昂身边走了几步后掏出绳枪，「像是这座岛屿的居民究竟如何在一夜之间消失无踪。」

她望向他，已经有过几次经验的里昂在对方还没来得及给出命令前就已经凑上前自觉地抱住她，随后他又感到些不自在，并且开始在内心祈祷自己并没有会错意。

很快一瞬间的腾空与下落令他松了口气。

老实说绳枪真是个方便的工具。里昂在放开对方后退几步，一边尝试站稳一边想到。现在他们已经轻松的跨越了边缘的水泥围墙，身处于城镇内部了。如果是他大概会利用那辆吉普车作为起跳点攀爬围墙，不过这可远没有绳枪那么迅速。当然这可不代表他会想要一个这玩意，毕竟以他的运气谁都不能够保证绳索会不会在飞行途中断裂。

「曾经繁华的城镇和消失的居民，你大概知道我想到些什么了。」里昂低下头沉声道，病毒，毫无疑问，无论对方一开始是因为怎样的矿藏买下这座岛屿，现在都已经在失去经济效益后转变为了实验场所，「现成的试验品。」他转头注视着艾达，一字一顿的说，握枪的双手因为怒火而有那么一瞬间颤抖着，「但为什么没人对此产生怀疑？」

「如果不是因为任务，你也不会知道西班牙有那么一些人遭到了寄生虫病毒的控制。」艾达耸了耸肩轻而易举的将里昂的疑问一笔带过，她一直注意着特工的情绪起伏，他应该在为自己所发现的感到愤怒，可同时也掩饰的足够好。

里昂不断涌起，找不到出口的愤懑突然间泄了气，他叹了口气，这是事实，假如不是他被迫以一种糟糕透顶的方式参与其中，或许他们会在事态发展至更严重后才意识到这种病毒的存在。老天，现在他甚至不知道该不该嘲讽自己的运气了。

「我们走。」良久的沉默后里昂摇了摇头嘟囔着开口，比起假设他更愿意将注意力集中在面前的任务上。你来到这里的目的可不仅仅是为了找方法解决体内的病毒，他对自己这么说，你还需要毁掉它们，弄清楚这件事与一个月前失败的任务之间的关系，甚至是更早之前的那次，就——他再度看了一眼艾达，别再想太多了。

艾达发出了介于笑意与饶有兴致的哼声之间的鼻音，他们之间久违的有着相近的目的，这令她感到一丝新奇。这同样也表示在一切结束后她不用面对一脸失落外加不明显委屈的政府特工了，她可以毫不犹豫的打破信任并且离去，但她内心永远不会像是表面上表现出来的那么平静。

「没有计划孤身闯入，这还真像你的风格。」她没有时间慢腾腾的列举出A-F种方案，不过最起码必须保证他们能够活着离开私人岛屿，当然这个要求放到一般情况下几乎是不需要多加考虑就能够完成的，而她现在却必须将里昂体内的病毒所能够造成的最坏打算列入其中，假设没办法解决，那么她又该直截了当的杀了他，还是干脆就这么带着他离开——她总有办法带着他藏匿一辈子。

「Huh……这说明你有个计划？」里昂习惯性的询问，他停下脚步同时朝一脸若有所思的女间谍扬起了眉毛，他当然不知道对方的脑海在刚才一瞬间闪过些什么。

「首先我们需要避免跟着他们运输货物的道路，你总不会喜欢被敌人拦截的感觉。」她一边解释一边朝另外的方向走去，这让特工愣了愣，随后有些无奈的快步追了上去，「更别说经历了实验的场所，都会留下所谓的‘纪念品’。」

「而且我认为它们应该相当听话，除了没有理智与思想外。」里昂盯着不远处漫无目的游荡的感染者，低声算是赞同了女间谍的建议。既然艾达不喜欢正面冲突，那么潜行也是个不错的选择。


	30. Chapter 30

即便艾达曾经进行过简单的调查，他们依旧在寻找正确的道路上耗费了相当多的时间。避开感染者可没有那么简单，而当里昂用小刀插入这些家伙的脑袋时，很快发现了这些感染者与他先前遭遇过的有那么点差别。

「这看上去就像是病毒使他们身体内部的大部分组织化成了血水。」里昂在蹲下身仔细检查后说道，他甚至不敢想象这些人究竟感到了怎样的绝望，那些病毒侵蚀着他们的思维与人格，最后再将生命从他们体内抽离，以一种最痛苦的模式——但他想这些人大概已经无法感知到那份痛苦了。

「这大概是病毒最初所表露出来的弊端。」艾达环抱着双臂站在不远处，她不太清楚特工先前是以一种怎样的方式接受到命令，但所幸他身上的病毒并不是这些感染者所遭受的劣质产物，「所以他们才会不断地进行研究革新，毕竟他们所需要的是能够让他们看上去与常人无异的傀儡，显然这些是不合格的。」她撇了撇嘴。

「行吧，看来我运气不错？」里昂直起腰后摇了摇头，有些自嘲的打趣，他可不想在毫无知觉的情况下变成这幅摸样，「走吧。」他朝艾达那边挪了几步，说道。

他敢打赌这座城镇的感染者肯定是接到了什么命令，这有点像是站在原地待机的机器人突然间点亮了双眼，它们开始了漫无目的的移动。应该是在寻找他们两个，里昂想，随后他转头望向艾达，就像是后者会有什么计划似的。

「我们需要在被发现前抵达那栋疗养院。」艾达在他身后说，一两只的感染者算不上什么问题，他们能够在对方发出任何信号给同伴前解决它们，「这就像是一个种群，」她蹙眉，开口的瞬间与里昂同时动手，解决了挡在巷子另一头的两个家伙，「如果没办法找到给予命令的上级，这趟大规模搜索可不会结束。」

以城镇所包含的人口来看，招惹它们可不是个明智的选择，她心想，在里昂跨出一步前抓住了他的手臂，闪身进入了身边的建筑物内。十几只成群结队的感染者从门口一瘸一拐的走过，感谢他们糟糕的视觉，毫无疑问，这大概是相比于人类敌人较为便利的一面了。

当所有感染者一涌而出，机械的在城镇中徘徊的时候，想要继续前进变得无比困难。他们真应该将那辆车开进来，最起码在速度足够的情况下他们还能撞飞那些感染者，用暴力的方式开出一条路。艾达有些后悔的假设，她推了推里昂示意他顺着楼梯往上方走去，城镇的建筑物排列过于密集了，或许他们能够利用这点。

正如她所想的那样，感染者并不会一栋接一栋的检查建筑物内部，除去那么几只呆愣在楼顶的感染者外，他们一路上没有遭遇到其他敌人。跟别提他们身边所弥漫着的血腥味与腐臭味，这很好的为他们做出了掩盖。

「我真该找个绳子将你拴在身上。」艾达在再一次利用绳枪来到对面的楼顶，注视着里昂因为脚步不稳的踉跄几步差点摔倒后开玩笑的说道，带着一名体重高于她的特工可没有那么轻松，等一切结束后她真应该好好地保养下自己的绳枪。

「记得绑紧点。」里昂干巴巴的回应道，他们避开了绝大多数的感染者，甚至没有浪费几颗子弹，但里昂依旧认为自己不会喜欢这条近路，「看来我们还必须继续往上走，对吧。」

疗养院位于山顶的崖边，只有一条行车道路，这可不是单靠绳枪就能够抵达的。里昂往前走了走，他站在楼顶的边缘俯瞰着下方——窄小的，一次只允许一辆车经过的马路，黑暗处痛苦的像是在呕血的感染者，一辆停靠在入口处的军用吉普，点亮的车灯能够让他清楚地看见端着机枪的几名敌人。

「我们需要那辆车。」几分钟后里昂开口道，他望向艾达，似乎在询问她的意见。

「这可不太容易。」她扫了特工一眼，要知道他们必须面对的可不仅仅是车边拿枪的佣兵，还有那些将他们当做是猎物的感染者，假使他们足够小心，但敌人的枪声很容易就会令他们陷入困境。

「我们总得试一下。」里昂麻利的将手枪上膛，发出‘喀拉’一声。他直径走过还站在原地的艾达与她错身，来到天台的铁门前一脚将它踹开。在过道中游荡的感染者循声而来，两发枪响后被里昂击倒在地。

「如果你坚持，帅哥。」艾达挑了挑眉说道，这可以点也不像她一贯的方式，当然了，非要这么说的话，在没有接到任何工作任务的情况下就涉险来到这座私人岛屿，原本就不是她会做出的选择。

好吧，她所认为的习惯在遇到里昂后总会有那么些变化。

她跟在对方的后面，尽可能在特工出手的下一秒帮助他悄然无息的解决了另一个，可惜他们的速度依旧有些慢了，发现三名同伴倒下后剩余的两个人毫不犹豫的就开枪了，这也逼迫着艾达与里昂不得不以汽车作为掩体躲在了它的后面。

「意料之中。」艾达哼了几声，她探出身望了一眼远处的感染者，不出所料它们已经逐渐集结并且朝这辆车的方向移动。

「上车。」里昂一边打开副驾驶的门一边朝艾达低声说道，一直躲藏在这直到被感染者包围可不是个好选择，他想，推了一把还在犹豫中的女间谍，随后绕过汽车前部离开掩体。他回敬了几枪，往前扑去打了个滚才避免被子弹击中，他朝艾达做了个手势，已经坐上驾驶座的女间谍很快发动汽车。

随后前进的汽车又变成了敌人新的目标，艾达迅速的往后倒了倒腾出空间，将方向盘打到底转了个弯。里昂趁此空挡用子弹撂倒了距离他最近的敌人，下一秒在汽车驶过他面前时跳上了敞开着门的副驾驶。他钻了进去，在对方驶上正确的道路后关上门，顺便抛下了两枚燃烧手雷作为临别礼。

火光点亮了让人感到压抑的黑暗，并且在里昂特意计算过的时机中缠上了不断涌来的感染者，这应该能够拖上一段时间，足够他们从这些感染者的视野范围内逃离。他想到，松了口气。然后他抬起手，抹了一把被子弹擦过的肩膀，为手指能够触碰到的粘腻血液蹙眉。

「你还好吧？」艾达抽空往身边瞥了一眼，碰巧看见了特工手上沾着的血液。

「擦伤。」他冷静无波的回复，闭上眼睛等待着麻痛的逐渐褪去。艾达为此质疑的扬起了眉毛，并没有多说些什么。当枪响与感染者的嘶吼声散去后，只剩下机械运转声的车内有重新归为平静。

里昂掏出手机低头看了一眼，他们应该没办法在天亮前撤离这座海岛了，他想，手指犹疑在手机屏幕的上方，思索着该不该朝哈尼根申请后援……像是一架能够把他们接走的直升机，或是快艇。

下一秒艾达猛地踩下刹车，里昂因为惯性而往前倾了倾，手机差点滑落在地上。他询问似的将头转向女间谍，顺便把手机塞回了口袋中。他没等来与艾达的对视，转而移正脑袋注视前方，疗养院由石砖堆砌的围墙和设计感十足的铁门映入眼帘。

他跟随着艾达开门下车，大概是由于他们刚才解决的那队人行动匆忙，本应该阻拦住他们的铁门甚至没来得及关紧。里昂举着枪小心翼翼的走上前，打开了夹在耳廓上的微型手电筒。这里可没有城镇中不断闪烁的，零碎的几盏接触不良的路灯——黑暗笼罩着整间疗养院。当电筒的光芒亮起时，里昂终于能够清楚的看见地上长时间未修剪的杂草和石砖上爬满的青苔。

艾达转身朝还在观察四周的特工做了个手势示意他跟上来，然后缓慢的推开铁门走了进去。车轮胎的印记到此为止，依稀能够看见卸货的痕迹，消失的终点自然是疗养院的大门。

「这可不是近期留下的痕迹。」里昂来到她身边小声的嘀咕着，他谨慎的来回巡视，深怕漏掉了掩藏在暗处的敌人，「他们大概早就将这建设为了研究所，但只是在不久前才将所有仪器转移至此。」

「如果不是因为你恰巧成为了倒霉的试验品，或许他们能够将这座私人岛屿的小故事隐瞒的更久。」艾达分出些注意力给嘟嘟囔囔的特工，心不在焉的回应。她注意到了门口上方隐蔽的监视器，很快伸手拍了一下里昂示意他该换个入口，「但这也不一定，」艾达在准备绕至疗养院后方检查紧急出入口时顿了一顿，随即在里昂不明所以的眼神中接着说，「他们可没法让我任务失败，那些资料和病毒样本早就该被送到我的前雇主手上了。」

「Alright——」里昂为这一假设耸了耸肩。


	31. Chapter 31

他们绕到疗养院的后方，紧急出口意料中的没有任何感应器与监视器，只不过门上像是封死般的订上了几根木条，这处理起来可比起完全焊死要简单容易的多，所以艾达猜测这并不是近段时间的出现的，她往前走了走，用手指关节敲了几下木板，腐朽的有些严重，拆了应该不算难。  
   
「交给我。」里昂拿着一根不知道从哪发现的撬棍走到她身边，很自觉的接过麻烦的累活。他将撬棍前端卡进木条与门间的缝隙中，几乎没用劲就把木条撬断了，木屑与灰尘伴随着断裂的瞬间飞舞至他眼前。  
   
随后他推了推门，被锁住了，意料之中，他想，但打开也不会太困难。他后退几步，在艾达饶有兴致的注视下选择了直接暴力的将门锁踹坏。门在发出一声关节碰撞的刺耳吱哑声后，无力的摇摆着打开一条细缝。  
   
「我以为你会选择撬锁。」艾达为对方的暴力行经高挑着眉毛，同时在内心对于特工的腿力有些感慨，轻而易举的踹开铁门，眼睛都不眨的踹飞丧尸，还有什么是他没办法做到的？  
   
「那太麻烦了。」并不知道艾达在想着什么的特工迅速解释道。反正这栋建筑已经足够破损了，再加上一扇门根本算不上什么……更别说他还不需要花钱维修。他一边思索着为自己不算熟练的开锁技巧找着借口，一边小心翼翼的缓慢推开防盗门。  
   
闻声而来的感染者在门开启的瞬间朝里昂扑去，早已有了准备的特工猛地挥起手中的撬棍击中了距离他最近的那只感染者的脑袋，与血水相互混搅在一起的脑浆喷洒了出来，这令里昂不得不退后一步躲掉，同时掂量下撬棍将它作为长标投了出去，恰巧插入了原处另一只正在摇摆靠近的家伙的脑袋。  
   
「这可没有比城镇中安全多少。」他说，并且抢先艾达一步走到她的前面，有些犹豫该不该重新将撬棍捡起来，随后他叹了口气，如果那些感染者对于声音过于敏感，并且还有着独有的呼唤同伴的方式，那么撬棍无外乎是个比枪要好的选择。他从尸体的脑袋中将撬棍拔出来，抖落上面沾着的大部分污血。  
   
艾达哼了哼表示赞同，她绷紧了神经完全没有了一开始的闲庭信步。她的脚偶尔能踩到地板上粘腻的，未干涸的血液。而当她顺着里昂的手电光往前望去，还能发现那些靠着墙壁，跪坐在地上摆出痛苦扭曲姿势的尸体，它们大部分被开膛破肚，体内空空荡荡看不见任何内脏——大概已经被病毒化成血水，她想，有些嫌恶的皱眉。  
   
而里昂似乎完全不介意散发着腐臭的尸体，他在其中一具的面前蹲了下来，伸手翻了翻对方的口袋，没有什么太大的收获，能够显示出身份的资料卡上只剩下名字能够勉强辨认。他站起身朝艾达摇了摇头，然后继续朝前走去。  
   
「这可不太像是……」里昂欲言又止，他注意到了那些不正常散落的药品与如同经历过抢劫，东倒西歪的家具与医疗仪器，看上去就像是疗养院的人曾经不顾一切的想要逃离这里。他扭头看向艾达，在得到后者默许后轻轻的推开身边虚掩着的一扇门。  
   
一名患者被绑在床上，以它此刻的模样来看，症状和他们之前所遭遇的感染者一样。床边空荡的有些不自然，里昂猜测这里先前大概是放有仪器的位置。「来看看我发现了什么。」他哼了一声，从床头柜上拿起一本文件夹，翻开，「第一天，试验品表现良好……他的行为开始变得迟缓，我们必须花费更多功夫掩盖他大量的呕血症状……他的器官开始不正常被腐蚀，这并不是我想要的……我们又找到了另一个人来参与实验……他逃跑了，我们必须——」  
   
里昂断断续续的念着能够勉强看清的词语，他转头将视线放在另外一张空床上，「这看样子应该是他们利用疗养院的名义进行实验，而最后病毒也变得失控了。」他死死地捏着从文件夹中取出的记录纸，「但他们没有控制事态，索性放任病毒在整个城镇中感染。」  
   
「因为他们认为在矿物开采完毕的情况下，那些居民也没有了任何价值？」艾达猜测道。  
   
「更别说这些感染者出乎意料的听话。」里昂阴沉的说着，他将手中的纸揉成一团，随后又小心翼翼的展开，与文件夹中的各项数据报告折叠在一起，放进口袋。这或许能够当作是证据的一部分，他想，毕竟这是座私人岛屿。  
   
「所以他们究竟把仪器送往哪了？」重新退出房间后里昂忍不住询问，这间破损的疗养院怎么看也不想是能够藏匿的地点，从闯入后到现在，他们除了解决了几只感染者外并没有额外的发现。  
   
「或许在建筑物下方。」艾达站在前台无所事事的检查着各种文件与登记，随口说到，「每个人都这样，不是喜欢最高处，就是最低处。」  
   
「电梯，好极了，我讨厌这玩意。」他凑上去想要看清楚艾达在阅读着什么，但对方在他靠近下一秒就将记录本合上了。随后她在里昂一脸不满的表情中翻过前台，弯腰在下面的柜子中找着什么，「怎么？」他忍不住询问。  
   
「不喜欢电梯？我想垃圾通道会很欢迎你。」艾达将一串钥匙和一张磁卡甩在了前台的桌子上，说道。里昂敢发誓她脸上扬起的细微笑容肯定代表着讽刺，老实说他没在这方面少被女间谍嘲笑。  
   
「哈，过去这么久了他们还会将钥匙留在前台？」里昂将钥匙举到面前质疑的询问，如果让他来说，这间疗养院的所有东西大概早就因为时间太久而报废了，假使是门的话，来吧，没有什么是踹上一脚所无法解决的。  
   
「我想你肯定没仔细观察这个。」艾达拍了拍搭在椅背上的外套，款式与他们之前遭遇的雇佣兵所穿的同出一辙，更别说这串钥匙和磁卡都出乎意料的新。这可不像是特工会忽略的线索，她有些担忧的望着对方想到，她理解这点当然，没有人会在被操控着做出与自己十几年来坚持的相违背的事情，又被告知了差点就会成为那副模样的感染者后情绪稳定，状态良好。  
   
「什么？」里昂为艾达的注视不太明了的歪头。  
   
「没什么。」她轻描淡写的将内心翻滚着的思绪一笔带过，「里昂！」她在扶着桌面想要跳出来的时候猛地提高音量。  
   
特工看上去为此而整个人震了震，但他下一秒就反应过来，并且在身后那名感染者试图抱到他的瞬间弯腰躲避，双手挥动撬棍击打在它的腿上，平衡被打破的感染者倒在了地上，里昂丝毫不敢犹豫的把握实力，如同之前每次的习惯，把它的脑袋一脚踩碎。  
   
「谢了。」他点点头说到。  
   
艾达沉默的注视着里昂，直到对方实在是不自在的脊背发凉，准备开口时才移开视线，决定不去嘲讽他的又一次小失误。她绕过地上趴着的无头感染者，借着电筒的光亮寻找仪器被搬弄的痕迹。很快她发现了地板上的几片小碎块，沿着它所指出的大概方向走了几步后，不出意外的看见了转弯拐角处被磨损的墙壁。近期留下的，她想，并且朝特工招了招手。  
   
这个动作让里昂不适时的想起了他曾经在公园招呼一只金毛寻回犬时的表现，随后他为自己的想法晃了晃脑袋，朝着艾达小跑过去。不得不说，但这名女间谍不是以敌人的身份出现在他面前时，总是可靠极了。他在心底感慨道，随后又在艾达的手势中停在了她身边。  
   
「这条路会比想象中要艰难的多。」他低声说到，一条足够长的走廊出现在他们面前，十几只感染者正站在那发出无意义的呻吟声。他甚至还听见了门板被敲击的沉重声响，而下一步砸倒在地的木门与从房间内涌出，脚步迟缓的感染者告诉了他噪声的含义。  
   
艾达瞟了他一眼，直接取下背在身后的霰弹枪，崩掉了距离他们最近的那只感染者的半个脑袋，这似乎就是个信号，所有呆愣在原地的感染者像是约好了般的同时扭头看向他们的方位，随后则是用与之前完全不同的速度尖叫着朝他们跑过来。  
   
里昂为艾达少见的激进选择愣了愣，在对方再度开枪将一名感染者崩飞时双手抓紧撬棍冲了上去。他将感染者绊倒在地，利用撬棍戳烂它们的脑袋，随后腾出左手拔出手枪，对着被推开木门的房间，趁它们还没能跑出来是击毙。  
   
随后他转头，碰巧看见了艾达闪身躲过了感染者的拥抱，顺势在对方因为惯性而停不下来的时候一枪击在了它的背后——他为女间谍干净利落的动作眨眨眼，紧接着全力将撬棍投掷出去，把电梯旁的感染者钉在了墙壁上。他掏出磁卡划过电梯按键旁的凹槽，使电梯成功亮灯并且打开了门。  
   
他在艾达后脚刚进来的瞬间按下了关闭，夹断了试图抓住他们的感染者的一只手。


	32. Chapter 32

他们沉默的站在不断下降的电梯中，里昂低着头眼神飘忽不定，像是在思索着些什么，随后他扭过头假装不经意间扫过身边的女间谍，后者正灵巧的将子弹一颗颗的塞进霰弹枪中，他呆愣了一会，突然觉得当对方修长的手指在进行这一动作时异常优雅，同时也很具有危险性。

他的思绪很快被电梯抵达的提示音打断，这令他在一瞬间反应过来，猛地靠上前将艾达扑倒在地，同时朝正在开启的门缝外甩出闪光手雷。不出意外他们躲过了对方早已准备好的扫射，并且顺利把握了反击的机会。

「你可没告诉我你带着这么多小玩意。」艾达在扭断最后一名雇佣兵的脖子后朝同样刚巧将敌人解决的特工挑了挑眉，燃烧雷，闪光雷，她倒是很想知道对方的口袋中究竟还藏了些什么东西。

「刚才的已经是全部了。」里昂在得到艾达半信半疑的眼神后，半举起手表示自己身上已经没有任何的存货了，他只是顺手将上次没用完放在公寓中的带上了，「出其不意，是吧？」他的声音中久违的夹杂了一丝笑意，显然他对于自己的决定还是挺满意的。

随后他又很快将嘴角的弧度隐去，握紧突击步枪重新开始审视四周。这里的情况和上面的疗养院完全不一样，他想，顺手关掉了已经不再需要的微型手电筒，瞧瞧他都能看到些什么，一尘不染的地砖，盆景，沙发，老天，那个肯定是咖啡机。

「他们倒是花了不少心思在这上面。」里昂沉声说道，他朝艾达望了一眼，后者在他将注意力还放在咖啡机上的时候走到了前台桌后，从口袋中掏出存储卡插进了电脑的凹槽中，她敲击着键盘，很快得到了自己需要的信息。

「看来我们要顺着这节楼梯先走上去，然后换乘电梯。」她在简单浏览了研究所内部情况后说道，等待了几分钟后拔出存储卡，对方可能也没料到会有人直接闯入，获取资料的速度简直畅通无阻。

里昂稍微调整了一下警惕的姿势，朝艾达点点头。他绕过那些看似舒适的沙发，走上了位于它后方的楼梯。「你能肯定目的地在哪，对吧？」他不放心的询问了一句，在陌生的环境中任何的错路都代表着危险，他曾经遇到过些巨型BOWs，如果它们存在于这个实验室内……

「你太过于紧张了，帅哥。」艾达摇了摇头，行吧，她总该习惯里昂的表现，「虽然他们的电脑看上去并没有防备，但我想这应该不是个问题。」谁知道呢，这或许是现在唯一能够令她感到疑惑的地点。

很快他们就没办法将注意力放在这个上面了，由远至近传来的脚步声在静谧的走道上显得格外明显。里昂与艾达迅速的对视一秒，非常默契的左右藏匿在拐角处。更多的敌人，他想，这倒是意料之中。

他深吸一口气，决定在敌人抵达前率先开枪。伴随着里昂扣动扳机解决掉一名雇佣兵后则是突然爆发的连续枪响，这使他不得不集中十二分的精神才能够避免被子弹击中。当然了，在窄小的走道中枪击简直是噩梦，他在不小心被子弹擦伤后嘀咕着，他有点艰难的抵御着对方的火力压制，但几分钟后这将不再是个问题，艾达的支援远比想象中的要棒的多。

他们两个人的搭配简直像是小型的武装部队，几乎在瞬间将局势扭转回来，将对方逐渐逼退甚至没有给于它们任何还手的时机。里昂感受不到子弹击打在对方身上的实质感，很快发现那些倒在地上流出一大滩血水的雇佣兵大概都是被操控的试验品。他们在接下这桩生意的时候应该没料到会发生这个，里昂叹了口气，随后与艾达同时转身将枪口对准最后一名，扣动扳机。

一枪一个，这大概是属于艾达手中那把霰弹枪的优势，里昂眨了眨眼，但不可否认当她认真严肃，面无表情的击翻那些敌人时实在是性感极了。下一秒已经走到他前面的女间谍朝他询问似的歪了歪头，有些疑惑于他的停顿。

里昂垂下眼帘迅速跟了上去，他路过敌人尸体时停下脚步，好费了点时间搜出来了两颗手雷。他有些庆幸他们在这些玩意还没来得及被扔出来之前就解决了他们，不然他可没办法在局限的空间内躲过这些。

「你认为这里的结构足够坚固吗？」注视着里昂动作的女间谍忍不住开口嘲讽道，或许比起嘲讽这更像是一种调侃，「我可不想被埋在地底，帅哥。」她朝对方露出了一抹足够令他打个颤的笑容，说道。

「大概没什么问题吧？」里昂不怎么肯定的回复道，他反复的检查着自己握着的手雷，表现出一副想要放弃但舍不得的模样，「我猜。」他在艾达似笑非笑的表情中补充道，最后还是决定留下它们。

他们顺着走廊向前，期间里昂无数次犹豫着该不该逐个检查带有刷卡槽的门避免他们漏掉了些什么，他们也许能够得到更多的证据，或者是关于这份病毒的情报，无论是哪样，对于现在的他们来说都是极其重要的。

但艾达很容易阻止了他准备付诸的行动，女间谍显然认为这是些没有意义的，浪费时间的工作，她甚至还嘲讽着这是属于‘特工’的通病，他们总是喜欢搜查每一处以此来确认自己并没有错过些什么，不过很显然现在的他们只需要想办法得到自己的目标。

在没有冒出更多敌人阻止的情况下，他们很快抵达了位于内部的电梯，与之前所遭遇过的、相同的加密方式让里昂不得不感谢艾达找到了这张磁卡。研究所内部的防守令里昂感到讶异，他原本以为他们得多费些功夫才能够闯进来，就像是他曾经所遭遇过的那些——巨大的生化武器，感染者，或者是更多握有武器的雇佣兵。

当电梯门开启时，他们所能够见到的则是与楼下完全不同的景象。过于昏暗的环境，在透明管道中流动着的、发着荧光的蓝色液体。机械运转的声响充斥了他们四周，与他曾经遭遇过的相同声响几乎让里昂寒毛直竖，他习惯性的跨前一步挡在艾达前面，尽可能降低自己的脚步声。

他努力控制住自己的呼吸声，可惜它依旧过于沉重。随着一步步的接近，被浸泡在水箱中的实验体无法阻挡的出现在他们眼前。他凑上前去注视着那些浑身插满导管的人体，突然间不知道是疗养院被捆绑在病床上的实验体的感受糟糕，还是面前的糟糕——或者是他们两个一样糟糕。

「帅哥。」重点依然放在电脑仪器上的女间谍忽然叫道，这使陷入思绪的特工猛然间回过神来。他挪动着脚步靠近对方，然后见到了那些从显示器上逐渐浮现出来的资料，他甚至发现其中的一个文件夹标有他的名字。

他条件反射的伸手想要点击开来查看里面的详细内容，可是很快被艾达阻止了。他也许带上了那么点恼怒看向对方，但后者依然坚定的抓着他的右手手腕。「不是现在，里昂。」艾达轻声说道，额外带上了些安抚的意味，她也很好奇那份文件中究竟写了些什么，不过那绝对不是能让特工在此刻进行检查的对象。他看上去似乎足够稳定，可惜介于她大概从对方的只言片语中了解到他的经历后——不是现在，当然。

里昂不明所以的与她僵持了一会，最终在她的坚持下放松了紧绷的肌肉。「好吧。」他给出让步，冷静些，特工。他深吸一口气在内心说到，现在他们确实有更重要的目的，即便是他更加清楚的了解到对方究竟做了些什么，这些已经发生了。

「里昂.S.肯尼迪？」突如其来的陌生男声让特工浑身一震，艾达疑惑的顺势转过头举枪对准了声源。一名研究员，她在看清对方后想到，毫无疑问，研究员出现在病毒的研究所应该是意料之中的。她又越过对方望向他的身后，似乎不止一名研究员——

下个瞬间特工在她的思绪还未结束时冲了上去，这有些冲动了，她想，但很快就发现事实并非如此。他拔出了生存小刀直接划向了距离最近的研究员的脖颈，一刀毙命，甚至没有给予他呼痛的时机。紧接着他抬腿侧踢，又一名倒霉的家伙因为疼痛而哀嚎出声，他毫不留情的肘击在那人的胸膛，能够令丧尸脑袋碎裂的力道足以击断他几条肋骨。最后他提起了仅剩的那位，狠狠的摔向艾达身边的显示器。

「里昂！」她带着威胁喝诉道，对方看上去极其的不正常。特工走上前像是要给那名研究员最后一击，这使她皱了皱眉，尝试着阻止。

特工握有小刀的右手毫不犹豫的朝她袭来。


	33. Chapter 33

艾达贴靠着机器边缘迅速翻了身后才堪堪躲过了里昂的刀刃，失去目标的匕首凶狠的插进了操控台中，电光四溢。而她也丝毫没有喘息的机会，下一秒就必须抬起双手利用枪身架住特工的下一次猛击。

刀刃划过枪身带起了尖锐刺耳的声响，艾达分神看了一眼显示器确保机器并没有因为刚才里昂的那一刀而出现状况，随后在对方的压迫下有些力道不支的往后退了半步。她可不太喜欢这样的僵持，艾达想，她的肩膀正为此状况而发出抗议。当然了，即便她没有受伤，也无法在力量上胜过特工。

里昂的另一只手动了动，这让密切注意着他动作的艾达突然卸力往后退去，躲过了对方劲头狠辣的一拳。她威胁的举起枪，但这似乎没有太大的震慑性，里昂在枪口的注视下依然毫不犹豫的朝她袭来——她当然不可能扣下扳机，艾达皱了皱眉想到，这也是与里昂为敌最麻烦的一点。

他又再度被病毒控制住了吗？艾达一边躲避着对方的攻击一边思索道，可是看上去可不太像，她后仰躲过了袭向脖颈处的那一刀，弯腰的同时随即顺势后空翻踹向了他的手腕，她听见了匕首掉落在地板上清脆的声响，这大概是吃痛的手腕令他一瞬间松懈了抓握力。

突发状况让特工愣了一愣，他没料到对方能够击飞他的武器，但这依旧没有太大的用处。他在艾达没有站稳时又再度近身靠前，双手铁钳般的扣上了她的手臂，硬是吃下了对方因为反抗而进行的膝击，将她猛地过肩摔了出去。

艾达的后背沉重的撞击在了仪器的边缘，她听见了她的肌肉发出一声哀嚎。她深吸一口气忍下了因为牵扯到伤口而产生的尖锐刺痛，抛下了霰弹枪掏出了绳枪，她举起手臂朝里昂的方向扣动扳机，绳索与里昂擦身而过，这令特工有些疑惑的扭头看了一眼，却不怎么在意收回视线。

然后她猛地弹起朝里昂飞去，绳枪所带来的速度让对方来不及做出任何反应。她强行在特工身边停下，抬起腿接力踢向里昂，迫使他不得不架起双手抵挡住这一击，随后她在里昂放下双手准备调整出进攻姿势的一瞬间围着他绕了一圈，她微抬起手，绳索碰巧勒住了他的脖颈。

里昂抬起手抓住限制他呼吸的绳索企图扯断，而来到特工身后的艾达则踹向他的腘窝，这使他双腿一瞬间脱离，跪倒在了地上。艾达顺势踩住了他的脚踝，收紧了绳索的力道。

「艾……艾达……」两分钟，或者是三分钟，当艾达感受到对方挣扎的力道逐渐变小时，也听见了他细不成声的气音，因为绳索的缘故听上去如同即将窒息般的从喉咙深处挤出来。这令还在思索着该如何唤醒对方的女间谍猛然松懈一口气，她放松了些力道，但仍然不敢收回绳索。

「所以你是完全清醒过来了，是吧，帅哥？」她不确定的询问道，老天，她可不愿意再一次想办法压制住失去理智的特工。

「大概？」良久的静默后她听见了里昂的回答，对方干咳了几声以此来减轻咽喉被绳索挤压的痛苦，随后而来的则是特工夹杂了自嘲的苦笑，在喘气极其辛苦的情况下变得有些断断续续，「我……抱歉……」

艾达立刻放松了对他的钳制，绳索在一瞬间重新回收。里昂弯下腰在空气终于能够大量进入肺部，接触那不断燃烧着的痛苦时咳嗽着，他有些艰难的半爬起身，一点点的挪到了能够支持他身体重量的机器旁，然后朝艾达摆了摆手，「没什么，我想我需要点……时间……」他偏过头，刘海遮挡住了他的表情，「Please——」他低沉的说道，声音沙哑。

即便是已经清醒过来，里昂还是能够感受到自己的身体正在不断的颤抖着。他抬起头望向被他击倒在地的研究员，胃部又重新翻搅起来。他的脑海在听见对方叫出他名字的瞬间变得完全空白，随后那些曾经经历过的记忆疯狂的涌了上来，将他全数包围，无处可逃。

他坐在那张特制的椅子上，四肢被铁圈死死地锁住。他的身上装满了各种连接着仪器的导管，但脑海中的命令令他无法做出任何的反抗，他听见那些研究员的命令，他们望着他的眼神就像是看一只被关在牢笼中的可怜小白鼠。当他们开始进行测试时，更多的痛苦席卷了他。他因为命令接受它们，浑身剧烈颤动着，他发出哀嚎，而那些人做出的仅仅是默然的继续加重一切。

他想那些痛苦曾经令他从病毒的操控中短暂的清醒过来，不过这给与他的则是更多的针管，体会到当那些冰凉的液体注入体内的绝望。他总认为他能够遗忘这些，或者完全将这段经历不当一回事，老实说他经历过更多糟糕的事情，审讯，拷打，这比起失去自我，人格抹杀要更加——

他沉重的喘着气。

可是就在刚才的一瞬间他无法克制的失控了，里昂握紧了双拳，他的思绪猛地停止下来，他不太确定自己做了些什么，直到他在一片空白中隐约听见了艾达的声音，来自记忆深处的，由他所造成的痛呼，随后她遍体鳞伤的出现在他面前，这几乎是令他在一瞬间清醒过来。

「你还好吧？」他在好几个深呼吸后又重新开口，他抬起头，对上了艾达略带担忧的视线。女间谍少见的有些犹豫，他想她大概是想要询问他如此反常的原因，却不知道该不该开口，他们总是尊重彼此的秘密，而显然艾达认为这属于他私人的一方面。但如果她问了，我会告诉她，里昂想到。

「问一问你自己吧。」艾达走上前观察着里昂颈部被绳索留下的痕迹，她垂靠在大腿边的手指动了动，最终抑制住了想要摸一摸的想法。她打断了彼此间的对视，错身朝有些惨不忍睹的机器走去。

「真是毫不留情。」里昂揉了揉犯痛的脖颈后说到，他的语气接近于想要调整紧张僵硬的气氛的调侃，顺便阻止了那些准备脱口而出的更多道歉。他很快地调整好自己，这不算困难，他甩了甩脑袋，站到了艾达的后方。

「你差点就把我们的线索毁了，帅哥。」艾达轻哼一声敲击着屏幕说道，语气如常，就像是刚才的小插曲完全没有发生过。她很快将里面的研究资料复制进自己的存储卡，「看来能够得到的只有这么多了。」她再度检查了一遍后有些遗憾的说道，「他们应该只是将试验品……抱歉，」她忽然想起了属于里昂的文件夹，「将那些数据放在了这里。」

「没关系。」里昂嘀咕着，他轻车熟路的从研究员身上搜到了另一张磁卡，同时将其中一名陷入昏迷的抬起来，「我没在这里发现那些仪器，真正的实验室大概还藏在另外的地方。」他说，注视着艾达拔出存储卡，「但我们也不算是一无所获。」

「那么接下来？」她为里昂的动作疑惑的挑了挑眉。

「老天，我太清楚他们的加密方式了。」里昂朝对方露出了细微的自信笑容，「我曾经也是他们其中的一员，记得吗？」他架起研究员朝他们来的方向试探性的走出了一步，「这算是一点优势。」

「嗯哼？」艾达发出一只手叉腰发出不怎么信任的鼻音，她将扔在地上的霰弹枪重新背了起来。她眯起眼睛观察着里昂，试图弄清楚他此刻的状况，他总能够掩饰的很好，艾达撇了撇嘴，如果不是太过于熟悉，她还真没办法从那张重新变得沉静，属于特工的一零一号表情中发现些什么。

她跟在里昂的后面往前走着，对方看上去正在努力的对着道路两旁的实验标本和仪器视而不见。他们路过了足够多的房间，艾达分心的透过玻璃窗望进内部，甚至能够见到正在进行着的实验，这令他们时不时必须弯着腰躲避着其他研究员的视线。

很快他们抵达了目的地，里昂在艾达有些疑惑于房间门号的时候将研究员的身份牌扔给了她。里昂的表现很明显是认识对方的，所以这名研究员应该与他体内的病毒脱离不了关系，这点是没问题的。

然后里昂在她的视线中熟练地利用磁卡与研究员的指纹解锁，进入房间后想也没想的直径朝着摆放在中央的控制器走过去，甚至没有思考的点击了几下显示器。随即他有技巧的将昏迷着的研究员唤醒，游刃有余的阻止了对方的呼救后用眼球扫描打开了最后一道防线。

「我记得所有事情，」他低声说道，「他们甚至没有改变格局。」

艾达走上前几步，安抚性的拍了拍里昂的后腰，她看上去想要为此说些什么，可惜很快被突如其来的刺耳警报声打断了。

「看来我们必须抓紧时间了，帅哥。」她的眼神在一瞬间变得尖锐严肃。


	34. Chapter 34

她开始敲击着显示屏，她总是知道该点击哪里才能够得到自己想要的。里昂双手紧握突击步枪稍微靠后沉默的站在不远处，他一边注视着艾达的动作，一边偏过头警惕着门口可能出现的敌人。「你得加快速度，艾达。」即便是清楚这或许有些强人所难，但里昂还是忍不住开口催促道。

「我想我的速度已经很快了。」艾达抽空递给了焦躁的特工一个眼神，下一秒他们所需要的资料全部被调出呈现在了屏幕上，「行吧，让我们看一看……」她由上至下快速的扫视着滚动着的报告，将所有有用的挑拣出来，「初期研究时这份病毒所拥有的缺陷，就像是我们之前见到的感染者一样，这显然不能够满足他们所需要的。」

「所以他们继续改善病毒，而成品则是我体内的。」他迅速接下来艾达的话，依旧因为不断回响着的警报声而感到急躁不安，他来回小幅度的踱步，「我们需要些其他的信息，比如他们夺走的那份样本，或是病毒更加详细的——」

「声音。」艾达冷静的说出这个词。

「……什么？」里昂有些困惑的眨了眨眼，显然还没有从刚才讨论着的话题回过神来。

「他利用声音去控制一个人，虽然这听起来有些不可思议。」艾达紧紧地盯着屏幕避免错过了任何信息，图片伴随着各类拗口的专业名词浮现出来，她只能够将其归类并且给出简单的解释，「当然这并不是代表你简单的捂住耳朵就能够摆脱控制。」

「但……」里昂深吸一口气，他正在强迫自己回忆起之前的经历，「但当时我可不仅仅听从一个人的命令，假使我没有记错的话。」

「如果你非要提出这个问题，那大概是和你脱离掌控有关吧？」艾达沉默了一会，也只能给出自己的猜测。她将电脑内的一部分资料作为可以令里昂摆脱通缉的证据保存起来，随后开始考虑是否该将剩余的删除，「我们假设这份病毒在重新注射后有覆盖指令的作用，那么你会听从其他人的命令也不足为奇。」

她又重新拖动屏幕上的文件，简单的点击后被对方夺走的病毒样本再度缓慢的、伴随着烟雾从右边的存储柜中升了起来，它看上去依然保持着先前的模样，这也就说明他们并没有来得及利用样本将病毒重新完善强化。艾达走过去将试管拿了起来，感谢防弹材质，她想。

「你应该知道当未接受感染的人类操控‘感染者’，这可不仅是病毒那么简单了。」艾达将试管收了起来，随后又继续解锁了金属货柜，整齐摆放着的，上百根装有病毒的针剂出现在他们面前，「更别提那些‘感染者’不会表现出任何的异常。」

「这表示他们能够控制任何人，」他沉声一字一顿的说道，虽然病毒依然有着严重的缺陷，像是能够被抵抗，操控并不全面，可一旦他们进行完善，那么这些问题也不复存在，「棒极了，它们必须被全数销毁。」他甚至不能够将所得到的数据交给美国政府。

「真巧，我和你有相同的想法。」她的特工从来都不会是个乖巧的玩偶，女间谍眯起眼，露出一个危险的笑容。想要摧毁这间研究所可比想象中的要简单得多，无论他们现在正在制作些什么，将功率运转至最大总不会是错误的选择。她甚至能够引爆这些该死的仪器，将研究所内的病毒防御系统开启，它们将会在没有检测到任何病毒泄漏的情况下进行销毁的应对措施。

警报声在艾达的干预下变换了音调，她在做完了这一切之后直径往门口跑去，他们必须赶在研究所被毁灭前离开这，毫无疑问。她冲出房门，零星弹射到她脚边的子弹逼迫她不得不后退弯腰躲藏在走廊的装饰物后头。随后她注意到了仍然待在房间内的特工，后者在她准备开口提醒时跟了上来，猫着腰紧贴着她躲在掩体后方。

「你真的一点也不担心我们会被埋在这见鬼的地方。」在大致能够猜到艾达做了些什么后，里昂用打趣般的语气说道，他倒是对于面前的困境丝毫不担忧。他探出突击步枪打空了一梭子弹，解决了三名敌人。

当然他的子弹也很有可能击中了从其余研究室慌张逃离的研究员，场面几乎是在一瞬间变得极为混乱。红色的警示灯不断的闪烁着，刺耳的警笛充斥了整条走廊……或是说整栋建筑。慌不择路的研究员从房间中跑出来，他们与受控制的雇佣兵碰撞在了一起，有几名倒霉的家伙挡下了那些人朝他们射击的子弹，鲜血流淌在地板上。

「不相信你自己的技术？」艾达为特工糟糕的盲射哼了哼，她注意到了悬挂在墙壁上的灭火器，这能为他们造成一个突破口，「里昂。」她低声叫道，而对方出乎意料的明白了她在想些什么，近乎是在她打算开口指挥的同时站起身，用手枪打爆了两罐灭火器。

白色的粉末在一瞬间充斥了走廊，掩盖住了所有人的视线。他们相互间短暂的对视一眼，同时从掩体后面冲出去，就像是约定好的一般将自己的目标解决。当烟雾散去后，艾达装好了霰弹枪的最后一颗空缺，里昂正将生存小刀从敌人的下颚中拔出来。

「干得不赖，帅哥。」艾达随口赞扬着，然后她得到了特工得意洋洋的挑眉。她环视四周，发现原本数量就不算太多的研究员已经趁此机会跑往紧急逃生出口了。她正想着该不该原路返回，下一秒他们脚下的地面有些不正常的猛然出现晃动。

里昂与艾达同时转过头朝震动的发源地望去，巨大的，充斥了整条走廊高宽度的巨型B.O.W出现在他们面前。「重头戏。」她听见里昂这么说，特工麻利的换下空弹匣，「我曾经见过它一面，但没想到第二面竟然会这么快。」

这也是他从刚才开始就一直担忧着的事情。

「这么说起来那些病毒还能够控制这家伙？」艾达饶有兴趣的询问，控制B.O.W.s可算不上什么，老实说她遇见过足够多了。但他们基本上也只是给与生化武器一个目标作为命令，而非像是只小狗似的随叫随到。

「谁知道呢。」里昂耸了耸肩，「或许只有当它做了些别的事情……比如坐在椅子上安静的弹一首钢琴曲，而不是追着我们到处跑，才能够证明它确实能被随意控制。」

这句话引来了艾达的一阵轻笑，她怎么也没办法想象出那是一幅如何的滑稽场面。随后她在打算顺势说些其余的嘲讽时被里昂猛地压至一旁，后背紧贴着墙壁。狭小的缝隙下她简直是被对方整个笼罩在怀中，下一秒她被放开时才后知后觉里昂的举动让他们躲过了来自巨型生化武器的袭击，它甚至是卸下了一块天花板朝他们扔来。

「在这里和它打起来可不是个好主意。」她说，特工理所当然的赞同这点。随即他们在做出决定后朝电梯方向跑去，过于明显的动作也同时刺激了身后的生化武器，它嘶吼一声四肢着地，猛地朝他们撞过来。

当他们转过最后一个拐角的时候，那家伙尖锐的指甲似乎都能够触碰到他们的背部。B.O.W丝毫不在意的撞碎了身边的装有液体的实验导管与标本。积水的地板降低了他们的速度，艾达几乎是在扣动绳枪扳机并且一把揪住里昂衣领的情况下才让对方没能够被怪物的爪子挠上那么一下。

艾达在靠近电梯门后收回了绳索，她站稳在开了一条细缝电梯门前，而完全没办法紧急刹车的里昂则是完完全全的撞了上去，过大的声响令艾达忍不住撇开视线。然后她听见了里昂倒吸了一口凉气，发出嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨。

他匆忙的掏出磁卡划过凹槽，电梯门丝毫没有任何的响应，大概是卡住了，里昂在试了几次后想到，他感到有些急躁，但很快迫使自己冷静下来。地面的震动因为B.O.W的靠近而变得更加明显，除此之外里昂打赌他甚至是听见了某些爆炸声。他将手指卡进电梯门的缝隙中，以人工的方式将它开启了一半。

「里昂！」他听见了艾达的提醒，偏了偏头发现B.O.W在地面摩擦了几下脚底后朝他们迅速扑过来。他甚至都能够清楚地看见它身上滴落的黑色液体，对方翻露在外的，参差不齐的尖锐牙齿，长满了眼睛的脑袋。

他咬了咬牙忽然用劲拉开了电梯门，因为惯性朝前的怪物撞进了电梯的内部，它整个身体卡在其中，因为重量而不受控制的往下坠落，失控的电梯绳发出尖锐刺耳的摩擦声。里昂抬起头不明所以的望向艾达，似乎对这样的发展感到意外。

B.O.W的嘶吼声在他还没来得及松一口气时再度出现，他低头往电梯井里望去，那只怪物正不死心的用利爪撕破电梯，想要顺着墙壁爬上来。

「抓紧它，帅哥。」艾达将绳枪递给里昂，她犯痛的肩膀可能没办法在这种长距离下支撑两个人的重量，「瞄准，然后扣动扳机，」她简单的进行教学，后者正尝试着将她抱的更紧，「别让我失望，里昂。」

下一秒她猛地在第一次非自我操控绳枪的情况下腾空而起。


	35. Chapter 35

这大概也算的上是一个简易版的电梯？当里昂有些紧张的握着绳枪的时候，克制不住的胡思乱想着。艾达的绳枪速度一向不赖，他们几乎是在几秒钟内就抵达了电梯的顶端。电梯门是敞开了，看来他们的运气不错，里昂松了口气，这表示着他们不需要在悬吊在空中的情况下想办法打开门了。

他稍微放松了扣在艾达腰部手臂的力道，强迫自己缓慢的摇晃起来以便让女间谍能够借力朝入口跳去。他们必须抓紧时间，里昂低头望了一眼下方正在往上不断爬行的B.O.W思索道，对方沉重的力道令他有些没办法控制住晃动的频率。

默契让他们不需要过多的交流，他们在内心同时计算着节拍，当他们再度晃悠至门边时，双方同时松手，下个瞬间艾达轻巧的落在了对面，她转身，示意里昂快点跟上来。依旧悬挂在空中的特工有些不安分的舔了舔嘴唇，他摸索着将一枚手雷抛落，砸在了生化武器的脑袋上爆裂。

由于不太熟悉绳枪的使用方式，他试了试几次都没能够成功将绳索收回。但他并不敢做出大幅度的挣扎，毕竟将女间谍的绳枪弄坏了可不像是弄丢了自己的武器，交一份检讨报告给DOS就能够解决的问题。他有些笨拙的拉扯着，随后在不经意间终于解决了挂钩卡在顶上的问题，他往前扑去，还算平稳的落在了艾达身边。

「看来这耗费了你一番功夫，我‘笨重’的特工先生。」目睹了里昂表现的女间谍戏谑的说道，她从对方的手中接过像是会令他感到烫手般的绳枪，简单的检查后挂回了后腰的位置。没有损坏，说明里昂还清楚不能够太过于暴力的使用它，她想。

「希望另一个电梯没有发生故障。」里昂嘟囔着说道，老实讲他还是比较喜欢正常安全的方式，「所以他们打算抛弃这个研究所，这未免太过于……」他抬手解决了两名发现他们的敌人，有些困惑的询问。无论艾达触发了什么，如此轻而易举的放弃可不像是他们的选择。

「他们大概只是暂时性的战略撤退，我敢打赌他们已经开始想办法阻止这次销毁了。」艾达同样不认为他们会简单地放弃自己的成就，那份病毒的功能简直令人垂涎三尺，当然了，即便是他们有办法停止此次销毁，大概也没办法将里昂利用突击步枪暴力摧毁的病毒针剂重新复原——更何况她刚进入这间研究所就开始入侵他们脆弱的系统。

「顺便想办法重建实验室？」里昂在震耳欲聋的爆炸声中打趣的说道，他敢肯定底下的一切被淹没在了火海之中，「那么你认为……」

「在没有那管样本的情况下他们大概无法对病毒进行完善，如果你是说收尾工作的话，我想将这交给DSO会简单得多。」艾达还没等对方将担忧表述完毕就断了他，想要猜到里昂在为什么苦恼实在是太容易了，他无论何时都不会遗忘自己的本职工作，老实说她差点就忘记来到这座私人岛屿的目的为了寻找疫苗。

现在看来他们似乎……她真不愿意用一无所获这个词。也许美国政府能够利用样本制造出来，但谁知道呢。

并未被爆炸波及的上层看起来要平静的多，除了那些几乎是随处可见的雇佣兵，但里昂很清楚这里被摧毁也只是时间问题。而数目众多的敌人让他们不得不放慢自己的速度，同时那只并没有被手雷击杀的B.O.W依旧让里昂忧心忡忡。走廊中雇佣兵的对话声能够令他们清晰的辨认对方的位置，里昂听着对方的脚步声，他从拐角闪身开枪，击中了距离他最近的敌人，随后是他身边的那个。

艾达补了几枪帮助里昂击毙另外已经被惊动的敌人，那些家伙倒在地上流出了黑色腐臭的血液。她有些嫌恶的咂舌，低劣的病毒所拥有的副作用让人难以忍受，也难怪他们总想着办法尝试完善。能够控制任何人的病毒，甚至自身都不需要进行任何的感染，这倒是挺多人梦寐以求的。

按照着来时的道路，他们以较快的速度抵达了楼梯口。里昂抽去手枪内已经空了的弹匣，想要装上新的却掏了个空。他所用了半秒钟才反应过来手枪的子弹已经消耗殆尽了，棒极了，他叹了口气，将视线移至从刚才开始就一直观察着他动作的女间谍，后者朝他耸了耸肩，似乎对此并不感到意外，毕竟敌人的数量超乎预计。

里昂重新换上了自己的突击步枪，有些不敢确定剩余的弹药能不能支持他在解决那只B.O.W的同时帮助他们在感染者的骚扰中离开私人岛屿。他缓慢的朝楼梯口靠近，不忘记回头望一眼跟在他后面的艾达。在逐渐与电梯缩短距离的情况下，他听见了更多的交流声。

熟悉的音调令他猛然间一阵，他僵持在下了一半的楼梯上，那些曾经噩梦般的命令窜入他的脑海。他的心跳不受控制的开始加快，呼吸不断变得急促，他抓紧了突击步枪的枪柄，手心所冒出的冷汗浸湿了黑色的手套。他不受控制的往后倒退了一步，撞到了身后的艾达，他忽然转过头，充斥着慌张的灰蓝色眼眸对上女间谍金褐色。

杀了她。

他的瞳仁剧烈的晃了晃，随后他偏过头深吸一口气抗拒着猛然出现的命令。他甚至能够感受到体内的病毒不断地沸腾着，他不知道该如何形容这阵令人厌恶的感觉，但他依然在进行着思考，这说明他依然能够控制自己——

「里昂？」对方出乎意料温柔的语气让里昂眨了眨眼，后知后觉自己几乎整个贴靠在她的身上。他浑身僵硬，冷汗令他像是从水里面捞出来一样，他使劲晃了晃依然有些发蒙的脑袋，下一秒在肺部的抗议下才找回了自己的呼吸。

他重重的喘了口气，不着痕迹的将依旧有些颤抖的手指从扳机上移开。

「我只是有些……」他声音黯哑的尝试给出解释，他后退几步与艾达拉开距离，他注意到了女间谍质问的眼神，行吧，他没办法为他表现出的糟糕状态找任何的借口，「他在这里，我——」他猛地停顿了一下，随后继续低沉的说道，「那些病毒能够听见他。」

他将那句命令而燃起的鼓噪强行压了下来，他往电梯处望了一眼，发现那名曾经操控过他的家伙已经不见了踪影，这使他绷紧的神经稍微有了一丝松懈。他离开了，里昂有些如释重负的想到，但那家伙肯定清楚他依然能够操控他。他望向了艾达，后者正为他糟糕的精神状况感到担忧——他不想再次承受被操控后所必需付出的代价，他永远……永远不会再那样伤害艾达。

「他看上去像是为了病毒而分裂那间集团的罪魁祸首，」艾达若有所思的说道，稍远的距离让她只能够看清那人大概的长相，她曾经在自己所调查前雇主的资料上见到过，「在雇佣兵的保护下，想要直接解决掉他可能有些困难。」

她带有安慰性质的的让手抚上里昂小臂说道，她敢肯定特工在刚才近乎失控的一瞬间经历过些什么，病毒、操控、思维人格的混乱，这些可不是单看表面就能够充分感受了解的。他或许并不是在恐惧被再度操控，艾达注视着有些闪躲的特工想到，大概是前不久在那幢大厦中所发生的一切让他心有余悸。

里昂张了张嘴看上去想要说些什么，随后很快被重新摇晃起来的地面阻止了。他听见了怪物的嚎叫以及嘈杂的枪响，那只被困在电梯井内的B.O.W很显然逃脱了出来，他与艾达对视一眼，同时站起身。

「两面夹击，棒透了。」里昂低声说道，直接从已经与地面距离不大的楼梯上翻了下去。他抽出小刀抛向空中，在其翻转了一圈后握住刀柄，挥拳划向敌人脆弱的咽喉。他在面前的家伙倒地前挥动手臂侧身，刀尖顺势插进了下一名的脖颈。紧接着他迅速拔出小刀，污血飞溅。

下一秒他听见了一声枪响，抬起头看见了楼梯间举枪的艾达。他甩了甩手臂转过身，不远处一名早已瞄准他多时的敌人缓缓地朝前倒在了地上。「谢了。」里昂对跳至他身边的女间谍点了下头，「是时候离开这里了。」

他猛烈的敲击着电梯按钮，焦躁不安的等待着它的下降。丝毫没有停止的枪声表示着那只B.O.W暂时被雇佣兵缠住了，他们看上去似乎不是一伙的，这让里昂有些困惑，但顾不上思索太多。他们在那只怪物抵达前进入电梯，在上升途中里昂习惯性的朝身旁艾达的方向看去，后者正冷静的检查着她的霰弹枪。

「所以这种病毒会在重新注射后覆盖先前的指令，对吧？」里昂打破了电梯内足以令人窒息的沉默，低沉略带干涩沙哑的嗓音让艾达注意到他的疲倦。

「理论上来说，是的。」她朝一脸游弋不定的特工挑了挑眉，不太理解他究竟想要表达什么。

「……行吧。」又是一阵沉默后，里昂舔了舔嘴唇像是下定了决心般的开口，他抬起头注视着艾达，仔细的观察着她的表情变化，「我有一个能够摆脱对方控制的方法，只是这可能需要你帮一个忙。」

「这可不是什么好方法。」艾达朝另一侧撇过头说道，她几乎在一瞬间就反应过来里昂究竟想要做些什么。她等待了半响，没得到特工的任何回应，所以她再度扭过头，发现对方依旧坚定的注视着他，老天，艾达在内心叹了口气，他固执的就像是浣熊市的那名小警察。

「我永远不想经历第二次。」他开口，从喉咙中挤出这句话，语气中夹杂了显而易见的痛苦。他想起了艾达身上那些由他留下的，血肉模糊的伤口，对方毫无生气的靠坐在路虎的副驾驶，那些近乎将她浸湿的鲜血——

他短暂的闭上双眼，本应该随着实验室一起被销毁的针剂出现在他手中。

他相信艾达总有办法让他清醒过来。


	36. Chapter 36

这应该算得上是她逼迫里昂做出的选择，她在注视着特工将针剂推入底后想到。她完全没有想到他会用如此激进的方式解决受敌人操控的问题，老实说这同时也是最糟糕的方式，她闭上双眼，紧接着深吸一口气，压下胸口翻滚着的，不知道该如何形容的复杂感情。

「告诉我你的名字。」艾达的喉咙为此感到干涩，她犹豫了半响，在时间一分一秒的流逝下终于耳语般的开口，选择了从最简单的问题……或是命令开始。但她想这或许是特工所做出的一次错误举动，被敌方或是女间谍操控，指不定后者才是更坏的选择。

「里昂.S.肯尼迪。」她听见了特工用平板无调的语气给出回答，克制不住的抬起头望进对方那双冷漠的蓝眼睛中。她很清楚那是又病毒造成的，而与之前不同的则是，控制住里昂的人是她，她能够完全掌握他的思维，甚至是人格——

「握紧你的枪。」她再次说道，而对方也在下一秒按照她的要求行动。里昂微微的弯曲膝盖，蓄势待发，这令艾达的内心升起一股奇特的感觉。她突然间挑了挑眉，朝面无表情的特工伸手，「手。」她说道。

里昂没有任何犹豫就伸手放在了艾达的手掌上，配合上对方冷漠的表情让她感到些好笑，但愤怒依然占据了她的大部分思维。病毒能够让任何人变成乖乖听话的工具，在断断续续的反抗清醒中，大概只有特工知道他在被操控的一个多月间究竟有过怎样的经历。她从来没有一次像是此刻般想要手刃那名决定将里昂作为实验品，控制他的敌人。

「解决他们，以及……」艾达收回手在电梯猛地停止下来，缓缓打开门时说道。她看了一眼与平时感觉完全不同的特工，突然间发现自己有些想念他没什么营养的吐槽，虽然距离他注射那剂病毒仅仅过了一分钟不到，「保护好你自己，帅哥。」

早已得到命令的感染者在电梯门打开的后一秒一拥而上，它们手上没有武器，但数目足够令人咂舌。里昂直接开枪试图清扫出一片道路，艾达所给与的‘他们’有着太过于宽广的范畴，所以他打算将其理解为任何出现在他们面前的家伙，所幸这座岛上除了敌人外没有其他任何盟友。

他们脚下的电梯猛然间开始剧烈摇晃，丝毫不关心命令外状况的里昂率先走了出去，他换上小刀麻利的插进感染者的脑袋将其解决，随后将目标切换为下一位。

这可能和想象中的不太一样，但她的命令应该不会有太大的问题。艾达跟随在里昂后面跳出了给人感觉摇摇欲坠的电梯，当她整个踏出的后一秒，B.O.W的利爪由下至上忽的捅进电梯，她迅速转过头，发现被他们抛弃在下面的生化武器早已追了上来，它用爪子撕裂电梯的下部，将脑袋挤了上来，发出嘶吼。

「你应该杀了她！」突然出现的咬牙切齿将艾达的注意力从正在试图将自己挤出电梯井的B.O.W上拉了回来，她转过头顺势望向声音的来源，很轻易的看见了令里昂感染病毒的罪魁祸首。他站在走廊的尽头，被雇佣兵与感染者遮挡住，「我早该毁了那家集团，在他们雇佣你这个该死的间谍之前！」

艾达饶有兴趣的哼了一哼，被卡主动弹不得的B.O.W暂时不是她需要关注的对象，而从对方的语气看来，他似乎以为自己来到这座岛屿毁了他的实验室是因为她的前雇主，噢，老天，她看起来像是在雇主死亡后仍然会义务劳动的间谍吗？

「你总该记得我之前对你说过的，杀了她。」他说道，露出了得意满满地笑容就像是这名特工依然会像是一条狗般的听话。而当雇佣兵们全数举枪对准艾达，所有的感染者都发出威胁的呻吟时，端着枪，靠前一步站在艾达身边的特工依然维持着原来的姿势。

「看来你的命令也已经起不了任何作用了。」艾达等待了半分钟，她自己也不太确定里昂是否会按照他所说的行动，要知道这名特工体内的病毒还在不久前因为这家伙的缘故而失控。她已经做好了重新敌对的准备，而那份病毒显然没有让里昂失望——她很清楚他宁愿忍受那些曾经经历过的痛苦再次注射病毒的原因。

这可不仅仅是因为自责和内疚。

「你控制了他，」对方在仔细的观察后突然发出一声邪恶的冷笑，失去对于一名特工的操控并不算什么，他满不在乎的想到，只是有些可惜这么好用的工具，「我以为你是要拯救他。」他嘲讽的说道，这名女间谍就和意料中的一样冷漠无情，即便是对这名似乎与她有着亲密关系的特工。

里昂突然开枪，打破了让人感到压抑的僵持。突击步枪的子弹扫荡过那些挡在他们面前的感染者，这倒是将继续准备说出些讥讽话语的家伙吓了一跳，他几乎是用恼怒的嗓音指挥着雇佣兵进行反击。特工猛地拽过一只感染者，扭断了它的脖子后推至了艾达身前，挡住了来自雇佣兵的子弹。

艾达愣了愣，她的那句命令应该只是让里昂保护好他自己，而不是顺带包括她，对方的行动令她感到惊讶。她望向里昂，后者闪电般的顶着枪林弹雨冲了上去，他看上去依旧是在忠实的执行着命令，解决那些敌人。

「注意火力。」她在发现里昂并没有特意去躲避那些子弹后提高音量说道，对方顿了一下，很快将小刀穿透一名感染者的脑袋，他没有将那名感染者抛弃，转而揪住它的衣领作为掩体继续往前。

枪声在狭窄的走道中回荡，震耳欲聋的吵闹让艾达差点以为他听不见命令，而正如实验室那份资料中所显示的，这与人类本身所能够接收到的并没有太大关联。她用霰弹枪帮里昂解决着那些漏网之鱼的感染者，即便是在对方火力猛烈压制的情况下，特工还是想尽办法清扫出一条道路。

他将感染者猛地朝雇佣兵摔去，在转移了对方注意的情况下抓起突击步枪，狭小的走道中爆头根本毫无压力，他可能也同时被敌人击中，但病毒使他忽略了那些疼痛。他抓住对方换弹的间隙从感染者的掩盖下再次冲出来，他执起小刀往前投掷至一名倒霉蛋的脖颈处，紧接着撞向它重新握紧刀柄向一边划去，鲜血喷洒在了他的衣服上。

老实说这可比平时要差多了，艾达在轰烂了敌人的半个身体后想到，她必须配合里昂的行动，或是出声指挥他，这远没有当特工清醒时，两人间连交谈都不需要的默契方便。她发现刚才还大放厥词的家伙因为他们的逐步接近而恐惧的后退一步，也同时发现了里昂衣服上明显的，不属于敌人的血迹。

「注意你自己！」艾达提高音量突然变得严厉，她早就该想到这份病毒除了已知的资料以外的缺陷，她需要里昂在能够保证好自己生命安全的情况下完成命令，而不是如同之前那样，不顾一切的执行，「别受伤。」她说。

这个命令似乎与之前的相互矛盾了，里昂在战斗之余的错身间用疑惑不解的眼神看向艾达，他正在想办法处理好这两个命令之间的关系，解决那些敌人，同时不能受伤……但他在不受伤的情况下并不能很好的解决敌人。

那些只是将病毒操控当成是工具的家伙可没有思考过这点缺陷。

里昂毫不留情的折断一名雇佣兵的手臂，顺势将他反转，接手他端举着的冲锋枪一顿扫射。对方被特工和间谍的组合打的毫无还手之力，慌忙的下达撤离的命令。但那些看似可靠的雇佣兵依然逐个的死在里昂或艾达的手上，而感染者，毫无疑问，对于总是战斗在第一线的他们来说，感染者基本能够忽略不算。

他们之间的距离正在逐渐缩短，正当艾达认为她能够直接干掉这个婊子养的家伙时，从刚才开始就被忽略的B.O.W冲破了电梯井，它发出一声威胁的吼叫猛然弹跳起来。天花板脆弱的就像是薄木板似的碎裂，它跳跃至走廊的尽头一口吞掉了想要逃走的倒霉家伙，感染者肉块般的逐渐粘腻在它的身上。黑色散发着腐臭的液体流淌在走廊上，它吞下了更多的雇佣兵，脑袋上密密麻麻的眼睛一瞬间锁定了面前的特工与间谍。

「里昂。」艾达迅速喝住跃跃欲试的特工，与它硬碰硬可不是个好的选择。她迅速的环视四周，寻找能够让他们安全撤离的路线。也许后方被生化武器撞塌的墙壁会是个好的选择，她思索到。

但她说出命令的速度可能慢了几秒，那只B.O.W弓起后腿箭般的弹起朝他们袭来。艾达迅速转身，手条件反射的摸向后腰的绳枪。但里昂的速度比她更快，沉默不语的特工在没有得到任何命令的情况下眨眼间的拽住她的衣服，用上了浑身的力气将她抛至几米远处的墙壁坍塌而出现的豁口。

艾达重重的摔了出去，随后她撑着地面抬起头，视线被B.O.W的撞击而产生的厚重烟尘所遮盖。


	37. Chapter 37

「里昂！」艾达高声叫道，语调中头一次染上了惊慌。她没料到对方在没有接受命令的情况下会做出这样的举动，她确实没有下达任何错误的命令，对吧？她思索道，在站起来的同时迅速朝左翻滚躲开了因为B.O.W挥动的尾巴而遭到破坏砸落的墙壁。

特工所接收到的命令中可没有在艾达呼唤他时回答这一选项，即便是有，在此刻的情况中他也很难顾及到这些。他用突击步枪的枪身卡住B.O.W的上颚，一只脚踩着它的下颚避免被对方吞入腹中。但它强大的咬合力迫使里昂缓慢的降低双臂，尖锐的利齿不断地靠近他。

里昂想他应该能够解决这个家伙，但所需要做出的一切与之前他所得到的命令就相违背了。如果他放弃自己的手臂被撕裂，那么他就有那么些机会开枪，甚至是掏出手雷给它再来上那么一下，他在内心不断计算着，当两个命令产生冲突的时候，他选择率先执行艾达强调了数遍的那条。

他架住B.O.W上颚的手臂又再度在对方的力道中下降了几厘米。

该死！从自己所在的角度完全无法看见里昂状况的艾达克制不住的在内心暗骂一声，她没听见任何的枪响，在不清楚里昂是否还活着的情况下，每分每秒都在磨去她的理智。她试图扣动扳机，但在两下不痛不痒的射击后只能够恼怒的扔下弹药耗尽的霰弹枪。她必须想想其他办法，艾达有些慌张的张望，她需要武器、枪械……感谢上帝她的理智还足够告诉她不能够冒然的冲上前去。

她很快发现了敌人停靠在疗养院院内的越野车，那可不是他们来时所利用的那辆，而是没有弹痕，更新，大概是准备用以撤离的交通工具，最重要的是她发现那辆车被装上了大口径重机枪，老天，那正是她所需要的。

她只需要些时间，艾达转身往越野车的方向跑去，三分钟——不，一分钟就足够了。

她越过障碍物奔跑至越野车边，猛地拽开了车门，感谢上帝这些偷懒的家伙将钥匙就这么插在孔上留在了车内，她想，来不及关上车门便一踩油门加速。她撞上了院内用来装饰用的花坛，甚至还弄倒了两个雕塑，不平稳的道路让她在车内无法坐稳的剧烈晃动着，随后在距离足够接近后拉起手闸，跳出车内灵巧的翻上车顶。

B.O.W的块头比起先前第一面时要大上不少，艾达注意到了它吞噬的那些感染者，这令它结合成了更加丑陋的怪物。她应该相信特工的专业性，她在开枪时思索到，他应对过太多与之类似的生化武器，他能够保护好他自己，毫无疑问。

子弹如暴雨般泄在了B.O.W巨大的身体上，火星开始蔓延。穿甲燃烧弹，这可出乎了她的意料，随后她听见了对方愤怒的嘶吼，但里昂依旧没有出现。她为此焦躁不安，就连准星都无法控制的有了一丝偏移，老天，她发誓她从来没有这么慌过。

怪物为子弹的扫射而痛苦的扭动着，它庞大的身躯几乎快要撞毁了整间疗养院，碎裂的墙壁飞溅在艾达周围。下一秒那家伙的脑袋猛地撞了出来，她注视着里昂被凶狠的甩出去，重重的砸在了地上。特工摇摇摆摆的站起来，他肯定受伤了，艾达不用想就给出了判断，但他还活着，这足以让她长舒一口气。

「上车，里昂。」她在给出命令的同时松开重机枪，她扶住车顶边缘滑下钻进车内。她甚至在还没坐稳就迅速发动汽车，猛地打转方向盘，油门踩到底朝里昂开去。得到命令的特工在越野车擦身的瞬间抓住窗户边缘，设法爬上了颠簸的车身。

艾达在进行了一次令车身都倾斜的极限转弯躲过了B.O.W正面的一击，里昂在车顶晃了晃差点掉下去。他抓住重机枪蹙眉，开枪朝身后的家伙射击。这可能有些困难了，里昂尽可能保持着准星黏在生化武器的身上，但不平整的地形让这一动作变得极其艰难。艾达暴力的撞开疗养院的铁门，飞驰而下。她没有按照原定的道路转弯，反而走成一条直线，越野车冲向了半空中，然后沉重的落在了地上。

坚固的车身让它没有在艾达粗暴的对待下出现问题，当他们抄近路降落在城镇时仍然运作良好。她高速转弯撞开了那些挡路的感染者，紧随其后的是生化武器，它挥动尾巴扫倒了道路两旁的建筑，因为里昂不间断的射击而痛苦恼怒的嚎叫。

那么她该往哪里开？艾达突然感到了一丝迷茫，他们身后追着几乎有一层楼那么高的生化武器，而他们却没有任何能够逃离岛屿的工具。那架运输机很明显已经不能够利用了，她在抵达这里时也观察过，飞机跑道上并没有其余任何交通工具。她真该让里昂找DSO叫些后援，一辆直升机就足以解决他们的麻烦了。

感染者的污血沾满了越野车的车窗，艾达必须集中注意力才能够勉强寻找正确的道路。她努力控制着车身试图令它不要颠簸的那么厉害，她不太清楚上面里昂的情况，只能够大概了解到他并没有被甩下去。

被里昂的重火力压制住的B.O.W发出恼羞成怒的吼叫声，它一爪挥向道路旁报废多时的卡车将它击飞至空中，这令艾达不得不紧急的踩下刹车转了九十度才避免撞上去。而对方显然并没有给与艾达喘气的机会，接连的汽车和建筑物的墙壁被抛至到了越野车的面前，她努力控制着，但依旧在极限的距离上撞了几次。

车身晃动的可能有些厉害了，她在惊险的躲过最后一辆车时听见了沉闷的撞击声，随后是里昂，她用余光注视到对方从车顶下跌落，勉强抓住车顶重机枪的底座使自己免于被摔落在地上。艾达想她应该做些什么，但在对于如何帮助里昂爬上去这点上丝毫没有头绪。她不能够让车停下来，甚至不能减速。

失去重机枪压制的B.O.W加快了自己的速度，它尖利的叫声让艾达有些心烦的皱了皱眉。他们之间的距离正在缓慢的缩小，她几乎都要确定那家伙的爪子即将要碰到越野车的车身了。也许她该让里昂逃跑，这个念头突然闪入了艾达的脑海，他们不可能与这只生化武器在岛上消耗所有的时间直到越野车的汽油耗尽，她可以命令里昂逃跑，然后独自将它引开，她有绳枪，想要在对方面前脱身简直易如反掌——

她没有百分百的肯定。

‘砰’

她听见了车身被拍击的沉闷声响，终于迅速扭头看向窗外，挂在汽车边侧的特工。对方看上去正在努力的往上爬，他的身体随着汽车的运转而晃动着。她重新转回头，视线忍不住的在正前方与里昂身上来回切换，他们抵达了城镇的大门，铁门处于关闭状态，这就意味着她必须撞开那道防线了。

艾达深吸一口气，在汽车撞上的一瞬间听见了里昂的呼痛声，不是特别大，但她仍然觉得夹杂在越野车的运转声与建筑物的坍塌声中格外的刺耳。她的决定让特工在汽车最高的时速下撞上了因为惯性而晃动的铁门，这可不是常人能够忍受的力道。

下个瞬间她几乎脱口而出的命令被对方拍击窗户的声响打断了，她摇下车窗，一串钥匙被里昂胡乱扔了进来。随后他双臂猛地用劲让身体向上挺起，踩着被艾达打开的车窗边缘又再度爬了上去。

突如其来的状况让艾达愣了愣，这串钥匙是她从疗养院的前台搜出来，最后在研究室中并没有排上任何用场，所以被她忽视了。她在控制方向盘的同时分心的开始检查钥匙，很快明白了里昂将钥匙交给她的意义——除去那些没有用处的房门钥匙外，她还看到了夹杂在其中完全不一样的，属于游艇的钥匙。她有些惊讶，毕竟里昂此刻是处于被控制的状态，他是在注意到她的窘境时强行反抗病毒一瞬间脱离了控制，还是这点也同时包括在她之前的命令中？

但她已经没有那么多的时间用来疑惑了，艾达想到，她驶上了另外一条往下的岔路，将刚才冒出的念头抛弃在脑后。将那只B.O.W交给里昂没有任何问题，她重新将注意力转移在手头的事情上，她该相信特工的判断。

震耳欲聋的枪声又重新响起，她灵巧的躲过生化武器所有的远程攻击手段，这条路开起来确实有点艰难。她想起了里昂之前的表现，指挥着越野车冲上斜坡一跃而起跨过一道沟壑，泥地让汽车有些打滑，轮胎与地面摩擦发出刺耳的噪音。如果这把钥匙确实有用，那么这座私人岛屿肯定存在某个港口，他们能够利用游艇离开这个该死的地方，同时摆脱这只该死的B.O.W。


	38. Chapter 38

既然有了离开这座私人岛屿的手段，他们也没有必要在这里耗费时间了，艾达想到，直接指挥着越野车朝港口的方向驶去。她对岛屿的了解不够彻底，但总能够猜到港口在什么地方，或许他们现在应该开始考虑该如何在B.O.W没有提前毁掉那艘船之前下车登上同时开启它。

目前为止他们还算安全，没有任何的生化武器能够在重机枪的扫射下安然无恙。它看上去愤怒又痛苦的追赶在他们身后，在没有了城镇感染者的情况下，它可没有办法继续吞噬那些家伙增大自己的体型和力量。

在几次因为糟糕的路况而差点翻车的经历后，艾达终于能够隐约的见到那艘停在海中的游艇，那是他们离开这里的车票，毫无疑问。「里昂！」她在各种交织的轰鸣声中叫道，原本还接连不断的射击声戛然而止，对方很显然正在等待她的下一句命令。她可不能够让B.O.W毁了那艘游艇，是吧？艾达紧了紧抓握着方向盘的手，深吸一口气，「登上那艘游艇，帅哥。」

她在说出命令的同时将钥匙从窗口中扔了出去，甚至为此降低了车速。随后她在里昂跳车接住钥匙的一瞬间猛地掉头，朝一直追在他们后头的生化武器驶去。她必须想办法引开它，艾达眨了眨因为汗水的滑落而感到刺痛的眼睛，绳枪可以帮助她在甩开这只怪物的同时抵达游艇。

越野车在B.O.W庞大躯体的对比下简直就像是一个玩具，当艾达冒险驶过那家伙的身边时，甚至怀疑自己可能会被对方有目的性的压成一堆废铁。她调转方向盘躲过了朝她扫来的尾巴，车胎在怪物所脱落的粘腻腐肉与污血中有点打滑。

艾达很快凭借着自己恼人的技术引起了怪物的关注，它将视线从里昂身上移开，终于打算来对付一下不断骚扰着它的越野车，这也给予了特工足够多的时间离开。但艾达没办法选择与特工为之相反的方向，这片区域可比刚才的地方要空旷多了，除了几块凸起的岩石外基本没有任何的遮蔽物，这代表着她必须靠近建造在港口附近的建筑物才能够得到利用绳枪的机会。

她尽可能的偏离里昂的方向，光靠两条腿的特工自然没办法比得上越野车。她在躲避着B.O.W袭击的同时还必须注意特工的动向，这倒是给了艾达很大的压力。在汽车极限的走位下艾达想尽办法躲避着对方抛掷而来的岩块，但依然不小心蹭了上去，她紧急的踩下刹车，随后又在对方利爪落下之前快速启动。

她猛地一震，听见了车身被划过所产生的刺耳噪音。这应该没有太大的问题，她想，越野车依旧在她的掌控之中。她就像是溜宠物一样带着B.O.W在靠近港口的附近绕了几圈，很快又将注意力转移到里昂身上，她注视着对方跳上了游艇，像是松了一口气般的嘴角微微上扬。

在绕过了大约是作为仓库使用的建筑物后，艾达终于能够找准机会停下越野车，绳索在车门开启的下一秒射出，钉在了不远处的墙壁上。她从车内腾空而出，降落在了房顶。而虎视眈眈的生化武器的反应速度比想象中的要快得多，它几乎是在艾达落地的下个瞬间抬起身体用爪子拍了上去，这使女间谍不得不在还未站稳的情况下再度起跃。

她早该知道摆脱掉这家伙会很艰难，艾达在翻滚躲过致命的利爪后蹙眉，对方撞毁的房屋令她找不到更好的落脚点，她迫不得已落在了道路上，转身在不断掀起的烟尘中小心翼翼的躲过那些坍塌的墙壁。

艾达敢肯定她的速度已经比任何人都要快，可惜她受了太多限制性因素。就像是认为自己被耍够的B.O.W怒吼着将准备离开的女间谍从空中拍落——她没办法躲开，艾达咽下了一丝呼痛，摔落在地上的力道令她还没好透的伤口被重新扯开，老天，这可真疼，她深吸一口气勉强翻了个滚，躲开了由上砸下的尾巴。

然后她又重新爬起来，避免了被对方咬成两半的结局。她前进的道路被乱糟糟的碎裂建筑阻挡，她注意到了游艇被里昂驾驶至她的附近，而她现在也已经习惯了特工并不存在于命令之内的举动，她冒险的选择了再度利用绳枪，算好了角度准备跃上游艇。而这也使B.O.W警惕起来，它也试图效仿艾达的动作追上去，它弓起强健的大腿，令偏头查看状况的女间谍有那么一瞬间的窒息。

它会毁了这艘船，这个念头占据了她脑海的百分之八十以上。

而她担忧的事情并没有发生，B.O.W在准备起跳的瞬间被突然出现的越野车狠狠的撞了一下，从而被卸去了大部分的力道。她回头望了一眼空无一人的游艇，猛然间反应过来特工正坐在那辆车的驾驶位上。她平稳的落在了游艇上，注视着踩紧油门尝试牵制住生化武器的里昂。

愤怒的B.O.W将利爪由越野车车顶插入，它一口咬住车头试着将整辆车举了起来。她注意到了已经有一半身体从车内离开的里昂，他能够离开那，艾达冷静的告诉自己，不过右脚依然不受控制的朝前踏出一步。但这没有任何用处，拥有着一辆越野车的B.O.W会比之前更加——

她的思维猛然间的顿住了，她忘记了里昂身上还存有一颗没消耗的手雷。

就像是为了印证艾达的正确猜测，手雷将已经开始漏油的越野车连同引爆，她想要用绳枪将如此冲动的特工拽出来，但爆炸所产生的烟雾令她根本没办法看清里昂的方位，这足以要了他的命——她感受到有些什么正从她的心底缓慢的燃烧开了，这比重新被撕扯开的伤口还要令她觉得难以忍受。

上半身被炸碎的B.O.W缓缓倒在了地上，她依然没有看见里昂的身影，她愣在游艇上，脑海中一片空白。

这些病毒所产生的效用与她预计的完全不一样，里昂很听话，这点毫无疑问，但他理解命令的方式让她感到疑惑。她的命令中可不包括这名特工熟悉的个人英雄主义与牺牲精神，她甚至没有要求里昂保护她。艾达一字一顿的想，她认为她该上岸检查一下爆炸后的所剩情况，里昂，也许他只是受了点伤，她猜测，握住绳枪的手有那么点颤抖。

‘啪’

突然攀附在游艇边缘的手令艾达回过神来，她低头，随后看见了那个因为海水而变得湿漉漉的脑袋。他看上去狼狈极了，沾水的刘海黏在他的脸上挡住了他的右眼，他在爬上船的途中打滑了几下才勉强把自己上半身搞上来。艾达一言不发的快步走上前，抓住他的手臂将气喘吁吁的特工拉上游艇。

他放任自己倒在了船上，就像是这样的姿势能够让他舒服些似的。他受伤了，艾达轻而易举的意识到这点，他勉强在爆炸前跳下了那辆车，却被其所产生的气流推到了海里。他的背部、手臂和腿上都插上了越野车因为爆裂而产生的碎块。

「现在可不是昏过去的时候，帅哥。」她叹息一声说道，朝他伸出手，「站起来，特工。」她注意到这个命令可能有些残忍了，也知道里昂浑身都痛的厉害，但他必须先将那些伤口处理好，而不是在泡过海水后任凭它放在那。

特工粗重的喘了口气，病毒的执行力让他不得不在浑身都大声抗议的时候握住艾达的手站起来。没有了与之前所不同的抗拒之后，这倒是令他轻松了不少，他不明白自己不多加反抗的原因，病毒没有给予他更多思考的间隙。他站起来，晃了晃自己湿透的脑袋，企图甩掉发丝上碍事的海水，他注视着艾达，准备接收下一个命令。

对方浑身湿透的模样外加那双虽然冷漠但依旧乖巧的灰蓝色眼眸让艾达细微的弯了弯嘴角，她紧绷的神经在清楚了里昂活下来之后整个放松下来。「跟我走。」她说道，有些不习惯于里昂的沉默，按照以往的情况她可能会得到特工为自己冲动的行为而出口的打趣或是自嘲，感慨自己死里逃生的幸运。

她带着里昂来到了舱内，与之前实验室相类似的摆设令她高挑起眉毛。他们可能想要利用这条船转移一部分重要的研究成果，她猜测，但在仔细检查之前她必须先找到急救箱，艾达翻找了一通，最后从边上的柜子中掏出了急救包。

「帅哥？」她挑了挑眉，对站在门口的特工招了招手。后者皱着眉似乎在思索着动作命令与话语命令的区别，几秒钟的反应后里昂缓慢的朝艾达挪去。随即他在接近对方后不假思索的将脑袋抵在了艾达的肩膀上，他不断地喘着气去抵抗那些痛楚，给人感觉像是在下一秒就会失去意识。

那么是与在安全屋的那次角色交换？艾达屏息迅速拔出了陷在特工手臂上的尖锐铁片，分心的想着，现在该是她帮他处理伤口了。


	39. Chapter 39

她拔出那些铁片的手法可能有些粗暴了，艾达在敏锐的察觉到里昂隐忍着的颤抖想，对方一声不吭，站在她面前就像是和玩偶似的随意她摆布。她随意的将那些染血的铁片扔在地上，将急救包交给他。

「处理好你自己，里昂。」她希望病毒还没严重到使特工忘记了这些常识，当然她的担忧是完全多余的，对方抓着急救包站在原地发了会愣，转身走去角落开始包扎自己的伤口。艾达饶有兴趣的注视着他，后者看上去就像是战后用舌头舔舐自己伤口的大型猛兽。

随后她没有再去理会里昂的包扎工作，他的伤是因为她产生的，但她现在有更加重要的工作。她开始检查整个船舱，这里很明显经过改造，如果她运气稍微好上一点的话——艾达抽出叠放在抽屉中的资料，一张张的翻过仔细阅读着。

上面不外乎是写着些有关于病毒方面的研究，这看起来和她在实验室中所能够找到的差别不大，艾达歪了歪头有些无趣的哼了声，她打算将没有阅读完的资料放下，下一秒却又被上面的某些内容吸引了注意力。她想她发现这里面存在的，让人感到细微异样的问题了，她猛的打开了更多的档案柜，从中翻找着自己需要的东西。

这艘游艇并不是她想象中的，那个被B.O.W所吞噬掉的家伙所准备的，它属于一名研究员，而且从目前发现的情报上来看，那名研究员似乎对这份病毒存在些……恐惧。艾达为此挑了挑眉，很快在字里行间找到了自己想要的。

他注意到了那些试验品的表现，在进一步对病毒的了解下开始为自己的处境感到忧心。看来并不是每个人都对病毒感到狂热，艾达想到，当然这名研究员从头到尾仅仅是考虑到了自己，他不想得到那种失去思维、人格随后沦为被人操控的命运，他也同时很清楚他们并不会因为制造了这份病毒而逃过一劫。

然后则是更重要的，他为他自己制造了疫苗。

行吧，这起码代表着他们来到岛屿的目的已经全部达成了，她望向仍旧在角落与绷带奋斗的里昂，轻笑一声，他的运气倒是有些好的过分了，祸不单行，却又绝处逢生。这终于能够让她在真正意义上松一口气，老实说这大概是她至今为止对特工的数次协助中最为麻烦的一次了。

艾达将文件放置于一旁，开始在船舱内寻找文件上标注的疫苗。这很简单，船舱内的机器处于开启状态，对方大概认为他能够成功摆脱那些该死的感染者离开岛屿，但很显然突然出现的巨大生化武器让计划成为了泡影。这给他们留下了不少便利，艾达在成功骇入电脑后思考着，他们为此得到了逃离这的交通工具，甚至是疫苗。

她按下按钮，整个船体都为之一震，里昂为突如其来的震动猛地站起来，他条件反射的摸出了生存小刀。很好，看来他还没有忘记自己手枪弹药已经耗尽的事实。她注意到了里昂条件反射的小动作，弯了弯嘴角，随即将注意力又重新放回在从船板逐渐开启的裂缝中缓慢升起的疫苗身上。

她将疫苗从玻璃柜中取出来，抓握在手上的时候却猛然升起了一阵犹豫。里昂正不明所以的注视着她，几分钟后似乎肯定了并没有其他敌人的出现，重新又变得对一切漠不关心。他套上了因为包扎伤口而脱下的紧身T恤，幅度过大的动作让他皱了皱眉。

她当然会感到犹豫，毫无疑问。艾达走上前，她盯着由于低头而略显温顺的特工。她可以控制住里昂，指挥他做出任何事情，她甚至能够让他放弃自己的职业，抛弃那个该死的、总是牢牢牵制住他的美国政府。假使里昂不再被这些玩意束缚，那么她能够带他去任何地方，天涯海角。

不可否认这实在是太过于诱人，完完全全，甚至连人格都属于她的里昂。

她没办法抗拒这个。

「把你的手伸出来，里昂。」她短暂的闭上双眼后说道，她的语气出乎预料的低沉，带上了些叹息的意味，她的理智总有办法阻止她。她抓住里昂的小手臂，将装在针剂中的疫苗推进了他的体内。她感到后悔吗，大概吧。艾达低垂下眼帘，一眨不眨的注视着里昂的手臂，所以与其他人比起来，说不定被她操控才是最糟糕的。

下一秒她在收回手的瞬间猛地被对方抓住，然后她被扯进了一个带有海水咸湿味的怀抱。她整个人僵硬了几秒钟，而后又放松让自己依在里昂的怀中。「我的表现应该没有像是其他感染者那么傻，对吧？」随即她听见了里昂含糊不清的嘀咕，对方胸腔的震动传到了她的身上。

「不，你看上去傻透了。」她戏谑的回应道，为派上用上的疫苗感到庆幸，她从来没有这么渴望听见里昂喋喋不休的抱怨。她抬起头望进对方重新闪烁着熟悉光芒的灰蓝色眼眸，愉悦不受克制的从心底升起。

她的特工。她在心底说道。

「行吧，」里昂耸了耸肩设法朝女间谍露出了委屈的表情，他表现的应该没有那么差劲，对吧？除非艾达提出了些奇怪的命令，他很显然是想起了对方的恶趣味，但无论如何，被艾达操控可比被别人操控要轻松多了，他毫无保留的信任着她，「那么我们现在在哪？」他有些疑惑的张望着四周。

「如你所见，一艘游艇。」艾达回答，她感受到里昂搂着她腰部的手臂突然用力，随即往后退了一步结束了这个短暂的、让人留恋的拥抱，「该不会病毒已经令你认不出这些常见的交通工具，所以它对你的智商造成了影响？」

「被改造成实验室的游艇，令人印象深刻。」他决定不再去理会艾达的调侃，转而走上前透过玻璃窗观察着外面的情况，一望无际的海洋，还有正在冒着黑烟的港口，「我能够断断续续的记得一部分，感染者和雇佣兵，还有突然出现的巨型B.O.W……」他皱着眉仔细的思索着，零星的记忆片段在他的脑海中闪过。

「嗯哼，我们被那只B.O.W追了一路，然后你提醒了我这座岛上还有港口的存在。」艾达很快解释道，她张了张嘴似乎想要询问有关于里昂之前不符合命令的行动问题，但最后还是选择了放弃，「最后你杀了它，这就是全部了。」

总感觉有什么重要的事情被遗忘的特工抓了抓湿漉漉，粘腻在一起的过长刘海，决定等到稍晚一些的时候再与艾达探究这一问题。「也就是说我们将所有麻烦解决了……你知道的，生化武器和研究院，我们确确实实摧毁了那些病毒，对吧？」他有些不确定的询问。

「当然，除非你身上还藏有另外一份。」艾达操控着游艇缓慢的离开港口，她可不想再遭遇任何的意外，「这个。」她像是突然想起什么似说道，从口袋中掏出了存储卡递给了站在一旁的特工，「希望你能够保管好它，帅哥。」

能够证明对方的罪证，里昂眨了眨眼，当然也是能够帮助他消除通缉的玩意。

「上交之前你或许会想要先删除些内容，」艾达在里昂的注视下再度开口，她调转了个弯加快速度，岛屿与游艇的距离在肉眼可见的情况下拉大，「或者说你需要先看上那么一下，虽然我不是特别推荐。」

那份标有着里昂.S.肯尼迪的文件夹，内容大概就和她所能够预计到的差不多，进行试验的内容，所遭遇的情况，以及注射病毒后各项指标的改变。如果她猜的没错，里面应该同时包含了那些他在被操纵情况下所执行的各项任务，她想里昂肯定不会愿意看到那些曾经违背他自身所做出的一切。

「谢了。」长时间的沉默后，正当艾达以为他不会再说些什么的时候，里昂嘟囔着道谢。他放在存储卡上的视线极为复杂，艾达说得没错，她足够了解他，可他总需要面对自己所做过的，即便当时的他处于特殊状态。

然后他在略微严肃的气氛中狠狠的打了个喷嚏，浑身上下湿透的衣服让他颤抖了几下。他听见了艾达的失笑声，对方在操纵游艇的同时半转身将注意力分给看上去可怜兮兮的特工，后者有些恼怒的拧着衣服的下摆。

「稍微穿一下应该不会有什么问题。」艾达将挂在椅背上的白色研究袍甩给正在吸溜着鼻子的特工，她可没办法在一片汪洋上帮里昂寻找合适他的衣服，「我们大概还需要些时间才能够抵达陆地。」她说，里昂看上去有些不情愿，但还是乖乖地脱掉了T恤将研究袍套上。

这实在是有些小了。里昂嫌弃的拉扯着袖子，他的小手臂露出了一节，就连胸前的扣子都没办法扣上。他努力了半响，最后还是放弃了扣扣子这一动作。「好吧，反正也不会太久。」他嘀咕了几声，如释重负的靠坐在了沙发上，在女间谍的默许下闭上了双眼。


	40. Chapter 40

这简直就像是过了一个世纪。当里昂终于在迷迷糊糊中转醒时，有些恍惚的望着艾达的背影想到。他眯起眼睛抬起手覆盖着双眼试图阻止那些从窗户透过来的不算刺眼的阳光，老实说他在登上游艇睡着前还没有注意到这些，他的印象依旧停留在进入疗养院前的黑暗中。

「你醒了。」他听见了艾达肯定语气的询问，下一秒对方将正在冒着凉气的矿泉水瓶扔在了他的身边。里昂深吸一口气，努力的使自己依旧处于混沌状态的思维清醒过来。他花了半分钟来肯定他们已经不在那座该死的岛上，在双眼逐渐适应柔光后拿起了水瓶，拧开瓶盖。

「我睡了多久？」他在灌下几口水后用略微沙哑的语音询问，他摇了摇头，才反应过来对方将游艇停了下来。但透过那些窗户他可没办法看见任何的陆地或是建筑物，所以他们现在依旧在一片汪洋之上。

「大概两个小时？」艾达歪了歪头给出一个数字，她缓步走到特工的面前，眯起眼睛注视着他裸露在外的胸膛，原本不算小的研究服硬生生的在他身上穿出了缩水的感觉。随后她不经意间扫过里昂肩膀上陈旧的伤疤，「我想让我休息一下应该不算过分。」她很容易理解了里昂眼中一闪而过的疑惑。

她带着尚未处理的、被重新撕扯开的旧伤开了两个小时的游艇，而这玩意的速度可不像是货机那么快，刚才的那段路程足够耗费她剩余的精力。或许她还能假使一段路，但首先她必须处理好自己的伤口。

老实说她还真想像特工那样直接倒在沙发上，而她在思索了几秒钟后也确确实实这么做了。里昂坐在了双人沙发的正中央，这令她不得不挤在了边上，甚至有一半身体紧贴着靠在对方的上面。这似乎让里昂有些不自在，特别是当她的手臂就能够触碰到对方胸口温热的皮肤时。

这真有趣。她挑了挑眉想到，他给人的感觉应该在羞涩，但却不肯移开一点距离。艾达不用耗费几秒钟就能够猜到特工的心思，她轻笑一声，在里昂来不及反应的情况下转身跨坐在了他的腿上。

「艾、艾达？」这倒是真正的令对方开始不足所措了，他为腿上突然出现的温度与重量迫不得已的将眼睛睁开一条缝，最后只能够在女间谍似笑非笑的表情下无法躲避的与她对视，他注视着艾达呼扇着的浓密睫毛，一时间找不到自己的语言。

她盯着里昂，注意到了他胡茬，他大概有几天没能够好好地刮下自己的胡子了，她想，随后伸手在他嘴唇边摸了又摸，有些扎手，算不上不能忍受。里昂确实总喜欢留上不算多的胡茬让自己看上去更加老练一点，不过还从来没有多到这种程度。

她凑上前，在对方准备说出下一句话的时候吻上了他。确实有点刺，但感觉不坏。她看着里昂突然因为讶异而瞪大的双眼，舌头缓慢的划过他的下唇，随即灵巧的挤进了他的嘴里。她感觉到了特工有些紧张，与她触碰在一起的舌头不知道该做出如何的动作，他甚至在纠缠间不小心咬到了自己，血腥味开始在这个吻中蔓延。

「我还以为这是你想要的。」她在双方都气喘吁吁时结束了这个吻，大拇指依旧摩擦着他的下巴。她缓和呼吸后轻笑了声调侃般的说道，随后听见了里昂自暴自弃的叹息声，对方的双手有些不知所措的动了动，似乎在考虑该搂住她的腰继续下去，还是将她从腿上移下去，顺便让出点空间。

「我只是——」刚睡醒没有反应过来？里昂眨了眨眼将脱口而出的理由又咽了回去，这简直蠢透了，他想，同时心跳在艾达再度逐渐靠近的距离中开始加快，「行吧，那么我想现在我该……？」

「你该让出点位置给我处理伤口，当然了，如果你想倒也能够接手游艇的控制工作。」她凑近里昂的耳朵小声说道，嘴唇触碰上他的皮肤，满意的看到对方的耳朵迅速染上红色。她翻身从里昂腿上下来，后者几乎是在她有动作的下一秒从沙发上弹了起来。

意料之中。里昂想，仍然感到了一丝失落，他站在原地踌躇了半响，试图为自己争取另一个吻。这可不算简单，但他依旧在坚持下得到了自己想要的，虽然女间谍只是略带安抚性的吻了吻他的嘴角。

她接过里昂递给她的喷雾剂与止痛药，打消了想要随便处理一下的想法。她朝依旧站在她面前的特工挑了挑眉，后者在她的视线中心满意足的转身后退走向了操作台。这应该没有什么问题，艾达注视着对方的动作想，他总不会把游艇开炸了，对吧？

艾达用几分钟观察确定了游艇在里昂的操控下并没有任何问题后，才开始着手处理自己的问题，重新被撕裂开的伤口总不会让人感到太舒服。她脱下上衣，裹着绷带的伤处有些细微的渗血。她看了一眼手中的止痛药，哼了声后将它扔到另一旁。

她的伤势已经没有一开始那么严重了，或许过几天她就能够将这些碍事的缝线撤下来了。她摇了摇喷雾剂，第一次希望这些伤口别留下任何的疤痕，当然这听起来可能不太现实，但她实在是不想在看见里昂每次望向那部分时露出的内疚眼神。

当然了，她也从来没想过自己会在没有任何报酬的情况下参与进如此麻烦的事情中，这份病毒确实是足够危险，它轻而易举的控制着每一个人，虽然缓慢可依旧在腐蚀着宿主。这本与她毫无关联，无论病毒被利用在哪种方面，但被牵扯到其中的是里昂，艾达叹了口气，她的特工是让她出现在这，并且毁去那些病毒的唯一原因。

「也许现在该换你休息一会？」里昂在操控游艇的间隙分心的说道，他试图侧身查看艾达的状况，他有些后悔他在对方的注视中乖乖地接下驾驶游艇的工作了，他们应该拥有那么几分钟的时间用在换药上面。

艾达为里昂心不在焉的驾驶不赞同的皱了皱眉，同时又为那件让特工略显滑稽的研究服感到好笑。「我想你需要将注意力集中在驾驶上，而不是我这里，肯尼迪先生。」她稍显艰难的更换完绷带后揶揄道，「光看着我可没办法抵达目的地。」

注意到了艾达还没将上衣穿回的里昂迅速扭过头，掩饰性的抓了抓过长的刘海。「还是很痛吗？」他假装专注的驾驶了半分钟后忍不住低声询问，他总是对他造成的伤害而感到耿耿于怀。

「不用担心。」她的动作顿了一顿，迅速地将衬衫套上。她为里昂的自责感到苦恼，却不知道该怎样打消他的这些想法，她总不能够在每次，当对方用那种懊恼可怜兮兮的语气询问她伤势的时候解释强调这并非他的错，「告诉我怎样才能让你集中精力在驾驶上？」她扬起眉毛。

「好吧。」他叹了口气，顺从的闭上嘴，也许这么做可以让艾达休息一会，他想，让沉默重新笼罩在两人之间。

驾驶游艇比想象中的要枯燥无味多了，一段时间后里昂忍不住打了个哈欠。不用手动操作的货机可比这个要方便多了，他在内心嘀咕着抱怨，老天，他们不应该放任那架货机就这么被毁掉的。

他不找边际的胡思乱想很快被手机短信的提示音打断，这在还算静谧的船舱内显得格外突兀。里昂条件反射的望向正在检查舱内设施仪器的女间谍，随后才掏出了自己的手机。DSO，他注视着发信人，他们总是来得特别及时，里昂为此讽刺的想到，瞧，他刚解决了那座私人岛屿的问题。

「这看来像是有人正在港口等着迎接我。」里昂一边划着手机屏幕一边说道，他感受到了艾达朝他投来的质疑目光，颇为无奈的耸了耸肩。他们大概是得到了什么风声，行吧，只要对方的罪证还在他的手上，那么想要给出解释自然是易如反掌，「真希望他们不会对这次的病毒太感兴趣。」他嘟囔道。

「那么你现在就应该把那份文件删除。」艾达忽然想起了这一问题，她可不希望美国政府将特工列为重点的观察对象，而里昂，他大概并不会喜欢将自己糟糕的经历赤裸裸的摆放在别人面前。她翻找了一通，将刚才检查时看见的笔记本电脑从柜子中拿了出来。

「或许再复制一个备份。」他低声道谢后接过电脑，轻而易举的破译了对方没什么难度的密码。他总不能逃避自己曾经的经历，「这些不是重点，」他迅速的敲击键盘完成自己需要的，然后将进度条缓慢加载的电脑放置在一旁，蹙着眉头，「问题是——」

那些人会出现在港口，这就代表——

「不用担心我，帅哥。」她双手抱胸，抿了抿唇再度重复之前的话，「除了你之外不会有任何人知道我参与了整件事。」


	41. Chapter 41

里昂深吸一口气将水泼在自己的脸上，他扶着洗手台抬起头注视着面前的镜子，水珠顺着他的脸颊下滑，沾湿的刘海遮挡住了他的右眼，他的眼神有些恍惚，杂乱的、没有来及的修理的胡茬令他看上去带着几天几夜没能够得到休憩的疲倦。

他现在正位于DSO总部的洗手间内，告一段落的审讯给了他走出那间狭小单调房间，调整自己的空隙。

几小时前他在数个枪口的注视下缓慢的走出游艇，不得不半举起自己的双手以显示安全性。他斟酌着走上前，不太清楚对方究竟对这件事了解了多少，但从他们并未开枪来看，大概依旧不清楚病毒的作用。这也难怪，毕竟留给DSO的不过是一堆被嫁祸了的烂摊子，虽然他并不认为艾达的前雇主有多无辜。

「工作所需，肯尼迪特工。」其中一名举枪的军人朝前走了一步，他审视着里昂就像是在判断他究竟存不存在威胁性。这大概花费了几分钟时间，当对方确认他基本上属于安全无害时，才压低了枪口。

对方朝身后的同伴做了个手势，谨慎的肯定了游艇上只存在里昂一个人后才将他压至车内，这算不上逮捕，只是说明DSO对里昂曾经做过的依然心有余悸，即便是对这名特工抱有百分百的信任，甚至是从他的联络员那了解到部分情况，但里昂依旧在南非击晕了自己的同僚，这是不争的事实。

老天，他大概永远都搞不清楚艾达究竟是在什么时候离开游艇的，当然了，对于他来说对方只要可以在DSO赶到前从他们的视线范围内消失就足够了。他可不希望艾达因为他而惹上没有必要的麻烦，他对着镜子漫无边际的想着，下一秒却为此感到懊恼，抓着洗手台边缘的手指紧了紧，不，他已经无意识为女间谍惹上了不少麻烦。

「里昂，我的办公室，现在。」他在确认自己依然可以保持清醒的情况下走出洗手间，下个瞬间就听见了不容拒绝的命令。他已经将所有的文件递交上去，这些或许得以证明他无罪，但也同时给他带来了更多麻烦，另一种意义上的麻烦——他会为此接受到更多的询问，对方挖空心思从他着榨干每一丝的细节，各个方面的重复求助，以及依然对他在南非的表现感到不满。

「行吧。」除了听从命令他没有任何的选择，老实说他宁愿写上几万字的报告，真的。里昂在内心叹息一声，抬起手臂用仍旧带有海水咸腥味的袖子抹了一把脸上的水渍，朝办公室走去。所以现在他是不是该庆幸上头根本不清楚病毒被改良后的作用，不然那几柄指着他的枪可不会轻易的移开。

对方没有拿出他曾经为了夺取资料而追杀艾达被路人手机所拍摄下的片段，这表示他们并没有认出那名骑着摩托追在雪佛兰车后的人是他，真不错，起码代表他不需要编造出更多的理由。雪佛兰，他想到，晃了晃自己的脑袋，他还欠艾达一个道歉，为了自己曾经差点打穿油箱将她炸翻。

他在脑海中又重新整理了一下那些真假掺加的事实，踏入办公室的瞬间摆脱了那些疲倦再度变得冷静可靠。他镇定的就像是那名即便是枪口对准总统也丝毫没有任何颤抖的DSO首席特工，就像是他根本没有经历过那些连人格都会被控制的噩梦。

当里昂终于摆脱这些麻烦的困扰时，已经累得直接想要躺倒在地上了。倒不是说他第一次有这个经历了，老天，这比起蓝翔市的那次可差的远了，甚至还不如他从浣熊市逃出来那会让人无法忍受。

假使不是他被迫留在总部，里昂倒是想要在第一时间回到自己的公寓，也幸好DSO在噩梦般的审讯后没有立刻交给他其他的任务，不然真的会考虑递交辞呈。他想这有可能一方面是由于他在南非的表现，另一方面或许是他的状态看上去确实不佳，不过无论如何，他都能够真正意义上的休息上一会了。

凌晨时分，细微的声响让艾达警觉性的睁开眼睛。

「抱歉，看来我吵醒你了。」艾达几乎是在一瞬间举起了枪，随后传入耳膜的则是沙哑熟悉的男声。这让她花了几秒钟才反应过来，她早该想到在半夜出现在属于特工的公寓中除了他本人外不会出现其他人。不过这可不能怪她，毕竟她与里昂从游艇分别后已经过了三四天的时间。

「看来他们终于肯放你走了？」她等待了一会让自己从刚惊醒的混沌思维中脱离出来，才挑着眉缓缓地说道。与这名特工相比起来她倒是轻松不少，除了那剂从实验室带出来的病毒样本令她苦恼了一阵该如何处理，或许在没有找到恰当时机和买家的前提下她只能够先就这么放着。

她睁开了眯成一条缝的眼睛，黑暗让她很难打量里昂的状况。她没忘记他为了解决那只生化武器而受到的伤害，并且DSO怎么看也不像是会给与里昂机会重新换药，处理好自己伤口的阻止，他们没将他作为罪犯起诉就已经足够仁慈了，介于他曾经作为敌人时的表现。

也许她该提醒对方这件事，但他的动作看上去依然生龙活虎，行吧，他能够照顾好自己。艾达思索道，又重新松懈了已经撑起身体的手臂，倒回了床上。

「在反复确认了整件事的细节之后，是的。」既然对方已经被他不小心吵醒了，那么里昂认为自己也就没必要在自己公寓偷偷摸摸的行动了。他在黑暗中为艾达的询问颇为无奈的耸了耸肩，然后转身打开衣柜寻找睡衣，「他们一直对我的解释不太满意。」里昂嘟囔着，忍不住朝艾达开口抱怨道。

「意料之中，毕竟你袭击了DSO的另一名特工。」艾达小声的回复道，语气可能有些敷衍，此刻她整个人都感到昏昏沉沉，她有预感如果接下话题特工肯定会源源不绝的聊下去，而她现在想要做的只是闭上眼再度睡过去。

「所以我没办法为袭击给出合理的解释，特别是我还夺走了——」他突然间沉默下来。

「什么？」一段时间的等待后没有得到下文的艾达习惯性的问到，她的声音听起来就像是快要睡着了。

「没什么。」他想起了那剂由他夺走，随后又作为引出敌人诱饵存在的病毒样本。他努力的回想着样本的下落，但脑海中所能够调出的信息太过于杂乱，他不得不选择了放弃，他在闯入那间研究所时状态确实没有想象中的那么好，只要剩余的病毒在那场爆炸坍塌中被销毁就足够了。

他大概是吵到艾达了，里昂有些迟钝的发现了这点，很快闭上了嘴，在对方呼吸重新变得轻柔延绵时屏住呼吸，小心翼翼的闪身进入浴室。上帝，回家的感觉棒极了。他在打开热水并且一头扎进去后感慨，他原本以为再次见到艾达更加的困难，她会出现在他的公寓简直就是一个惊喜，这应该和她被毁掉的安全屋没有关系吧？里昂有些不确定的想到。

他身上的伤口在热水的刺激下仍然痛的厉害，不过这并不妨碍他的好心情。艾达的出现简直能够抵消他在DSO总部所承受的一切糟糕的质问，这很好的安抚了他为此产生的焦虑，他原本以为对方会在留下一个小礼物后招呼都不打的离开，就像是她一贯的那样。

他重新处理了一下自己的伤口，这些大概会在好了之后与他十几年的工作中所得到的疤痕一起被留下来。他当然不在乎自己的身上有多少的伤疤，无论是多么的严重，大概都不会像是他肩膀上的那个令他刻苦铭心。不过这应该是个好现象，他一边整理着绷带一边思考到，现在的他已经能够在为艾达挡下攻击后站起来接着与她共同战斗，而不是因为一颗子弹而痛苦的、坐在地上气喘吁吁的抓住她的小手臂。

半个小时后他带着一身热气想也没想的就钻进了有着艾达的被窝，这可能会吵醒艾达，可是他并不想在能够拥抱住对方的情况下选择在沙发上度过剩余的夜晚。后者意料之中因为他的动作而不耐烦的哼了几声，她习惯性的摸索着自己的武器，下一秒手掌却被里昂紧紧地握住。然后她被拥进了一个有着令人安心温度的怀抱，对方尽可能的为她调整出舒适的姿势，安抚性的由上至下摸着她的脊背。

她小幅度的挪动着让额头抵上了里昂的胸口，他沉稳有节奏的心跳或许算得上是足够好的催眠曲。她无意识的抬腿缠上对方，很快就毫无距离的，贴近契合在他的怀中，他的手臂紧紧地扣住她的腰部。

「晚安。」她在重新陷入黑暗中听见了里昂含糊不清的嘀咕。


	42. Chapter 42

清晨，艾达的生物钟准时将她从睡梦中叫醒，一夜无梦，这大概是她从岛屿返回这里后最舒适的睡眠了。她眨了眨眼，想起了自己因为被摧毁的安全屋所以不得不待在里昂的公寓中，或许这其中还夹杂着些别的理由，像是她还真有点担心特工会被当做是罪犯。

她抬起头注视着特工，对方的呼吸已经不像是几天前那样痛苦，她小幅度的挪动着自己沉重的手脚，随后发现想要悄然无息的脱离他的拥抱起床可能有些困难。老实说里昂微高的体温简直是舒服极了，她又重新为自己的决定感到犹豫，因为刚睡醒而浑浑噩噩的思维突然开始放空。

几分钟的注视后艾达才堪堪的回过神来，她在内心轻叹一口气，看来这次的经历可不仅仅让里昂感到疲惫。她动了动搭在对方健硕腰肢上的手臂，从他们身体间的缝隙中艰难的抬起来，她摸了摸对方腹部由于敞开的睡衣而露出的、手感有些凹凸不平，由她留下的刀伤，随后蹭过他的胸膛继续向上摸着里昂依旧带有少许胡茬的下巴。

她依然不太理解里昂在最后面对那只B.O.W时的举动，她可不记得自己有下达过保护她的命令吧？「就连病毒都不能好好地控制你，帅哥。」艾达突然轻笑一声说道，亲昵的揉了揉他的腮帮。

依旧在睡梦中的特工抱怨的嘟囔了几声无意义的音节，他又重新将拉开了一丝距离的女间谍拥紧在怀中，他似乎为从窗户溢进来的阳光而感到不愉悦，低头拱了拱艾达像是想要将脑袋埋在她的颈窝处，以此来避开那些恼人的阳光。他双手搂着她的背部，丝毫不在意让她的体重压在自己的手臂上，他曲起一条腿挤在她的双腿之间，胯间紧贴着的距离让艾达可以感觉到对方顶着她的灼热勃起。

晨间的小问题，艾达为此挑了挑眉。

但熟睡中的特工看上去并没有机会面对这一问题，他给人感觉只想要将这几天缺失的睡眠补回来。她倒是不介意帮里昂解决一下小问题，但继续睡上一轮应该也会是个不错的选择，艾达想到，又重新在特工有节奏的呼吸中闭上了双眼。

当她再次醒来的时候，窗帘已经没办法抵挡住刺目的阳光，过量的睡眠令她整个人都变得昏昏沉沉。她翻了个身，里昂意料之中的已经起了床。她不太明白为何特工总是能够在完全不吵到她的情况下爬起来，这大概和她降低的警戒心有关，她思索到，深吸一口气试图让自己清醒起来，但她没办法控制住这点，无论是在任务中相遇或是在私下相处。

或许这并不坏，她歪了歪头想到。

里昂在端着装满食物的盘子从厨房走出来的时候，扭头的瞬间恰巧对上了依靠着墙壁，双手环抱在胸前注视着他的女间谍，这与他们某些时候在战场上相遇的画面所差不多，除去她手上没有握着令人讨厌的绳枪，同时还穿着属于他的白色衬衫。他的衬衫在艾达身上看上去像是大了一号，也许两号，他注意到女间谍将袖子挽起了几层折痕，衣服的下摆甚至垂到了她的大腿处。

「你醒了。」里昂花了点时间找回自己的声音，盘子在他的放置下发出了有些响的‘咣当’一声，这令他立刻转头查看情况，发现里面的东西并没有撒出来后松了口气，「我以为你还想多睡一会。」他将艾达的眼神理解为询问，很快开口解释着。

「这句话应该让我对你说。」艾达走上前端过里昂煮的咖啡，扬起了眉毛朝他说道，她抿了抿散发诱人香味的咖啡，让视线划过餐桌上丰盛的菜色。他可能还去了一趟超市，艾达想，她当然比里昂清楚冰箱中的存货，介于她在里昂还没有走出DSO总部时就已经住在这里了。

饥饿的胃让她咽了咽口水，她有说过她很喜欢里昂做出的食物吗？行吧，她猜她没有说过。一名政府特工能够做成这样已经是出乎意料的了，她可没办法想象里昂将空余的休息时间放在学习菜谱上的画面。

「所以你把你的工作搞定了？」里昂跟随着艾达后面坐下，他拿起餐具后想着自己该说些什么才能够让气氛别那么沉默，随后在艾达似笑非笑的注视中很快就意识到自己问出了错误的问题，他毁了艾达的任务，甚至让她没能够拿到相应的报酬，「我的意思是——」

「你的意思是你要用自己仅剩的可怜存款来补偿我因为你而告吹的任务？」艾达打断里昂犹犹豫豫未出口的话，戏谑的说道。她欣赏着特工那么一瞬间出现的不知所措，随后又再度打断他另一句，「一个小玩笑。」她漫不尽心的回应特工突然变得严肃的视线，她当然不会收下对方的银行卡，毫无疑问。

「好吧。」他小声的嘀咕着，声音可能包含了那么点失落。让他将工资卡交给艾达当然没有任何问题，就算是将里面的钱花完了也无所谓，但他也很清楚，并且在对方开口的瞬间就反应过来这不过是开玩笑，要知道艾达甚至不会收下他的礼物，噢，不包括他在战场上留给对方的武器。

「那么你的问题算是完全解决了？」她想她猜到了里昂内心究竟在想些什么，决定将刚才的话题一笔带过，「没有其他的命令，还是说你得到了另一个假期？」

「他们大概想要另外进行收尾工作，」里昂耸了耸肩，对于一向仅仅是听从命令执行任务的他并不是特别想要关注这些，只要他们能够完全解决那些该死的病毒，那么无论怎样他都无所谓，「那张存储卡的功劳，我想。」

既然那张卡里面已经包含了所有他们需要的资料，一名特工的经历也算得上是无关紧要了，他现在只需要完成一份详细的报告，应付上一段时间仅仅是为了体现出对他的表现有所惩罚的停职，这是不是表明他能够继续一个多月，在没有遭受这些该死事情前他为自己从艾达这争取到的双人假期？

下一秒他又叹了口气，这份停职依旧要求他随时待命，所以他所想的大概是不可能拥有了，当然他还存有一起的期望，假使艾达愿意陪他一起无所事事的待在公寓中……这可能性太低了，他摇了摇头，也许艾达会在第二天，或下一秒消失在他的面前。

「我是不是该向你保证一下你所担忧的事情并不会发生？」午饭结束，艾达在持续面对里昂低落的情绪后终于忍不住说到，她‘啪’的一下阖上笔记本电脑，将视线转移到坐立不安的特工身上。他似乎竭尽全力的想让自己的注意力集中在电视节目上，不过很可惜失败了。

「什么？呃、我是说……」他的眼神又突然间变成了期待，原本阴霾的情绪就像是被艾达突如其来的一句话点亮。他已经冷静的做好了艾达会离开的心理准备，而对方随便的开口又让他变得像是毛头小子般的焦躁不安，「这好极了，真的，我——」

他表现的简直就像是被一堆高级宠物罐头砸晕的犬类，她注视着里昂想到，嘴角勾起的弧度怎么也压不下去，他真可爱，不是吗？

「里昂。」她叫了声，对方瞬间安静下来，带着细微的忐忑等待着她接下来的话。他认真的望着她，一双像是暴风雨离去后的海洋般的眼眸带着特工本人少见的温顺，介于他在生化战场的表现如同一只强势可靠而又危险蛰伏的大型猛兽。

她不知道为何想起了在那座私人岛屿上，电梯中特工的表现，只是他的眼中不存在病毒所带来的那份冷漠。

「手。」几秒钟的停顿后她开口，伸出手顺势说出超乎她自己的预料的词。对方在听见后没有任何犹豫的将手搭在了她的手掌上，直到注意到她调侃的眼神时才猛地反应过来。熟悉的一幕牵扯了里昂不怎么清晰的记忆，他回想起了在电梯内艾达给予他的奇怪命令。

他只是条件反射而已。里昂在内心嘀咕着为自己辩解道，随后在女间谍的嘲笑下懊恼的呻吟一声。他干脆借此反向抓住艾达的手，一百八十度的转面后将她的手牵至自己的唇边，亲吻着对方修长白皙的指节。

「我……」他对上艾达的视线，顿了顿，紧张令他的话语有些结结巴巴，「你知道的，你是我永远不能割舍的一部分。」他小声的嘟囔着，以至于不太确定自己究竟有没有将这句话真正的说出来，还是仅仅在脑海中过了一遍，

「我知道。」在一阵令里昂窒息的沉默后，艾达才不紧不慢的在他焦急的注视下给出回应。介于特工在私人岛屿上的表现，艾达想，她倒也愿意给出些‘甜蜜’的奖励，她眨了眨眼，抽出被里昂抓握的手，一把扯过他的睡衣衣领，「我和你凑巧有着相同的想法，帅哥。」

她的尾音被淹没在了一个过于热切的吻中，她注视着对方漂亮的蓝眼睛，仿佛世界只剩下彼此。

他们之间的爱情早已化为本能，融入骨髓。


End file.
